Quileute Pack : Les premières fois
by Foxy White
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé comment c'étaient passé les premières transformations et imprégnations de nos loups préférés ? Et bien voilà un apperçu ! Série de One-Shot sur les loups Quileutes. 1 Sam 2 Jared 3 Paul 4 Embry 5 Jacob 6 Quil 7 Leah 8 Seth
1. Sam Transformation

**Mes chers lecteurs, je vous présente le dernier né de mon imagination : _"Quileute Pack : Les premières fois..." _**

**J'espère que cette serie de One Shot sur les loups vous plaira, et pardonnez les fautes, mais Word m'a laché, je n'ai donc plus de correcteur orthographique digne de ce nom...**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 1 : Sam (Transformation)**

Leah m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la voiture et de courir vers chez elle. La pluie battait contre les carreau de ma voiture. J'eu un sourire en la regardant disparaitre dans la maison. Puis je mis le contact et m'élançai dans la réserve jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois à bon port, je me garai dans l'allée. Je fus surpris de voir que la lumière était toujours allumée dans le salon.

Coupant le contact, je descendis de la voiture. Je traversai l'allée sous la pluie et sorti de ma poche mes clefs. Après avoir ouvert la porte, je m'ébrouai légèrement pour sécher un peu mes cheveux. Ma mère était assise dans le salon. Je la rejoins, inquiet. Elle était blême. Son regard était vide et apeuré.

-Maman ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et tenta de reprendre une contenance.

-Sam, tu as vu l'heure ? Et tu es sorti comme ca ?

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec une serviette qu'elle déposa sur mes épaules. Sa main frôla ma peau nue malgré les températures.

-Mon dieu ! Tu es brulant !

-C'est pour ca que je sors si peu couvert. Maman, que ce passe-t-il ?

Elle sourit légèrement, mais ses yeux restaient vides.

-Rien mon chéri.

-Maman, ne me mens pas !

Elle tressailli. Je me plaçai derrière elle et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers moi et leva la tête pour me regarder.

-Depuis quand es-tu si grand ? demanda-t-elle dans un soupire.

Je lui souris et l'assis sur le canapé.

-Parle moi maman.

Elle soupira et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

-Ton père viens d'appeler.

Je restai sous le choc. Bientôt, la surprise fit place à la colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Ma voix était plus grave. Je me rendis compte que mes mains tremblaient.

-De l'argent. Il a des problèmes en ce moment.

-Ne le défend pas, dis-je en me levant.

Elle me lança un regard apeuré.

-Il s'en veux Sam.

Les tremblements redoublèrent. Je sentais la rage monter en moi. J'eu soudain chaud. Tellement chaud…J'avais l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Il nous a abandonné et ne revient que lorsqu'il en ressent le besoin !

-Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je lu la panique dans ses yeux. Ma respiration était hachée, saccadée. Je tremblai encore plus. J'étouffai. Je pris alors mes jambes à mon cou. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais ca me semblai alors la meilleur solution. Je sorti de la maison. La voix de ma mère me parvenais encore. Je couru. Aussi vite que je pus. Je fonçai vers la forêt. Lorsqu'enfin je parvenais à la lisière, une immense chaleur m'enveloppa, m'arrachant un cri. La brulure redoublai. C'étais comme si j'étais plongé dans un brasier. Je continuai ma course en titubant, me rattrapant entre les arbres. Soudain, j'eu l'impression que ma peau se déchirai. Un immense bruit de déchirure et d'explosion retenti et je tombai à genoux.

Je sentais couler sur mon visage. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fermer les yeux. Je me rendis également compte que je n'avais plus si chaud. La température était bonne mais sans plus. Lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux, j'aperçu un amas de tissu sur le sol. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je tentai de me relevai, mais cela me sembla impossible. Baissant les yeux sur mes bras, je hoquetai de frayeur. Là où aurait du se trouver mes bras et mes mains se trouvaient des pattes. D'immense pattes poilus. Je voulu hurler mais ne reconnu pas ma voix. C'était un cri bestial qui s'échappai de ma gorge. Un hurlement de loup. Je me redressai et tentai d'avancer, mais la peur nouait mes muscles, me faisant trébucher et tomber.

J'étais terrifié. Après plusieurs essais, je réussi à me tenir sur mes…pattes. Je tournai en rond dans la forêt pour réussir à trouver une solution. Une nombre incalculable de questions me traversai l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi moi ? Suis-je le seul ? Pourrai-je redevenir humain un jour ? M'aidera-t-on ?

Durant mes réflexion, mon esprit vagabonda vers Leah. Comment réussirai-je à lui cacher une telle choses ? Le devais-je ?

Je secouai la tête. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, je devais redevenir humain. Je tentai de visualiser mon corps et alors, la chaleur m'envahi. Une douleur me prit dans tout mes muscles et je hurlai. J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant que c'était ma voix ! Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de mes joues tandis que j'inspectai mon corps. Deux jambes, des pieds, des bras, des mains, de la peau. Et pas un seul vêtements !

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Le jour allait ce lever dans quelques heures. Je devais rentrer chez moi avant que la Push ne soit envahi par les gens et qu'on risque de me voir ainsi.

Je me redressai, encore chancelant, et pris la route de chez moi. Je couru. Je m'étonnai vaguement de ma vitesse et de mon agilité. Soudain, je me mis à me questionner sur ma croissance accélérée, sur ma température extrêmement élevé alors que je n'étais pas malade. Je me demandai si tout n'étais pas lié.

Enfin, la lisière de la forêt apparu devant moi. J'aperçu ma maison. Jetant des coup d'œil alentour, je tapai un sprint jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Par chance, ma mère ne l'avais pas fermée. Je poussai dessus et elle s'ouvrit. Je me faufilai dans la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ramassai un caleçon sur le sol et un jean que j'enfilai. Dans ma hâte, je trébuchai et me rattrapai en tapant contre mon mur. Le bruit fut léger. Pourtant, on s'agita de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Sam ?

La voix paniqué de ma mère me rempli de remord.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un petit corps menu et un visage magnifique tordu par l'inquiétude.

-Leah ?

-Ou étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je fis un pas en arrière. Elle entra dans la pièce.

-Sam ? Ou étais-tu ? Nous étions morte de peur !

Elle criait. Ses yeux étaient rouges et irrité. Je me traitai metalement de monstre d'être la cause de ses larmes. Néanmoins, ma crise de cette nuit devait rester secrete, j'en était sur.

-J'ai été faire un tour.

-Sans rien dire à personne ! Sans ton portable !

-Arrête Leah.

Ma voix était étrangement calme malgré la terreur et la peine qui m'habitai.

Elle recula d'un pas. Ma mère apparu derrière elle. Elle se jeta dans mes bras. Ses larmes tombèrent sur mon torse nu. Je vit Leah faire demi tour.

-Leah !

Elle ne me jeta pas un regard et quitta la pièce.

*

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais muté pour la première fois. Cela m'était encore arrivé plusieurs fois, toujours à cause de la colère.

Mon couple commençai à battre de l'aile. Leah et moi passions notre temps à nous disputer parce que je disparaissais de longues nuits et que je refusais de lui en parler.

Ma mère était inquiète. Je m'en voulais de lui causer tant de mauvais sang. A cause de mon mutisme, j'avais ce soir rendez-vous avec le conseil de la Push. Il réunissait un cortège d'hommes influents de la tribu. Ces hommes voulaient me voir pour être sur que je n'étais pas en train de mal tourner. Mais bientôt, ils n'auraient plus à s'en inquiété. Depuis quelques jours, je commençai à réfléchir à l'avenir. Je prévoyais très bientôt de quitter la Push. Pour aller ou ? Je l'ignorai.

-Sam, c'est l'heure !

Je sorti de ma chambre en soupirant. Ma mère attendait dans le salon, inquiète. Elle me serra dans ses bras et me laissa quitter la maison. Une fois dans la voiture, je soupirai fortement. Je fini par démarrer et pris la route de la Push. Une fois en centre ville, je tournai sur un sentier et rejoins une maison en bois peinte en rouge. Je vis trois jeunes hommes sortir du garage et foncer vers la plage en riant.

Tout trois étaient bruns, avec des cheveux longs et une peau cuivré, typique des Indien. Je les regardai s'éloigner tandis que je serrai le frein à main. Un homme en fauteuil roulant sorti alors de la maison et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Un autre, plus vieux se plaça à ses côtés. Je sorti de la voiture et avançai d'un pas décidé vers eux.

-M. Black, M. Ataera.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Le vieux Quil Ataera me tendis la main. Je la serrai rapidement. Lorsque ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne, il sursauta et ses yeux devinrent rond comme des soucoupes. Il agrippa ma main. Je fronçai les sourcils, mal à l'aise.

-Billy, par nos ancêtres ! Il a muté !

Je sursautai et fit un pas en arrière, arrachant ma main au vieux Ataera. Billy me regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Billy roula en arrière et me montra la porte.

-Entre.

J'hésitai une seconde, puis entrai, résigné.

Quil Ataera et Billy Black me suivirent de près. Une fois à l'intérieur, Billy nous indiqua la table du salon. Je m'y assis, accompagné par Quil qui me fixai toujours la bouche ouverte.

-Sam, nous devons savoir. As-tu en plus de ta fièvre élevé, des tremblements ?

Je me figeai. Billy échangea un regard avec Quil. Puis il reporta son attention sur moi.

-Mon garçon, je vais t'expliquer ce qui est en train de t'arriver…


	2. Sam Imprégnation

**Voilà le deuxieme chapitre de ma fic, le chapitre sur l'impregnation de notre Alpha tout puissant, Sam Uley. J'espère que ca vous plaira.**

**Caramelise : Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un grand compliment ! Ta traduction est l'une de mes préférées ! Tu as eu beaucoup de gout dans le choix ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu continuera de suivre mon histoire. Leah sera je pense un de mes chapitre que je prendrai le plus de plaisir à écrire. Bonne lecture !**

**SuperGirl971 : encore une fois, merci ma fan n°1 de me suivre comme ça ! Je sais j'avais dis pas deux fics à la fois, mais j'ai craquée, celle la me tenait vraiment à coeur... Au point de la faire sans Word, et avec les fautes d'orthographe. Pour Jake, il y aura une petit différance. L'impregnation était décrite en long en large et en travers, je vais plutot décrire son premier baisé avec Renesmée. Au programme, un Edward fouineur et casse noix, une Bella pas trop d'accord, et un Emmett et une Alice, comme on les aime !**

**J'ai prévu un chapitre par jour, je pense, donc, si je m'y tiens, j'aurai fini ma fic dans...une semaine. Espérons que je tienne le rythme !**

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2 :**** Sam (Imprégnation) **

*** * ***

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je savais apprêtant ce qui m'arrivai. Billy, Quil, puis Harry Clearwater qui c'était greffé au groupe, m'avait expliqué ma situation. J'étais apparament un mythe local. Un loup-garou. Un descendant des esprits guerriers de la tribu, un descendant de Levy Uley. J'étais Sam Uley, le premier loup garou de la génération.

On m'avait expliquer que ce phénomène était génétique, et que bientôt, si le phénomène se rependait, les enfants Clearwater, Black et Ataera me rejoindrait. On ajouta que lorsque je ne serai plus le seul, je percevrai les pensées de mes congénères.

-Mon père était-il un loup ? Avais-je demander.

Billy avait baissé les yeux.

-Non, la dernière génération n'a pas développé ce don, faute de catalyseur.

-De catalyseur ?

-Les vampires, m'avait très sérieusement dit Billy.

Vampire ?

On me rappela les légendes Quileute. Je les compris tout de suite sous un autre jour. J'étais donc ainsi pour protégé la tribu des Sang Froid.

*

* * *

Depuis que tout m'avais été expliqué, je passai un maximum de temps en forêt, sous ma forme animal. J'essayai de m'habituer à ma condition. Pourtant, toutes les fibres de mon être continuait à rejeter cette idée. Je ne voulais pas être un loup !

Depuis que je m'étais transformé, j'avais du arrêté les cours, de peur de dérapé. Leah et moi nous disputions sans cesse à ce propos. Ma mère était déçu de mon comportement, si bien que ne supportant plus son regard plein de reproche, j'avais emménagé dans ma propre maison.

Billy tentait de m'aider au mieux, mais rien ne me redonnait le sourire.

Un matin, Leah m'appela. Sa cousine venait d'arriver à la Push. Une fête était organisé sur la plage ce soir là pour son retour, et elle voulait que je vienne.

-Je ne sais pas Leah.

-Aller Sam ! S'il te plait ! On ne s'ai pas vu depuis des semaines !

Je soupirai et fini pas accepter. Le soir même je sorti de chez moi et me dirigeai en trainant des pieds jusqu'à la plage. La situation avec Leah me rendait dingue. Je l'aimait de tout mon cœur, et nous nous étions promis un avenir ensemble. Mais depuis ma transformation, je n'arrivais plus à imaginer un avenir pour nous.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que mes pas m'avait conduit à la plage. J'étais si absorbé par mes reflétions que je ne la vis pas arrivé et que je lui rentrai dedans. Le choc me ramena à la réalité. Je me rendis alors compte que quelque chose avait changé. Je tendis la main vers la jeune femme qui était assise dans le sable. Elle l'attrapa et je la hissai sur ses jambes, cherchant toujours la cause de ce changement. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je compris.

Mo cœur et mon cerveau cessèrent de fonctionner une seconde. C'étais comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton reset. Plus rien n'existai. Je n'étais plus Sam Uley, je n'étais plus le fils de mes parents, je n'étais plus Quileute, je n'étais plus un loup garou… Je n'étais plus rien. Je n'étais plus que chaleur rougeoyante, et je n'étais plus qu'un reflet dans les yeux noirs de la jeune femme en face de moi.

Elle rougit sous sa peau caramel. Ses longs cheveux noirs et raides tombèrent devant ses yeux.

J'étais figé, incapable de bouger, de parler, de réagir. Je voyais ma vie partir en morceau pour mieux ce reconstruire autour de cette créature qui m'apparu soudain comme le centre du monde.

-Sam ?

Je reconnu la voix de Leah, mais j'étais incapable de quitter cette femme des yeux. Celle-ci arracha sa main de la mienne et fit un pas en arrière. Ce geste me brisa le cœur comme un rejet. Leah apparu dans mon champ de vision. Ses yeux était empli de douleur et de peine. La jeune femme tendit la main vers elle, mais Leah me fixait toujours.

Je pris alors conscience que ce visage, je le connaissais. Cette femme, c'étais Emily Young. Cette femme était la cousine de ma fiancée…

Mon cœur se serra lorsque je compris que j'allais faire souffrir la femme que j'aimais. Pourtant, maintenant, ces mots n'avaient plus de sens pour moi. La femme que j'aimais n'étais plus Leah. La légende Quileute me frappa de plein fouet. Un mot s'imposa à moi : Imprégnation.

**Flash Back**

-C'est quoi encore ce truc !

-Ce truc, me dit Billy, c'est l'équivalent d'un coup de foudre, en encore plus fort.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

-Il est dit dans nos légendes, que certain d'entre nous rencontre un jour une femme qui leur est destiné. Ce jour là, c'est le coup de foudre, au premier coup d'œil. C'est biologique, chimique, comme tu veux.

-Et c'est obligatoire ?

Il acquiesça.

-C'est très rare, mais si ca dois t'arriver, sache que c'est irréversible.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Mais maintenant, je commençai à comprendre l'ampleur de la chose. Emily était mon imprégnée, mon âme sœur. Elle m'était destinée. Elle était la seule à qui j'aurai eu le droit de révélé ma situation.

Et le fait que j'en soit heureux alors que le visage plein de tristesse de Leah était encore devant moi me fit me haïr. Je tournai les talons et parti en courant, m'éloignant de cette attraction qui émanai d'Emily.

Lorsque j'atteignis le bordure de la forêt, je mutai et hurlai ma douleur à la lune.

*

* * *

-Leah, s'il te plait !

-Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Je soupirai, les yeux rivés à la porte que Leah avait claquée quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tu ferai mieux de partir.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Harry. Son regard était plein de reproche, mais il savait que je n'avais pas choisi ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'avais pas choisi de faire souffrir Leah. Je ne voulais pas la voir malheureuse. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Depuis plusieurs jours, je repensais avec mélancolie à tous nos moments passés ensemble. J'avais fait tant de promesse…

Je soupirai et me résignai finalement. En sortant de la maison, je captai les pleures de Leah qui me déchirèrent le cœur. Seth était appuyé contre le mur, près de la porte. Son regard était plein d'incompréhension.

Un jour tu comprendra.

Je sorti de la maison. J'inspirai profondément et jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la salle de bain où Leah c'était enfermée. Puis, les mains enfoncé dans les poches, je repris ma route. Une bourrasque de vent me caressa le visage m'arrêtant net. Une odeur se propageait autour de moi. Une odeur que j'aurai reconnu entre toute. La cannelle et la vanille. Je m'arrêtai pour regarder autour de moi. Alors je la vis. Elle était plus loin dans la rue et c'étais figé en me voyant. Je fis un pas vers elle et la vis reculer. Lorsque je réitérai, elle fit demi tour et se mis à courir.

-Emily !

Je me précipitai derrière elle. Elle traversa plusieurs ruelles sans regarder où elle allais.

-Emily !

Une voiture freina devant elle. Mon cœur eu un raté.

-Emily arrête !

Elle continuait à courir. Je la suivis jusqu'à la plage où elle bifurqua. Elle se précipita dans la forêt, croyant me perdre ainsi. Je la suivis. A peine eu-je mis un pied dans la forêt que je senti la présence de Jared. Le petit venait de muter quelques semaines plus tôt, environ quinze jours après moi. Il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler les transformations. J'accélérai et rattrapai enfin Emily. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la forçai à me faire face. Je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Emily…

-Lâche moi ! Me coupa-t-elle et essayant d'échapper à ma prise. Sam, laisse moi !

-Emily, s'il te plait, écoute moi.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Tu es un monstre ! Tu as brisé le cœur de Leah et tu me demande d'y participer ? Jamais !

Mes bras s'affaissèrent.

-Emily…soufflais-je.

-Lâche-moi !

Je lui lâchai le bras. Elle recula derechef. Je senti la présence de Jared dans mon dos. Il observait la scène, caché entre les arbres.

-Emily, (je fis un pas vers elle) je t'en pris, crois moi, je n'ai pas voulu ça.

-Je te hais, lâcha-t-elle.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de sentir arriver les tremblements. Je senti juste la chaleur m'envahir, une chaleur plus forte que je n'en avais jamais connu. Je poussai un cri de douleur et m'effondrai, le cœur en miette.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu ce produire. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir ouvert les yeux, changé en loup. Jared me maintenait face contre terre. Et là, je la vis, étendu par terre.

_Emily…?_

_Sam, reprend toi ! Tu as failli la tuer !_

L'odeur du sang me serra la gorge. Je me figeai, mon cerveau comprenant enfin. J'avais failli tuer la femme que j'aimais. J'étais un monstre.

_Je me contrôle._

Jared me laissa me relever, sur ses gardes. Je me dressai, doucement. Je n'avais pas envie de voir, mais il le fallait. Il fallait que je vois ce que j'avais fait. Je fis u pas mal assurer vers le petit corps étendu d'Emily. Puis un autre. Enfin j'étais devant elle. Je failli m'effondrer. Trois profonde striures barraient son magnifique visage d'ange, de l'arcade au coin des lèvres.

_C'est moi qui est fais ça ?_

Jared me passa la scène mais je l'arrêtai. Je ne voulais pas voir encore.

_Elle respire encore. Je dois l'emmener chez Harry. Sue pourra l'aider. _

J'acquiesçai, incapable de parler. J'étais sous le choc. A cette instant, je ne voulais qu'une chose, mourir. Jared se retransforma et enfila son bas de survêtement accroché à sa jambe par un cordon. Nous avions trouvé cette parade pour que personne ne trouve nos vêtements et ne se pose de questions. Après c'être habillé en quatrième vitesse, il prit Emily dans ses bras. Me jetant un dernier coup d'œil, il parti au pas de course pendant que je restai assis là, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avait que Jared ne revienne. Je n'avais pas bougé d'une semelle. Il portai des vêtements de rechange pour moi.

-Sam, reviens, Harry veut te parler.

J'acquiesçai, toujours dans un état seconde et mutai. J'attrapai le caleçon et le short en jean qu'il me tendait et l'enfilai. Une fois habillé, je suivis Jared. Je pensai qu'il me mènerai chez les Clearwater, mais au lieu de ca, il me mena chez moi.

-Harry et Sue y sont allé pour que Leah ne la vois pas, expliqua-t-il.

Une fois devant chez moi, Harry m'attendait sur le perron. Jared disparu à l'intérieur sous son ordre, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil inquiet.

-Jared m'a expliqué ce qui c'est passé, dit-il.

Je ne dis rien.

-Elle c'est réveillée. Elle veut te parler.

Je frémi et acquiesçai. Harry s'effaça pour me laisser entrer dans la maison. Je suivi la piste du sang, de la vanille et de la cannelle jusqu'à ma chambre. Sue sorti de la pièce, les bras chargés de serviettes taché de sang. Je dégluti avec difficulté. Sue ne m'adressa pas un regard.

Je restai un moment devant la chambre sans osé entrer. Finalement, j'inspirai profondément et entrai dans la pièce. Emily était assise sur le lit, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Le côté droit de son visage était couvert de bandage. Je fermai les yeux, espérant me réveiller d'un cauchemar.

-Sam ?

Je sursautai.

-Oui.

Elle ouvrit son œil gauche, le droit étant couvert par les bandages. Alors, la douleur pris le dessus. Je me jetai à genoux à ses pieds.

-Pardonne moi, Emily, pardonne moi.

Des larmes obstruaient ma vue. Je sentais le liquide salé courir sur mes joues. Sa main se posa sur mon crane, me faisant sursauter. Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Sa main effaça mes larmes qui avaient cessé de couler sous le choc de se contact. J'avais l'impression que ma peau gardait les marques de ses doigts.

-Harry m'a expliqué.

Je l'observai toujours sans rien dire.

-Il m'a dis que tu étais une sorte de loup garou. Et il m'a parler des légendes Quileute.

Je dégluti, attendant la suite.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-J'acquiesçai.

-Et pour l'impregnation ?

Je baissai les yeux, acquiesçai de nouveau.

-C'est pour ça que tu as laissé Leah ?

Sa main s'attarda sur ma joue. Je la recouvris de la mienne. Je fus subjugué par la sensation de sa petite main dans la mienne.

-Je ne voulai pas lui faire de mal. Je l'aime encore assez pour ne pas lui vouloir de mal. Mais l'imprégnations est plus forte que l'amour.

-Alors tu m'aime par obligation ?

Je senti une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix qui me transperça le cœur.

-Non Emily. Je t'aime parce que tu es mon âme sœur. Je t'aime parce que tu es celle qui est faite pour moi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue découverte. Je me redressai pour l'embrasser, la débarrasser de cette larme salée qui trahissait la beauté de ce visage. Elle tressailli lorsque mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa pommette. Je reculai juste un peu, et tournai mon visage face au sien. Nos nez se frôlèrent. Je me plongeai dans son regard noir ébène. Mon cœur s'emballa sous le trop plein d'émotion qui m'envahi alors. J'avais l'impression que je vivais pour la première fois, lorsque ce regard se posai sur moi.

-Je t'aime Emily, soufflai-je.

Alors je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, voluptueusement. Emily passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa à son tour. La terre s'effondra autour de moi. Je ressuscitai. Mon être tout entier flamboyait, brulait, mais sans douleur, juste de bonheur.

Lorsque nous nous écartâmes pour reprendre notre souffle, je posai mon front sur le sien. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, me faisant défaillir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sam.


	3. Jared Transformation

**Après mainte feinte au système, je publis le chapitre 3 sur Jared Vilas. Je préviens d'avance, je risque d'avoir du mal à le faire, j'ai déjà passé 24 a chercher comment publier, parce que ne veut pas accepter mes documents. Autant dire que j'ai une poisse de tout les diables. Mais bon, pour mes fans, je me plis en quatre et je cherche toutes les sollutions possibles. **

**Caramelise : Le mal, rien que ca ? Lol, pauvre Emily. C'est vrai que moi aussi je trouve ca gros d'abandonner sa fiancé pour la cousine de celle ci, mais bon, le coup de foudre... OK ca non plus j'y crois pas. Enfin bon, bonne lecture, et j'espère continuer à te plaire dans mes écrits !**

**SuperGirl971 : Je sais je sais ! Tu ne peux pas bléré Nessie, et tu sais que moi aussi, j'ai du mal avec elle. Pas ma faute, elle rescemble trop à son père ! Mais bon, je vais essayer de rester dans le soft pour pas que ca se remarque trop. Et puis de qui d'autre pourrais-je parler ? De Joe ? Ca te plairai hein ? Bah, je t'ai promis ton alternative et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Surtout que ca me permettra de profiter de Kellan... MIAM !**

**LittleLexy :**** Petite vénarde, je vais sans doute craquer et la poster aujourd'hui. J'espère continuer à avoir de tes reviews, et j'espère que ses deux chaps sur Jared te plairont !**

**PS : Je viens de passé une heure à me taper la réécriture en direct de ce chapitre ! Alors j'ai interret à trouver des reviews à mon retour ! J'vous jure, qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour mes fans...**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Chapitre 3 :** Jared (transformation)

*** * ***

Pour la centième fois de la journée, je m'éventai avec mon cahier de philo. La température extérieur était de cinq degré, tout au plus, mais moi, j'avais l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Le professeur continua son spitch pendant une demi heure. Lorsqu'enfin la cloche retenti, je sorti de la salle, mon sac sur l'épaule et fonçai à l'extérieur.

-Yo Jared ! T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Je me tournai vers Paul qui me fixait comme si j'étais fou.

-C'est quoi cette tenue !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes fringue. Rien de spécial, si ce n'est que j'étais en t-shirt par ce froid. Je lui lançai un sourire lui fis signe et filai. J'entendis encore Paul dire deux trois chose avant d'être enfin hors de porté d'oreille. Je traversai l'avenue principal de la Push à pied. Tous les passants me regardaient de travers. Emmitouflés dans leur manteau chaud, ils me prenaient pour un dingue. Pourtant, je n'avais pas froid, au contraire.

Je tournai dans ma rue et pénétrai dans l'immeuble. J'habitai un des immeubles plus ou moins neuf de la Push, juste en bordure de la forêt. Je savais qu'à cette heure, ni mon père, ni ma mère ne serai chez moi. J'en profitai donc pour balancer mon sac dans l'appartement et ressortir. Je fis le chemin inverse dans la Push et tournai juste avant le lycée. Je savais que Melissa serait chez elle à cette heure et je voulais absolument la voir. Lorsque je tournai dans sa rue, je me figeai. J'aperçu Melissa plus loin, appuyé contre le mur de chez elle…embrassant un autre gars !

La terre s'effondra autour de moi. Un voile rouge me passa devant les yeux et en une seconde, je fus devant eux.

J'empoignai le col du fameux gars et le soulevai du sol pour le balancer plus loin dans la rue. Melissa cria, paniqué. Je me rendis vaguement compte que je tremblai, mais je repartais déjà vers le gars. Alors que je m'apprêtai à le frappé, une main attrapa mon bras et me tira en arrière. Je reconnu le visage de Sam Uley. Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi il était là, puis je me rendis compte que je m'en fichais totalement. Je balançai mon poing dans sa direction, mais il l'attrapa et me tordit le bras dans mon dos. Un grognement échappa de ma gorge. Les tremblements redoublèrent.

Sam me tira en arrière tandis que je m'agitai dans ses bras. J'aperçu au loin Melissa qui aidait l'autre gars à ce relever alors que Sam me faisait pénétré dans la forêt. Alors, la colère m'embrassa totalement. Dans un cri étouffé, je senti mon corps se désarticuler totalement, comme s'il éclatait à cause de la chaleur. Sam me lâcha et je tombai à genoux. Un bruit de déchirure empli mes oreilles, me faisant ouvrir les yeux.

Je sursautai et fit un pas en arrière en apercevant un immense loup noir devant moi. Aussi grand qu'un cheval, l'animal s'assit et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

_Du calme Jared_

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, cherchant Sam des yeux, mais je ne le trouvai nul par. Alors mon regard revint au loup.

_Oui, Jared, c'est moi_.

Impossible. J'étais en train de devenir fou ma parole. Les loups garous n'existent pas ! Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ?

_Ca l'est un point c'est tout_.

Je sursautai. Comment avait-il pu répondre à une question que je n'avais pas posé à voix haute. A moins que je ne l'ai fait ?

_Non Jared, tu ne l'a pas fais. Je peux entendre tes pensées, et toi les miennes_.

Alors là, c'est sur, je suis fou. Impossible.

_Ecoute moi, _gronda-t-il.

Je sursautai. Lorsque je voulu reculer, je pris conscience que j'étais toujours à genoux. Je tentai de me relever, mais mon corps refusa de m'obéir. Soudain, j'eu peur de comprendre. Baissant les yeux, je hurlai de stupeur. Mais le son qui échappa de ma bouche me fit paniquer d'avantage. J'étais présent couvert de poil et sur quatre pattes ! Mon Dieu au secours !

_Du calme Jared !_

_Me calmer !!! Tu es marrant toi ! Ca n'est pas possible, ca n'est pas réelle !_

Avec mes nouvelles griffes, je tentai d'enlever ma fourrure. D'immense entaille apparurent sur ma peau, me faisant hurler de douleur. Je fermai les yeux une seconde sous le choc. La douleur disparu soudain, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. J'ouvrai les yeux et découvrais avec stupeur que les entailles n'étaient plus là.

_Qu'est-ce que …?_

_Tu régénère plus vite,_annonça Sam. _Maintenant, tu guérira beaucoup plus rapidement_.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Toujours assis, il me fixait, calme et imposant.

_Est-ce que ma température est lié à ça ?_

Le loup noir acquiesça.

_Merde !_

Sam se dressa sur ses pattes, plus imposant encore. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

_Maintenant, il faut que tu te retransforme._

_Comment ?_

_Pense à ta forme humaine, concentre toi. Ca viendra._

Je lui obéis. Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai sur moi, sur mon physique. La chaleur refit son apparition et je serrai les dents sous le choc. Je sentis alors mes muscles bouger de façons normal. J'agitai les doigts, en dénombrai 5. J'en aurai pleuré de joie.

Je me remis sur pied en titubant. Le loup noir était toujours là. Je baissai les yeux, et soudain, le rouge me monta aux joues.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que jallais finir nu !

Il agita la tête comme pour se plaindre et se redressa. Il fit un mouvement de la tête. J'y compris «　suis moi　». J'obtempérai. Il me ramena chez moi et s'assit. Je compris alors qu'il m'avait déposé là pour que je récupère mes vêtements. Je le fis donc, faisant attention à ce qu'aucun voisin de me voit ainsi. Une fois habillé, je redescendis. Je fus surpris de trouver Sam habillé.

-Suis moi, dit-il.

-Où tu m'emmène ?

-Chez Billy.

* * *

Une fois chez le vieux Billy Black, il m'invita à m'assoir sur la canapé. Alors qu'il préparai du café dans la cuisine, Jacob Black, son fils, déboula dans le salon.

-Papa ! Oups ! Bonjour Sam, Jared.

J'inclinai la tête, encore perdu dans mes pensées. J'étais un loup garou. Moi, Jared Vilas, je suis un monstre de la mythologie Quileute. Comme Sam.

En portant mon regard sur lui, je perçu son regard perçant qui fixait Jacob. Mon regard fit la navette entre l'un et l'autre. Sam semblait vouloir percer au plus profond de Jacob, tandis que le jeune homme lui, semblait mal à l'aise. Il évitai de croiser le regard de Sam qu'il savait braqué sur lui. Je devais interroger Sam à ce sujet.

Enfin, Billy arriva.

-Jake, je vais être occupé un moment. Va donc dans le garage vérifié la voiture, je crois qu'elle a un problème.

-Ouais c'est ça, marmonna Jake dans sa barbe. Et moi je suis Elvis Presley.

Jacob disparu en un éclair, sans doute ravi d'échappé au regard de Sam. Billy fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à nous et me fit face.

-Alors c'est toi le deuxième ?

J'hochai la tête.

-Alors mon garçon, nous avons à parler. Je vais être clair, être un loup, c'est être un protecteur de la tribu. C'est une lourde responsabilité.

Et merde, pourquoi moi !

-Je vais maintenant te parler des différentes choses que cela implique.

Il soupira.

-D'abord, tu va guérir plus vite, plus de maladie, plus de blessure qui cicatrise lentement.

-Vous voulez dire que je suis invincible ?

-Presque. Une seul chose à la capacité de te tuer.

J'attendis qu'il développe, mais ne semblant pas ce décidé, je posai pas question à voix haute.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les vampires.

OK. Là on a touché le fond du bizarre, puissant huit mille.

-Les vampires, rien que ça ?

-Ne plaisante pas avec ca, jeune homme.

Je me renfrognai.

-Ensuite, tu vas cesser de vieillir

-Je suis immortel !?

-Du calme ! Laisse moi finir ! Tu ne vieilliras pas tant que tu muteras fréquemment. Un jour, tu pourras décider de redevenir mortel. Ensuite, tu l'as sans doute remarqué, les loups communiquent de façons…particulière.

Particulière qu'il dit ! C'est l'euphémisme du siècle !

-Y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Le reste, tu l'apprendra en temps voulu.

Et bien, adieu ma petite vie tranquille !

gronda-t-il.


	4. Jared Imprégnation

**Ah, voilà, je n'ai aucune parole. J'avais dis une par jour et me voilà déjà à deux, malgré tout les problèmes que j'ai pour mettre de nouveau chapitre. Faut-il que j'aime mes fans...**

**Little Lexy : Voila tes prières exaucées, l'impregnation de Jared, tout fraichement écrite ! J'espère qu'elle sera à ton gout !**

**SuperGirl971 : Je suis bien contente que le le chapitre t'ai plu. Comme tu le sais, je ne résiste pas, malgré les difficultés que je rencontre à poster mes chapitres à en poster un deuxième...**

**Caramelise : Jared est un personnage énigmatique et assez mystérieux qu'il est plaisant d'utiliser dans les fics, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on peut en faire ce que l'on veut. C'est vrai, le gronda-t-il n'a rien à faire là, c'est un bug, je ne l'avais pas vu...^^"**

**Voilà, comme la dernière fois, j'ai galéré à poster ce chapitre. **

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4 : **Jared (Imprégnation)

*** * ***

Assis dans le canapé de chez Sam, j'attendais patiemment que mon Alpha se décide à bouger son train. Depuis près de deux mois que j'étais un loup, je n'avais plus mis un pied à l'école. Mes parents me faisaient la guerre pour que j'y retourne. Mais jusqu'à présent, j'avais trop peur de péter un plomb en cours pour y retourner. Je métrisais encore mal mes émotions et mes métamorphose était encore la source de la perte de beaucoup de vêtements. Sauf qu'en cours, il n'y aurait pas que les vêtements en danger.

Emily sorti de la cuisine, un immense plat de gâteaux dans les bras. Je me précipitai pour l'aider et elle me remercia avec un sourire. Lorsque ses lèvres frémirent, la balafres sur sa joue modifia sa forme. Je détournai les yeux et posai le plateau sur la table. C'étais la raison pour laquelle je ne retournai pas en cours.

Pourtant, une force inexplicable me poussai à y retourner. Je n'avais pourtant jamais été studieux, loin de là. Je ne m'expliquai pas mon soudain amour pour les cours.

Sam se décida enfin à descendre, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un jean simple. Il enfila ses baskets et embrassa Emily qui gloussa dans ses bras. Yeurk, pitié, pas en publique !

-Yeurk ! Retenez vous !

Je tournai la tête et envoyai un gâteau vers la porte. Paul le réceptionna et me sourit.

Paul était le dernier arrivé dans la meute. Il était avec nous depuis quelques jours seulement. C'était à ma connaissance celui qui avait le mieux prit la nouvelle. Il en était très fière.

Paul se laissa tomber sur une chaise à coté de moi et mordit à pleine dent dans le gâteau. Il s'extasia.

-Hum ! Comme toujours Emily, tes gâteaux sont une merveille !

Emily le remercia d'un sourire et repartit en cuisine.

-Alors Vilas ! Comme ça tu retournes au bahut ? Si j'étais toi, je n'y foutrais plus les pieds !

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas moi Paul. Et même si ta mère est très cool à ce sujet, je préfèrerai éviter de contrarier mes propres parents.

Sam s'installa à table et prit un gâteau.

-J'ai réussi à négocier ton retour. Il faudra que tu rattrape les cours que tu as manqués, mais ça devrais aller.

J'acquiesçai pour le remercier. Emily revint avec café et jus d'orange. Paul se leva pour l'aider à finir de ramener à manger à table.

Une fois le petit déjeuner titanesque engloutit, j'eu un léger rire. Depuis que nous étions des loups, nous avions un appétit d'ogre.

Sam se leva et me fit signe de le suivre.

-Paul, va t'entrainer !

Paul effectua un salut militaire, récupéra un dernier gâteau et sprinta jusqu'à la forêt. Sam récupéra ses clefs, embrassa Emily pour lui dire au revoir, et me conduit à la voiture. Il était presque huit heures et les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Dans la voiture, un silence serein régnait. Sam n'était pas un bavard. Il s'arrêta devant le lycée et je descendis.

-Merci pour la course.

-De rien. En cas de problème, tu files. Si vraiment ça barde, appelle.

J'acquiesçai, puis je m'écartai de la voiture pour filer vers le lycée. Déjà les élèves se bousculaient pour entrer. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'étais pas à ma place ici. Paul avait sans doute raison. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, je devais m'accrocher. Au moins jusqu'à ce soir.

Je traversai les couloirs jusqu'à ma salle. En entrant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-M. Vilas, me salua mon professeur. Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous.

Je le saluai d'un mouvement de tête. Puis, dans un silence de mort, je traversai la salle pour m'installer à ma table habituelle. Ma voisine n'étais pas encore arrivé. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ca m'attristais. Je chassai vite cette idée de ma tête pour me concentrer sur mon bouquin. Les autres élèves me fixaient comme une bêtes curieuses. La bande de Sam attiraient tout les regards. Et maintenant, j'en faisais parti. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre et fixai la forêt au loin. Je pensais à Paul qui devait s'entrainer, à Sam qui devait le surveiller. J'aurai préféré y être…

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, en même temps que la cloche retenti. Une odeur de pèche envahi mes narines. J'humai l'air à plein poumon et me tournai vers la porte. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, la terre s'arrêta de tourner. J'eu l'impression que le temps se suspendait, que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Une immense chaleur me remplit totalement. C'étais comme si l'attraction terrestre n'avait plus de prise sur moi. A la place, j'étais attiré, aimanté par elle. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle comprit que c'étais elle que je regardai. Elle avança timidement jusqu'à notre table.

-Bonjour Jared, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Bonjour Kim.

Elle eu un sourire timide qui me fit totalement fondre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Durant toute la matinée où je fus assit près d'elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de la contempler. J'étais complètement sous le charme. Malgré plusieurs rappel à l'ordre, je n'arrivais pas à détacher les yeux de cette petite chose avec ses grand yeux de braise. Son sourire me faisait décoller à des kilomètres de mon siège, si bien que le passait des heures à tenter de la faire rire. Son rire… C'était le plus beau son qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin de la journée de cours, j'eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachai le cœur. Kim me sourit, me salua, et quitta la pièce. Je restai sous le choc de la douleur, assis à ma table. Lorsque la salle fut presque vide, je me décidai à me lever et à partir. Sam m'attendait dehors, appuyé contre sa voiture. Lorsqu'il vit ma mine déconfite, il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Jared ?

J'avais les yeux dans le vague, complètement perdu.

-Sam, je crois que je me suis imprégné.

*

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé depuis mon imprégnation. J'allais tout les jours en cours, à toutes mes heures, juste pour pouvoir voir Kim. J'avais même commencer à aller la chercher le matin pour l'escorter en cour. Je passai mon temps à tenter de la faire sourire, ou rire. J'étais complètement accro. Ca me faisait même peur.

J'ignorai totalement comment lui dire que j'étais un loup. J'ignorai comme elle réagirai.

Un soir, alors que je la ramenai chez elle, nous nous arrêtâmes comme souvent devant chez elle pour discuter. Je m'étais appuyé contre un muret tandis qu'elle restait devant moi, me parlant d'elle. Je l'écoutai comme la plus formidable des histoires. Un coup de vent balaya la rue, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux noirs de jais. Je me redressai et m'approchai d'elle. Je la sentis se figer tandis que je tendais la main vers son visage. J'attrapai une de ses mèches pour la replacer derrière son oreille. Elle rougit, déclenchant un sourire chez moi.

Une irrésistible envie me pris alors. Je me penchai en avant, et me rapprochai d'elle. Son cœur accéléra, battant dans sa poitrine frénétiquement. Mon cœur s'accommoda au rythme du sien. Je me penchai d'avantage, pour compenser nos vingt centimètres d'écart. Une fois assez proche, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle frémit fortement et répondit timidement à mon baisé. Je m'éloignai légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Un léger sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Je lui sourit en retour.

-A demain alors, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-A demain.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, me lançant un dernier regard avant d'entrer chez elle.

Moi, je restai planter là encore un moment, à observer la porte par laquelle elle avait disparu avant de sourire et de m'élancer en courant vers chez moi.

Ni mon père, ni ma mère ne comprirent ma joie et ma bonne humeur, et je ne pris pas la peine de leur expliquer. J'étais amoureux !

*

* * *

-Sam, qu'est-ce que je dois faire !

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Cela faisait deux semaines que Kim et moi sortions ensemble, et je n'avais toujours pas oser lui dire la vérité. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle ne me rejette !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Parle un point c'est tout !

Facile à dire ! Hey salut Kim, voilà, il faut que je te parle. Tu sais, je suis un loup garou ! Mais s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas, tu es mon âme sœur et je me suis imprégné de toi !

Résultat des courses, je me fais plaquer. Pourtant, j'ai pensé à tout les subterfuges pour le lui dire, mais à chaque fois que je me passe la scène dans la tête, ma simulation fini toujours de la même manière. Elle s'enfuit en hurlant. Bref, depuis une semaine, j'étais sur les nerfs parce que j'étais incapable de trouver une solution. Et ce soir, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle…Mon Dieu venez moi en aide !

*

* * *

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque je tapai à sa porte. Je soufflai pour me donner du courage, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, tout mes efforts s'écroulèrent. Elle était là, souriante devant moi, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant légèrement devant ses yeux. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle me sourit timidement et passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Rien que ce geste accéléra ma respiration et ma tention. Elle portai un jean tout simple et une tunique. C'était la tenue la plus féminine que je l'ai jamais vu porter. Elle c'était même légèrement maquillée.

-Entre, dit-elle en s'effaçant.

Je pénétrai dans la maison, apparemment vide.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Non, dit-elle en rougissant. Ils dinent à Port Angeles.

Je dégluti difficilement. Mon Dieu Jared ressaisi toi mon vieux ! Tu ne vas pas stresser comme un puceau non plus !

Pourtant, seul dans cette immense maison avec la femme que j'aimais…

-J'ai commender les pizzas, elles ne vont plus tarder. Et j'ai louer des films.

Elle semblait tendu. Je l'attrapai par la main et la tirai vers moi pour l'embrasser. Elle se détendit et me rendit mon baisé. La sonnette de l'entrée retenti. Je filai pour ouvrir au livreur. Kim était parti dans la cuisine chercher de l'argent. Je fouillai dans mes poches pour en sortir 15$95 et les donnais au livreur.

Lorsque Kim revint, j'avais les pizzas en main et un immense sourire sur le visage.

-Trop tard, dis-je en secouant les boites en cartons.

Elle eu une mine renfrogné qui ne dura pas. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon sur la canapé, Kim appuyée contre moi, et nous commençâmes à manger avec un film. Elle avait choisi de passer tout les Matrix ce soir. Nous en avions pour un bon nombre d'heure.

A la moitié du premier, nous avions (ou plutôt, j'avais) fini les pizzas. Je m'installai donc plus confortablement dans le canapé et attirai Kim contre moi. Elle se lova dans mes bras avec un immense sourire. Le film m'intéressa tout de suite beaucoup moins. Je préférai la regarder respirer, regarder ses réactions devant les scènes d'actions. J'adorai la façon dont elle serrait les poings lorsque Néo frappai un des méchants. Un sourire s'affichait sur mon visage. Puis vint la scène ou Néo tentait d'avouer qu'il n'était pas l'élu. Il avait peur de faire de la peine à ses amis…

-Kim ?

Elle se redressa et planta son regard dans le mien. J'attrapai la télécommande et mis le film sur pose.

-Kim, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le canapé pour me faire entièrement face. J'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage.

-Kim, j'ai…je ne suis pas exactement celui que tu crois.

Elle semblait perdu.

-Kim, tu connais les légendes Quileutes ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu sais que nous descendront supposément des loups ?

Elle acquiesça, ne voyant toujours pas où je voulais en venir.

-Et bien, cette légende est vrai.

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

-Comment ca ?

-Kim, les loups mythique existent bel et bien. Ce que j'essaye de te dire…C'est que je suis un loup garou…

Silence. Elle me regardait fixement. Je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer son expression.

-Kim, dit quelque chose.

Elle tourna la tête et fixa un point, très loin de moi. Je senti mon cœur se briser en mille morceau.

-Kim ?

Ma voix déraillait légèrement. Elle le perçu car elle vrilla automatiquement son regard au mien. Au bout de quelques instants, elle sourit.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais spécial.

Sur ce, elle se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement.


	5. Paul Transformation

**Merci à ce qui me suive pour leur encouragement. Voila l'arrivée dans notre petite bande de Paul YIRUMA !!!**

**SuperGirl971 : Merci merci ! Je sais, Jake et son impregnation t'ont laissé un mauvais souvenir...**

**Mrs Esme Cullen : Heureuse de plaire, j'aime faire dans l'originalité. Et cette fic me tournait en tête depuis un moment.**

**Caramelise : J'aurai aimé faire durer le plaisir, mais donc un One Shot, c'est compliqué. Je me suis servis du fais qu'on savait que Kim était déjà folle de lui. Ca permet un gain de temps pas possible ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 :

Paul (Transformation)

*** * ***

Mon nom est Paul Yiruma. Je viens de fêter mes dix-huit ans la semaine dernière. Certain diront que je suis lunatique, d'autres colérique, d'autres diront carrément que je suis un casse couille de première. Moi je dirai juste que je suis moi. OK, si je devais me définir, je dirais excessif. Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

Comme tout les matins depuis trois semaines, je fus réveillé par le bruit de la pluie contre mes carreaux, c'était un vrai déluge. La Push n'a jamais été connue pour ses immenses ciels bleus et son soleil printanier, mais là tout de même…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui m'indiqua que j'aurai dû être levé depuis quinze bonnes minutes. Une partie de moi (d'accord, la totalité de moi pour être honnête) eu une réflexion bien intelligente : est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de me lever ? La réponse était non, bien évidement, alors je me recouchai sur le coté et tentai de me rendormir. Pourtant, ma mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Paul Yiruma ! Si tu n'es pas levé, lavé, habillé, et en bas dans vingt minutes, je te jure que tu ne verra plus l'extérieur de cette maison que part ta fenêtre ou celle de ton lycée !

Privé de sortie alors qu'une magnifique princesse Indienne tenait à passer son samedi soir avec moi !? Alors là, même pas en rêve.

Avec un peu d'élan, je me mis sur pied en une seconde et attrapai un jean et une chemise propre sur ma chaise. Puis je fonçai dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Une fois prêt, je descendis l'escalier en trombe et m'affalai sur un tabouret. Une merveilleuse odeur de pain grillé et d'œuf brouillé planait dans la cuisine. J'inspirai profondément, l'eau me montant à la bouche.

-Voilà qui est mieux, annonça ma mère en me servant. Tu as fait tes devoirs ? Et la lettre d'excuse à M. Greene ? Tu sais qu'il n'acceptera plus aucun écart de ta part !?

Ah, ce cher M. Greene…Le pauvre avait eu le déplaisir de rencontrer une légion de grenouille dans son casier. La jolie princesse Indienne militait pour la libération des grenouille plutôt que leur dissection. Que ne ferais-je pas pour un rencart !

Enfin bref, M. Greene avait fini par savoir je ne sais comment que c'étais moi le responsable. D'accord, je sais comment. A force de me venter, j'avais fini par me faire prendre. Et depuis, le principal réclamait à corps et à cri une lettre d'excuse sous peine de mon renvois définitif.

-Bonjour à toi aussi maman. Hum, merci, ca va, et toi ? Oh, qu'elle magnifique petit déjeuné tu m'as préparé !

Elle eu un sourire et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser sur le front. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de moi, elle avait les sourcils froncés.

-Tu as toujours énormément de fièvre. Je ne comprend pas.

-T'inquiète maman. Je me sens bien, juré.

Elle me lança un regard, pas tout à fait rassurée, puis reprit sa cuisine.

*

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, j'arrivai devant le lycée, un toast dans la bouche.

-Yo Paul !

-Salut Jeb. Alors ce match ?

-On les a massacré !

J'eu un sourire et avançai avec Jeb à travers les couloirs jusqu'à mon cour de maths. La matinée s'annonçai longue.

*

* * *

Vers midi, je quittai le bahut, éreinté. Quelle idée de nous forcer à faire des maths !?

La pluie était encore bien forte. Je sorti sous le déluge, laissant l'eau froide me couler sur la peau et tremper mes vêtements en quelques secondes.

-Hey Yiruma !

Je me retournai vivement, priant pour avoir mal reconnu la voix qui m'appelai. Pitié, pas ce con… Faite que la flotte me brouille la vue !

Et merde !

-Spence, dis-je morose.

-Alors Yiruma, pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ta place de capitaine ?

En réalité, j'avais l'avais plutôt cédé que perdu, mais Spence ne faisait pas vraiment la différance. Ma mère avait eu besoin de moi cette année à la boutique, et le basket était devenu un luxe que je ne pouvais plus me permettre.

-Tu sais qui le coach à choisi pour te remplacer Yiruma ? Moi !

Je restai scotché. Pas possible ?!

-Maintenant que tu as été viré, on va peut être pouvoir enfin gagner le tournois.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler. D'abord doucement, mais plus je l'écoutai parler, plus la colère m'envahissait, et les tremblements redoublaient d'intensité. A la fin de son petit discours sur ma nullité et sur le fait que l'équipe s'en sortirait bien mieux sans moi, je me moquai bien d'être viré par M. Greene. Mon poing parti avant même que j'ai eu le temps de le prévoir, me laissant moi-même (ainsi que les témoins sous le choc). Spence vola à quelques mètres de là, s'affalant dans une flaque d'eau. Une seconde, j'eu peur pour sa santé, mais lorsqu'il se redressa, le regard incendiaire, ma culpabilité disparu d'un coup.

-Yiruma, t'es un homme mort.

Moi ? Mort ? Comme tu y vas !

La colère reprenait le dessus, accompagnée cette fois, en plus des tremblements, d'une vague de chaleur qui me fit presque mal. Je grognai, mais fut surpris de la puissance de ce bruit. Spence sursauta mais ne se débina pas. Trop de fierté et de témoin pour ça. Il se releva et plongea sur moi. Je s'esquivai mais je reçu son genoux en plein dans l'estomac. Je m'attendais à souffrir, mais rien. Alors que Spence, lui était plier en deux et se massait la jambe. Je l'attrapai par le col et le soulevai de sol. Armant mon bras, je m'apprêtai à frapper.

Un éclair de douleur me traversa lorsque quelqu'un entra en contact avec moi, me faisant lâcher prise sur Spence et tomber quelques mètres plus loin. Je me redressai en secouant la tête pour dissiper le trouble. Jared Vilas se tenait en face de moi, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Un gout métallique se propagea sur ma langue. Je crachai et fus horrifier de voir du sang par terre. Ce connard m'avait fait saigner !

Je me relevai d'un bon, tremblant comme jamais, le regard voilé par un halo rouge sombre. Jared s'éloigna de moi. Oh non mon coco ! Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça !

Je m'élançai après lui, mais alors que je m'apprêtai à l'attraper, il s'esquiva et parti en courant vers la forêt. Je le suivis, bien décidé à lui en coller une. Il accéléra, me semant presque. Malheureusement pour lui, le basket dégourdit. J'accélérai le rythme. Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil en me voyant si proche de lui. Il accéléra d'avantage. L'eau me brouillai la vue, et je devais baisser la tête pour y voir claire.

Lorsqu'il dépassa la lisière de la forêt, j'hésitai. Un éclat de rire fit repartir mon élan de colère et je pénétrai dans la forêt. Je m'y enfonçai, cherchant Jared des yeux. J'avais traversé près d'un kilomètre de forêt, lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour me faire face. Son regard était plein de défis et d'amusement. Je grognai de colère et lui sautai dessus. Il ne s'évapora pas. Il resta à me regarder l'approcher. Lorsque je le heurtai, la chaleur qui était déjà bien présente m'arracha un cri. Elle augmenta de puissance et d'intensité. Je me recroquevillai sous la douleur. Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre alors que j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachai la peau.

Il me fallu plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre mes esprits et réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque je le fis, Jared se tenait debout près d'un arbre, à quelques mètres de moi.

Mais comment il est arrivé là celui la !

Je tentai de me redresser, mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. J'avais l'impression d'être cloué au sol à quatre patte. Je baissai les yeux par réflexe et laissai échappé un cri de terreur.

Nom de Dieu ! C'est moi qui est hurler comme ca ?

_Oui Paul, c'est toi._

_Hein ? Qui va là ?_

J'avais bien essayé de le dire, mais les mots ne sortaient plus de ma bouche. Je relevai les yeux vers Jared, n'ayant pas reconnu sa voix. Il fit non de la tête et tourna son regard vers les arbres à sa gauche. Je suivis son regard et eu un mouvement de recule.

Un immense loup noir se tenait assis près d'un pin, l'air sévère. Il me fixait.

_Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !?_

_Ce truc_, répondis la voix que je n'identifiai toujours pas, _c'est la représentation physique des légendes Quileutes_.

_Quoi ?_

Le loup soupira. Attendez une seconde, les loups ne soupir pas ! Si ?

_Je ne suis pas un loup ordinaire._

Je sursautai. Merde, c'est le loup qui me parlait. Mais, une seconde. Si je n'arrive pas à parler… Comment il me comprend ?

_Je peux lire tes pensées._

D'accord, j'ai du me cogner la tête contre un arbre. Ouais, c'est ca ! Je viens de me faire une méga bosse et je délire. Ouf, une seconde j'ai eu peur.

_Tu ne t'ai pas cogné_.

Je bloquai totalement. Pas de bosse ?

-Tu es un loup Paul. Tu es un protecteur Quileute, comme dans nos légendes.

Je tournai la tête vers Jared. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et retira son t-shirt. Puis il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Je détournai les yeux.

_Hey ! Pas la peine de te foutre à poil ! T'a jamais été mon genre Vilas !_

Je tournai la tête vers lui, par curiosité morbide sans doute. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il trafiquait. Mais lorsque mes yeux se posèrent vers l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, je vis un autre loup, moins énorme que le premier et au pelage gris foncé.

_C'est moi, Jared_.

Je sursautai.

_Jared ?_

Vite, une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère !

_C'est quoi cette chaussette de gonzesse à ta patte droite ?_ pensai-je en désignant la tache blanche sur sa patte.

Jared rit.

_Même en loup tu reste un chieur_.

_Attend une seconde. Je suis un loup ?_

_Bien Paul ! Tu as enfin compris ? Tu n'es peut-être pas un cas désespéré._

_Trop cool ! J'suis un loup garou !_

Sam et Jared échangèrent un regard.

_Bah quoi ? J'ai encore dit une connerie ?_

_Rien, _dit Sam. _C'est juste que tu es le premier à le prendre aussi bien._

_Combien on est ?_

_Juste tout les trois, mais on risque d'accueillir plus de monde. _

_Wow ! Quand je vais annoncer ça au potes !_

Sam se redressa et montra les crocs.

_Quoi ?_

_Tu ne dois en parler à personne Paul. Personne !_

_OK ! Pas la peine de t'énerver._

Je me renfrognai. C'est bien la peine d'avoir des pouvoirs si je ne pouvais pas en profiter auprès des filles. C'est bien connu, les loups garous on un coté mystérieux et sauvage qui les fait craquer.

_Voyons voir comment tu te débrouille Yurima ! _m'appela Jared en se ramassant sur lui-même.

J'eu à peine de temps de me mettre en position que déjà Jared me sautait dessus. Je sens que je vais adorer cette nouvelle vie !

*

* * *

-Récapitulons, dit-je en regardant le vieux Quil droit dans les yeux. Je suis un loup, une sorte de légende Quileute en chaire et en os, et je suis comme ça pour protégé la tribu des vampires ?

Il acquiesça.

-Et les vampires, c'est les Cullen ?

Il acquiesça encore.

-Et grâce à ma condition, je peux me transformer en loup, guérir aussi vite que l'éclair, je cesse de vieillir, je suis plus rapide et plus fort ?

Encore une fois il acquiesça. Un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

-Trop cool.

Jared et Sam me regardaient comme si je débarquai d'une autre planète.

-Maintenant que tu sais ca, dit Harry qui était assis à la droite de Sam, il faut que tu sache que tes transformations peuvent avoir lieu lorsque tu es en colère ou énervé, et que tu deviens un danger pour ceux qui t'entour.

Aie, moi et mon sale caractère, on allait encore faire mouche.

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te maitriser. Tu comprends.

C'est mon tour d'acquiescer comme un pantin désarticulé. Et bien, ca risque d'être intéressant…


	6. Paul Imprégnation

**Voilà le chapitre de l'imprégation de notre loup bagareur préféré ! Alors en plus de ce chapitre, je voulais faire une pub pour une fiction que met en personnage pricipaux Paul et Rachel. Son nom : Coup de Foudre Version Quileute de MickeyMantle. Cette fic est à lire, c'est ma recommandation du chapitre ! **

**Little Lexy : Heureuse de t'avoir faite changer d'avis sur Paul. Ce personnage vaut le détour, moi je l'adore, c'est un peu le Emmett loup.**

**Caramelise : Moi aussi j'adore Paul. Vraiment, il est trop marant. J'espère que l'imprégnation te plaira, je l'ai faite un peu moins rapide, d'ailleurs, elle aurait des suite possible, d'où la recommendation de lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Paul (Imprégnation)

*** * ***

-Hey ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, un bruit retentit dans la cuisine. Je m'y rendis. Emily était affairée dans la cuisine à nous préparer de quoi remplir les ventres de la bande d'affamé que nous faisions.

-Salut Emily.

Elle se redressa et me sourit.

-Bonjour Paul. Tu cherches les autres ?

-Ouais. Tu ne saurais pas où ils sont par hasard ?

Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde.

-Sam est chez les Black avec Jacob, Embry et Quil. La sœur de Jake est de retour à la réserve. Ils l'accueillent comme il se doit.

-Ha ! C'est pour ça la fête de la plage ce soir ?

Elle rit.

-Tu dormais ou quoi quand Sam en a parlé ?

Je rougis.

-Ouais, peut-être un peu…

Elle eu un sourire bienveillant. Emily était vraiment une fille cool. Elle supportait les loup comme personne. Et je dois avouer que je la tenais en haute estime de supporter Leah à longueur de journée. Depuis que Sam c'était imprégné d'elle et que Leah avait rejoint (allez savoir comment) la meute, ses deux là devaient se supporter. La pauvre Emily faisait un effort monstre pour sa cousine, mais Leah était une rancunière et elle ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau comme ça…

Ah, l'imprégnation ! Quelle belle connerie ! J'espérais vraiment que cela ne m'arriverait jamais. Ma petite vie de coureur de jupon m'allait très bien.

-Et Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin et Brady ?

-Ils sont en patrouille je crois.

Assez nombreux pour ce passer de moi.

-Bon, bah je vais aller voir les Black dans ce cas.

Emily m'adressa un signe de main et reparti à ses fourneaux.

-Paul, m'appela-t-elle. Tu pourrais dire à tes frères de venir m'aider ce soir pour apporter la nourriture ?

-No problemo Maman Louve !

Elle eu un sourire et redis paru dans la cuisine tandis que je filai vers chez les Black. Durant le trajet, je repensai encore à l'imprégnation, à l'âme sœur… Qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Penser à autre chose.

Alors la sœur de Jake est de retour ? Enfin un peu de viande fraiche. Je ne devrai pas penser ce genre de chose de la sœur d'un de mes frères de meute… Surtout que Jake peut-être impitoyable lorsqu'il s'y met…

J'étais à mi-chemin de la maison en bois rouge des Black quand je tentai de me remémorer le visage de Rachel. Je me rappelais qu'elle avait les traits fin, un joli visage, et de long cheveux noir et raide. Avec de grand yeux noir pour agrémenter le tout.

Les voix des Black et de Sam, Quil et Embry me parvinrent enfin. J'apercevais la maisonnette des Black. Je trottinai jusqu'à la porte. Des rires et des cris de joie s'élevai de la maisonnette. La seule personne dont je n'entendais pas le rire était Jacob. Pauvre gosse. Depuis que Bella avait décidé de ce marier avec la sangsue, il était complètement désemparé.

Je tendis la main et frappai.

-C'est Paul, annonça Quil.

J'eu un sourire.

-J'arrive, annonça une voix féminine.

Sans doute Rachel.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. J'adressai mon plus beau sourire à la femme qui m'ouvrit. Lorsque nos regard se croisèrent, mon sourire s'effaça, remplacé par un air étonné. Rachel haussa les sourcils.

Mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine au point que j'eu l'impression que j'allais imploser. Une douce chaleur m'envahi. Je me senti soudain séparé de toute chose matérielle. Je ne sentais même plus mon corps. J'avais l'impression de flotter, d'être en apesanteur, et pourtant, relié à quelque chose de bien concret, comme un ballon gonflé à l'hélium qu'on accroche au bras des enfants. Mais moi, j'étais attaché à cette magnifique jeune femme en face de moi.

J'avais osé dire qu'elle était jolie ! Elle était magnifique ! La plus belle créature que j'eu jamais vu. Même les sangsues et leur beauté surhumaine ne valait rien face à elle.

Le fauteuil roulant de Billy apparu derrière l'ange en face de moi. Je ne vis pas l'expression de son visage, trop concentré sur le visage maintenant gêné de ma belle, mais je l'entendis soupirer.

-Saleté de légende Quileute, marmonna-t-il. C'étais censé être rare !

Il avança encore.

-Rachel, pousse toi s'il te plait. Paul, ferme la bouche et rentre.

J'obtempérai en fixant toujours Rachel. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher les yeux d'elle. J'avais trop peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Rachel rejoint le minuscule salon où Quil, Embry et son frère s'étalaient déjà. Quil et Embry me lancèrent un regard étonné en voyant ma tête. Sam lui me fixai comme toujours d'un regard neutre. Un vrai regard de loup…

Rachel s'assit près de son frère. Jacob n'avait pas lever les yeux de la fenêtre. Il semblait très loin de nous.

-Rachel, nous allons devoir te parler.

Rachel lança un regard à son père.

-Quoi papa ?

Il soupira.

-tu te rappelle de toute les légendes Quileute que je vous racontais à ta sœur et toi lorsque vous étiez enfants ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Que dirais tu si je te disais que tout est vrai.

Elle le fixa comme s'il était fou.

-C'est impossible.

Jacob leva enfin les yeux, semblant se rendre compte que quelque chose clochai. Il me lança un regard, perçu mon regard pour sa sœur et se leva en tremblant.

-Ah non ! Pas toi ! Pas ma sœur !

-Du calme Jake, dit Sam.

Jacob continuait de trembler. Quil et Embry se levèrent comme un seul homme et l'entourèrent.

-Qui, Embry, sortez le.

Les deux garçons obtempérèrent. Jacob se laissa entrainer dehors, me lançant toujours des regards massacrants.

Durant tout ce temps, mon regard n'avait jamais lâcher Rachel. Je me contentai d'écouter ou d'utiliser ma vision périphérique.

-Rachel, toutes les légendes Quileutes sont vrai. Les loups existent bien.

Elle trembla.

-Pourquoi tu me dit ça ?

Son père soupira et me jeta un coup d'œil. Rachel croisa son regard et nos regard se croisèrent. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux.

-Tu te rappelle de ce qu'est l'imprégnation ?

Elle le fixa un moment, cherchant sans doute à savoir s'il plaisantait.

-C'est une sorte de coup de foudre, répondit-elle.

Je me concentrai alors sur sa voix. Et quelle voix !

-exactement, répondit Billy. C'est puissant, définitif, et surtout, incontrôlable.

-Papa, pourquoi tu me parle de ça ?

-Parce que je me suis imprégné de toi…

La totalité des yeux de la pièce se braquèrent sur moi. Mais seuls les yeux de Rachel dans les miens avaient une importance.

-Tu ne peux pas t'être trompé ?

C'étais comme recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Je fis non de la tête. Rachel chercha son père des yeux qui confirma.

-Et moi dans tout ça ?

-Rachel, appela Sam. Personne ne te force à rien. Nous te prévenons juste. Paul serait prêt à tout pour toi. Il acceptera toute place que tu voudras bien lui donner dans ta vie.

Ouais, je ferais tout…Et plus encore…Et bizarrement, même si je savais que ca devrais m'ennuyer, je m'en moque. M'imaginer une seconde sans ça, sans Rachel, c'était comme m'arracher le cœur pour le passer au mixeur.

*

* * *

Billy m'avait mis dehors, pour laisser du temps à Rachel d'encaisser la nouvelle. Sam m'avait proposé de passer chez lui, mais j'étais trop sonné pour ca. J'avais décidé de flâner sur la plage.

J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches et shootai nerveusement dans un galet qui alla ricocher sur l'eau. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Rachel. Rachel et son sourire, Rachel et le son de sa voix, Rachel et ses yeux, ses deux rubis noirs…

-Hey beau gosse !

Je me tournai vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec Béa, une jeune fille de la réserve Makah. Elle m'adressa un sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute vis-à-vis de ses intentions. Et je dois avouer qu'il y a quelques heures, j'aurai foncer.

-Béa, la saluai-je froidement.

Malgré la température fraiche, Béa ne portai qu'un short affreusement court et un haut de maillot de bain. J'aperçu ses copines derrière, toutes au bras d'un garçon.

-Dit Paul, je me sens seule. Tu me tiendrais compagnie ?

Je soupirai.

-Non Béa, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Elle minauda et se rapprocha de moi, collant des mains sur mon torse.

-Aller, on va s'amuser.

J'en eu soudain assez de mon ancienne vie. Je repoussai Béa qui tituba en arrière. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux, étonnée du mon comportement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Cria-t-elle.

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais pas d'humeur Béa, il te faut quoi de plus ?

J'étais étrangement calme, blasé. Je la regardai de ma tête et demi de plus qu'elle, les yeux vides. Je la sentais fulminer, son visage virait au rouge. Elle lava la main pour me gifler, mais je la rattrapai au vol et la bloquai. Elle me regarda, une lueur de terreur dans les yeux.

Je la lâchai. Elle tituba en arrière, le regard toujours empli de peur. Elle tourna les talons et disparu. Ses amies l'accueillirent en me lançant des regards massacrants. Je soupirai et tournai les talons.

Chez moi, ma mère discutait au téléphone avec Billy. Elle raccrocha quand j'arrivai et se jeta sur moi.

-Paul ? Billy viens de m'appeler. Ca va ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Elle me lança un regard inquiet tandis que je quittai la pièce pour ma chambre. Je m'effondrai sur le lit, les mains croisées sous la tête.

*

* * *

Je dus m'endormir, car lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, on frappait à ma porte et la nuit était tombé.

-Paul ? Tu dors ?

-Plus maintenant, marmonnai-je. Entre Jared.

Jared apparu su le seuil de la porte. Il me sourit et vint s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit.

-Alors le bourreau des cœurs, tu t'es passé la corde au cou ?

Je grognai et mis mon oreiller sur mon yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jared ?

-La fête va commencer. Et il y aura Rachel.

Ouvrant les yeux d'un coup, je balançai l'oreiller à Jared et attrapai une chemise propre et un jean. Jared se tordait de rire en me regardant courir partout.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi. Sinon, je parle à Kim de tes conquêtes.

Jared fronça les sourcils et grogna, déclenchant mon hilarité.

*

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai sur la plage de la Push, toute la meute était déjà là, avec Billy, Sue et Quil. Quil jouait à faire voler Claire autour du feu de camps. Sam parlait avec les anciens, tandis que les jeunes se battaient, faisaient griller des saucisses, ou bien tout simplement riaient. J'aperçu Kim, Emily et Rachel près du feu de camps. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Le regard de Rachel croisa le mien, s'y accrochant. Je cessai de respirer. Lorsque la main de Jared s'abattît sur mon épaule, je failli avoir une attaque. Il éclata de rire en me sentant sursauter. Je le fusillai du regard avant de retourner à ma contemplation de Rachel. Mais cette dernière avait baissé les yeux et fixait le sol.

-Crétin, marmonnai-je.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, rassemblai le peu de force qu'il me restait en inspirant profondément et filai vers le feu de camps. Rachel se ramassa sur elle-même à mon approche. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurai eu un grand nombre de blague plus ou moins graveleuse à lui servir. Mais j'en était incapable.

La discussion s'arrêta net à mon arrivée. Je dégluti bruyamment et saluai les filles, gardant Rachel pour la fin. Lorsque j'arrivai à elle, je me raidis. Un vrai collégien !

-Rachel ? Je peux te parler une seconde s'il te plait ?

Elle releva les yeux et acquiesça. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à ce relever, mais elle la refusa et préféra se débrouiller seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce simple geste eu le mérite de me faire mal. Très mal.

Elle se redressa et époussetât la terre sur son jean. Je déglutis et l'invitai à me suivre. Elle le fit, pas rassurée du tout. Je la conduit le long de la plage, à l'écart du reste de la meute. Une fois que nous fûmes assez loin, je soupirai et lui fit face. Elle fixait les galets de la plage.

-Rachel ?

Elle releva les yeux et rougit.

-Rachel, je ne vais te forcer à rien. Personne ne te force à rien. Je voudrais que tu sache que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse, même si ce bonheur passe par autre chose que ce que je peux t'offrir.

Oula Paul ! Tu la joue romantique ou quoi ?

-Tu ne me connais même pas.

Elle leva les yeux, me permettant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

-Alors laisse nous le temps d'apprendre à ce connaitre ? Après tu aviseras.

Elle détourna le regard et s'emprisonna dans ses bras. Je la senti frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

J'ôtai ma veste en cuire et la posai sur ses épaules, en vrai gentlemen. Elle rougit. J'eu un petit sourire. Elle ne me regardai pas, me je la sentais troublée. Je marquais des points…

-Va pour apprendre à se connaitre, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je ne demande que ça, dis-je en la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et j'eu l'impression de m'y noyer. Au plus profond de moi, je me fis alors une promesse. Rachel Black serait mienne, autant que j'étais sien…


	7. Embry Transformation

**Pour toutes celles qui l'attendait avec impatiente, voilà enfin la tranformation d'Embry. Ne s'étant pas imprégné, je ferai juste une pub pour le chap suivant. Pour celle qui veulent lire une bonne fic sur Embry Call et son imprégnétion, je conseille la traduction faite par Caramelise "In a Manner of Speaking". Juste génial. Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Little Lexy : contente que ca t'es plu. Maintenant, celui que tu attendais, Embry Call !!!**

**Caramelise : Attention, Champomy !!! Embry Call est dans la place !! Maintenant que je t'ai fait de la pub, t'a interret à poster !!!**

**Mrs Esme Cullen : Je sais je suis désolé, malheureusement, l'auteur ne poste plus rien. Mais le début est quand mm exelant. Je tenais à faire un coup de pub, parce que j'avais adoré cette histoire riche en émotion et en problème, à l'instar des miennes !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Embry (Transformation)**

**.**

Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, j'avais une fière impressionnante. Je frôlai le 40 sans pourtant avoir développé le moindre symptôme. Ma mère paniquait totalement.

Un matin, je me levai en retard. La pluie battait contre ma vitre, comme les trois quart du temps. Je soupirai en regardant ma montre pour me rendre compte que les cours commençai dans cinq minutes. Mon portable sonna. Je lus le message en me redressant sur mon lit.

**Message de Jacob Black**

**T'es où !?**

Je remarquai un autre message de Quil.

**Quil Ataera**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fou bordel, on rend les devoirs aujourd'hui !**

Merde, le devoir. Si je le rendais en retard, j'étais bon pour retaper cette année.

Je me levai en quatrième vitesse, enfilai un jean, un t-shirt, une paire de basket et attrapai mon sac et ma veste, puis je quittai l'appartement que je partageais avec ma mère pour foncer vers le lycée. Je me dis vaguement que dans une heure je mourrais de faim, mais il valait mieux rater les cours dans une heure pour manger un morceau que de les rater maintenant.

Je dévalais l'artère principal à toute allure vers le lycée. A un croisement de tentai ma chance avec un feu vert. Malheureusement, le feu vert eu raison de moi.

Les phares de la voiture m'éblouir totalement. Je savais à présent ce que ressentait les lapins coincés dans les phares d'une voiture.

J'attendis l'impacte, mais il ne vint pas du tout de la où je l'attendais. Au lieu de me faucher les jambes, je fut propulsé contre un mur de l'autre coté de la rue. Ma tête heurta le bitume et je sombrai dans le noir.

Lorsque je me réveillai, une immense chaleur m'envahi le corps. Elle était si forte que j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait foutu le feu. Une explosion retentit. Un bruit de déchirure et de craquement me parvint, me donnant la nausée. Je me rendis alors compte que la où j'aurai du sentir l'odeur de bruler, je ne sentais rien de plus que la terre humide et les pins.

J'ouvrai les yeux, étonné.

Autour de moi, pas un feu, pas même une légère lumières rouges. La pluie battait toujours sur le sol. Il me fallu une seconde pour reconnaitre l'endroit où je me trouvai. La forêt. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne.

Comment étais-je arrivé là ?

_Nous t'y avons emmener._

Je tournai vivement là tête, cherchant d'où la voix venait. Et me rendis compte que j'aurai du avoir mal. Ma tête avait tapé le bitume drôlement fort, alors pourquoi n'avais-je pas mal du tout ?

_Parce que tu as régénéré et que la blessure c'est résorbée._

Merde ! Mais elle vient d'où cette voix !

_De ta tête_, reprit une autre voix de manière pseudo terrifiante.

Merde ! Je vire schizo !

_Non, pas du tout_, reprit la première voix.

Alors un immense loup entra dans mon champ de vision. Je restai figé. Tournant la tête pour chercher une issus, je remarquait un autre loup à ma droite, moins gros que le premier mais tout aussi impressionnant. Il était gris foncé avec une tache blanche à la patte avant droite. Un autre se tenait à ma gauche, gris clair.

J'suis foutu.

_Non, nous ne te feront rien._

_Pardon ? Nous ! Les voix sont celles des loups ?_

_Exactement._

Sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus, je savais que je connaissais ses voix. Mais qui…?

_Sam, Jared et Paul_, me souffla-t-on.

J'aurai voulu me taper le front pour hurler « Mais c'est bien sur ! », mais lorsque j'essayais, une patte grise apparu dans mon champ de vision.

_Nom de … !_

Je me mis à m'agiter, passablement terrifié. Mais mon horreur monta d'un cran lorsque je compris que c'était à moi que cette patte appartenait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin !?_

_Tu es devenu un loup._

_Je me figeai._

_Pardon ?_

_Tu as bien entendu Embry Call. Tu es devenu un loup._

_Comme…Comme dans les légendes Quileutes ?_

Le loup noir acquiesça.

_Attendez une seconde. Je croyais que seul les Quileutes pouvaient se transformer, les descendant de Taka j'sais pas quoi. Alors qu'est-ce que je fou là ! Ma mère est Makah._

Les loups s'entre-regardèrent.

_Il n'a pas tord. _(Paul)

_C'est vrai qu'il ne devrait pas c'être transformé. _(Jared)

_Là n'est pas la question. Pour l'instant, le plus important n'est pas de savoir pourquoi, mais plutôt de t'apprendre ce que cela implique, et comment contrôler ça. _(Sam)

_Attendez ! Qui vous dit que je le veux !?_

_Malheureusement,_ souffla le loup noir, _tu n'as pas le choix_.

Je me figeai, tétanisé. Pas le choix ? Comment ca pas le choix ? On a toujours le choix !

_Pas la peine de nous sortir tes répliques à deux balles,_ cracha Paul._ C'est comme ca, un point c'est tout !_

Si j'avais pu, je serai tombé à genoux sous le choc. Au lieu de sa, un faible gémissement sorti de ma gorge. J'étais piégé.

_Personne ne doit savoir._

Couche suivant. J'allais devoir dire adieu à ma famille, a mes amis. Jake savait que sa finirait mal. Il savait que Sam cachait quelque chose de louche. Et il savait que la manière dont il les regardait Quil et lui n'indiquait rien de bon. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'est moi qui en pâtirai.

_Jacob sera le suivant._

_Non ! Non, pas Jake. Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que c'est ainsi. On ne choisit pas d'être loup. On nait loup, un point c'est tout. Et Jake…_

_Ces ancêtres sont les descendants direct de Taka Truc,_ finis-je en comprenant.

Le loup noir acquiesça.

Autour de moi, la terre venait de s'effondrer. On venait de me couper de ma vie toute entière, et ça en l'espace d'une seconde. Merde !

*

* * *

Je séchai les cours. Et ma mère m'en faisait baver. Toutes les nuits, je devais sortir en cachette pour effectuer des surveillances du territoire Quileute. Et toutes les nuits, ma mère me grillait et j'étais bon pour une semaine de punition. Mais ca n'était pas le pire. Le pire ca avait été de mentir à mes deux meilleurs amis.

-Embry, mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! hurla Jake.

-Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau ou quoi ? renchérit Quil.

Je baissai les yeux et passai ma main dans mes nouvellement cheveux courts. Quand je pense que j'étais si fière de mon look d'Indien pure souche avec mes cheveux noirs et longs. Maintenant, j'étais empêtré dans des légendes de peaux rouges jusqu'au cou et j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Je suis désolé les mecs. C'est comme ça.

La mâchoire de Jake s'effondra sous la surprise. Il me fixai, les yeux grand ouvert par l'effrois.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Ecoute Jake, c'est la vie. On grandi, on prend conscience que les choses changes, et on change. Point barre. Je suis désolé.

Je tournai les talons. La main de Jake s'accrocha à mon bras fermement. Je sursautai en remarquant qu'il n'y avait presque aucune différance de température. Sam avait raison. Jake nous rejoindrait. Très bientôt.

-Tu ne va pas me dire que tu préfère la bande de Sam à nous ?! Tu avais aussi peur d'eux que Quil et moi, et maintenant, tu vas devenir comme Paul et Jared ? Ses toutous ?

Comme le mot est bien choisi !

Je dégageai mon bras violement. Des tremblements commençaient à m'agiter. Merde ! Pas eux. Je reculai et fermai les yeux. Inspire, expire. Voilà.

Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, Jacob et Quil me fixaient toujours avec colère pour l'un et incompréhension pour l'autre.

-Désolé, marmonnai-je avant de m'éloigner.

Jake hurla encore après moi un moment, puis de rage, il quitta la falaise. Je rejoins Sam, Paul et Jared qui avaient observé la scène de loin. Lorsque j'arrivai à leur hauteur, aucun d'eux n'émit une seule protestation, réflexion, ou autre. Et j'en était profondément soulagé.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur nous?!


	8. Jacob Transformation

**Voilà le chapitre tant attendu sur le loup le plus populaire de l'histoire de l'humanité : Jacob Black !!!**

**SuperGirl971 : Voilà notre chapitre miss ! Team Jacob au pouvoir !!!**

**Little Lexy : Bah, il s'en remettra le pauvre petit Embry ! Et puis, Jake arrive !**

**Caramelise : Tu mérite ta pub, j'espère voir un chapitre très vite !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Jacob

.

Bella venait de refermer la portière de la voiture. Elle me rappela de téléphoner en arrivant alors que j'avais démarré et commencé à m'éloigner. Quelque chose clochait, j'en était sur. J'avais chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. J'avais l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Et cette sensation d'être sous pression. Je me sentais comme si ma peau n'était pas assez élastique pour me laisser me développer. Ca faisait un mal de chien !

A la moitié du trajet, alors que je m'enfonçai dans la forêt verdoyant vers la Push, je me sentis encore plus mal. Je garai la voiture dans un crissement de pneu. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine. J'avais serrée la mâchoire sans même m'en être rendu compte. Et j'avais mal !

Je descendis de la voiture et tombai à genoux sur le sol humide. Aucun bruit à par ma respiration ne troublait le silence. Ma mémoire me ramena plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce crétin de Mike avait gâché ma soirée avec sa foutu gastro, et maintenant, avec la chance que je me trimbalai, j'avais la même chose.

Penser à Mike avait déclenché chez moi une vague de colère qui m'étonna moi-même. Je me pris à trembler de tout mes muscles. La douleur augmenta, et la pression avec elle.

Un mélange de peur, et colère et de tension m'empli le cœur et je dus fermer les yeux pour supporter la douleur. Un cri, que dis-je, un hurlement de douleur m'échappa tandis que je m'effondrai sur le sol. Une ombre s'abatis sur moi, m'emportant dans les ténèbres. Il me sembla apercevoir un mouvement entre les arbres, et puis plus rien…

*

* * *

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait lesté les paupières avec du plomb. La douleur était toujours aussi forte, et la chaleur insupportable.

-Merde ! Mais pourquoi il se transforme pas ! Hurla une voix près de moi.

-D'habitude, commença une autre qui m'était vaguement familière, c'est la colère ou la peur qui provoque la mutation.

-Jake n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie ! Et c'est un courageux.

Embry ?

-Merde ! Mais on va pas le laisser comme ça !

-La peur tu dis ? Si il faut sa pour qu'il mute, on va devoir lui foutre la trouille.

-Essayons d'abord la colère. Lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux, trouver un truc.

Puis je sombrai de nouveau.

*

* * *

A mon réveil, la dernière chose dont je me rappelai c'était de m'être arrêté au bord de la route et de m'être effondrer. J'avais toujours une douleur lancinante dans la cage thoracique. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux et miracle ! Ils s'ouvrirent.

Battant des paupières, je tentai de m'habituer à la lumière du jour. J'étais allongé sur un matelas. Sur mon matelas. Je me redressai, légèrement nauséeux. Foutu Newton !

Des voix s'agitaient dans le salon. Sortant une jambe de sous la couette, puis une autre, je me mis debout et titubai hors de la chambre. Dans le salon, je trouvai mon père en pleine discutions avec Sam et Jared. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là eux !?

-Jake, justement. On parlait de toi.

-De moi ? demandai-je.

-De toi et de Bella.

Je me figeai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mon père planta un regard vide de tout sentiment dans le mien. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas reculer.

-Je veux que tu cesse de voir Bella.

Je manquai de m'étaler.

-Pardon ?

-Sam t'a vu en forêt avec les motos. Je ne veux plus que tu revois Bella, tu m'entends.

Je fusillai du regard Sam qui soutint mon regard sans broncher.

-On peux savoir de quoi tu te mêle, dit-je ma voix déraillant de se retenir de monter de volume.

-Bella n'a rien à faire chez les Quileutes. Elle est trop proche des Cullen.

La colère monta en moi comme de l'eau dans un verre. Dans quelques minutes, j'allais déborder.

-Les Cullen sont partis, ils l'ont abandonné.

IL l'a abandonné, pensai-je.

Pauvre Bella. Sa douleur était si intense…

-Les Cullen n'étaient pas bienvenu ici, elle non plus.

-Pardon ?!

J'avais cessé de me retenir, maintenant, je hurlai carrément.

-En quel honneur te crois tu capable de choisir qui peut ou ne peut pas venir ici. Qui êtes vous, dis-je en me tournant vers mon père, pour osé me dire qui je peux ou ne peux pas dire.

-Sam, regarde, murmura Jared.

Ils me fixaient maintenant intensément. Je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Tellement fort que lorsque je portai la main à un mur pour me maintenir, il trembla avec moi.

-Sam, il faut qu'il sorte.

Salm se leva et approcha.

-Ne me touche pas ! Espèce de taré ! C'est pas parce que tu as les anciens dans ta poche que tu m'aura moi !

Je tremblai de plus en plus et la douleur dans mon torse grandissait de plus en plus, me coupant le souffle.

Sam m'attrapa par le bras et me tira si fort que je volai à travers la pièce. J'aperçu Jared qui ouvrait la porte de derrière, celle vers laquelle Sam m'avait balancée. Je parcouru ainsi quelques mètres en vole planer avant de rouler sur le sol, m'éraflant au passage. Lorsque j'arrêtai de rouler, j'étais persuader de m'être fêlé une côte. Je me redressai, engourdis. Le visage de Sam apparu par l'encadrement de la porte, réveillant la colère, plus forte de jamais.

Une douleur fulgurante de traversa, me faisant écarquiller les yeux. La chaleur déjà insupportable augmenta encore. Je me recroquevillai en tombant à genoux. Un immonde craquement retentie, suivit d'une explosion. Et là, en une seconde, la douleur et la chaleur disparu, comme par magie.

Je clignai des yeux une seconde, tentant de comprendre. Une autre douleur s'empara de moi, mais différente cette fois. Je grognai de douleur tandis que des dents s'enfonçai dans mon cou. On me tira par là et je refis un vol planer. Cette fois, un arbre arrêta mon vol. Je fus étonné de constaté qu'il se brisa sous mon poids. Mais lorsqu'un immense loup, plus gros qu'un ours, me fonça dessus, la peur pris le pas sur l'étonnement. Je tentai de me lever pour fuir, mais mes membres ne m'obéissait pas.

Le choc fût d'une puissance fénoménal. Je traversai encore quelques mètres avant de m'étaler sur un autre arbre, mais qui lui résista. La douleur me coupa le souffle et me laissa pantoie une minute. Je tentai de me relever malgré la douleur et la brulure de mes muscles, mais mon corps refusai de m'obéir. Soudain, je me rendis compte que toutes les sensations que mon corps aurait du m'envoyer n'était pas les bonnes. C'étais comme être dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre.

Tu as raison Jacob.

Un grognement m'échappa lorsque je reconnu la voix de Sam, rajoutant à mon trouble.

_Jake calme toi. _

Embry ?

Je tentai de l'appeler, mais un autre grognement moins fort m'échappa.

_Oui c'est moi._

_Attends une seconde. Je n'ai pas parlé._

_Tu n'en a pas besoin._

Un loup apparu devant moi, puis un deuxième, puis un autre et enfin un dernier. Je reculai machinalement, mais là encore, mes sensations n'étaient pas les bonnes. Baissant les yeux, je me figeai. La ou des jambes et un bustes auraient eu leur place ce trouvait des pattes de loups et un corps assorti.

Putin de merde !

_Reste poli Black._

Je relevai les yeux vers les autres loups. Assis autour de moi, ils m'observaient, impassible. Sauf le gris tacheté de noir.

_C'est moi Jake._

_Embry ! Mais c'est quoi ce cirque !?_

_Jacob, tu es le fils de Billy, tu as baigné dans nos légendes plus que nous. Tu devrais comprendre._

_Légendes ? Non, pitié, ne me dite pas que c'est cette histoire d'ancêtre des Quileutes ?_

Le loup noir hocha la tête.

_Ce ne sont que des histoires, ca n'existe pas les loups garous et toutes ses âneries !_

_Malheureusement pour nous tous, si Jake. Et il n'y a pas que ca._

Un nom me sauta au visage. Cullen.

_Exactement._

Alors c'étais donc ça le fameux secret de Bella, le fameux lien. C'étais pour ça qu'Il restait gravé dans sa tête !

Je me senti trembler encore. Sam se mit en position d'attaque. Je grognai, par reflexe. Comment pouvais-je avoir des reflexes ? Ca faisait dix minutes que j'étais dans cet état !?

_Parce que tu as ça dans le sang Jacob Black._

Je frissonnai. Dans le sang…Je descendais d'Ephraïm Black, le dernier chef Quileute. Le dernier loup…

*

* * *

J'avais appris la nouvelle depuis une semaine. Mon père m'avait enfin expliqué. Je savais à présent que j'étais un protecteur Quileute, que je devais protégé ma tribu contre les Sang Froids. Paul les appelai « affectueusement » les sangsues. Moi, je ne les appelais pas. Je les maudissais. D'abord, parce que c'était eu qui avait lancé le processus de transformation, qui entrainait tant de changement dans ma vie, ensuite, parce qu'ils avaient été la cause de la souffrance de Bella, et enfin, parce qu'elle Le préférai à moi.

Depuis que j'étais un loup, Bella appelait sans arrêt chez moi pour prendre des nouvelles. N'ayant pas la force de lui dire clairement de ne plus appeler, je laissai Billy l'éconduire poliment. Au fond de moi, j'espérai encore un miracle qui lui permettrait de refaire partie de ma vie. Mais le soir où l'on me présenta Emily, tout mes espoirs s'envolèrent en fumée.

Embry m'expliqua que c'était Sam qui l'avait blesser en se mettant en colère. Elle était trop près de lui lorsqu'il avait muté. Alors, en plus de mon incapacité à parler à Bella de ma situation -principalement parce que Sam me l'avait interdit et que, en tant qu'alpha, nous ne pouvions contre dire ses décisions- c'était ajouté la peur de lui faire du mal.

Voir Bella blessé à cause de moi m'aurait sans doute détruit.

Le problème, c'est que Bella persistait. Elle continuait d'appeler tout les jours, de demander à me parler. Et moi, je continuai de lutter pour ne pas arracher le combiner des mains de mon père pour tout lui dire.

Et en plus de Bella, s'ajoutai le problème de Quil. D'après Sam, il ne tarderait pas à nous rejoindre. Embry et moi étions désemparé. Et ne pas pouvoir lui parler nous rendait dingue. Le pauvre Quil se retrouvait seul du jour au lendemain sans avoir le droit à la moindre explication.

*

* * *

Lors d'une de nos ronde, Embry c'était arrêté, la truffe en l'air, humant l'air autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu sens ? Cette odeur horrible ?

Il fronça le museau et se coucha à terre, les pattes par-dessus. Je levai le nez, curieux, et le fronçai également. Une horrible odeur beaucoup trop forte et sucré restait suspendu dans l'air.

Sam, je crois qu'on vient de trouver une piste fraiche.

Je senti Sam se tendre tandis qu'il venait vers nous avec Paul et Jared. Eux rouspétaient parce qu'on était en train de leur prendre sur leur temps de repos.

En une minutes, nous fûmes réunis. Les trois autres reniflèrent la piste avec le même air dégouté que nous.

C'est un vampire. Inconnu au bataillon Cullen.

Je me raidit. Sam s'élança sur la piste. Nous nous précipitâmes après lui.

La suite, je ne m'étais pas préparé à l'endurer. Nous arrivâmes au bord d'une clairière. Au centre ce tenait deux personnes. Je reconnu la première au premier coup d'œil. Bella !

Sam m'arrêta d'un mouvement. Un homme se trouvait avec elle. Un vampire. Je réprimai une envie de vomir. L'odeur additionné au fait qu'elle côtoyait toujours ses bestioles…

Jake du calme !

Je me ressaisis et observai la scène. Quelque chose clochai. Je compris lorsque les yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Bella. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée. Qu'elle le connaissent ou pas, le résultat était le même, ce gars là était un ennemi.

-Je te promet que ce sera rapide, susurra-t-il. Tu ne sentira rien. Bien sur, je mentirai à Victoria, juste pour la calmer. Si tu savais ce qu'elle t'a préparé, Bella…Je te jure que tu me remercierais d'être intervenu.

Je réprimai un grognement. S'il touchait à un cheveux de ma Bella…

Il huma un courant d'air et se lecha les lèvres.

-Très alléchante.

Bella ferma les yeux, résignée. Alors Sam sonna l'assaut. Il bondit hors de la forêt, nous sur ses talons. Le vampire respira encore une fois et se figea. Puis, lentement, il tourna la tête vers nous. Son regard affichait la surprise et l'horreur. Il fit un pas en arrière. Bella s'embla étonné et ne bougea pas. Le vampire nous fixait toujours, de plus en plus effrayé. Il continua de reculer.

Enfin, Bella tourna les yeux vers nous. Lorsqu'elle nous distingua enfin, la surprise et l'horreur se mêlèrent sur ses traits, me brisant le cœur.

Sam grogna. Le vampire prit de panique tourna les talons. Sam s'élança après lui. Je le suivit avec les autres, mais au moment de passer près de Bella, mes muscles s'arrêtèrent net. Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un regard qui mêlait la peur et l'incompréhension. Je détournai le regard et m'élançai avec les autres loups.

Durant la course, Sam me rappela à l'ordre en me demandant de me concentrer, ce que je fis. Nous rattrapâmes le vampire au bout de quelques kilomètres. Il sembla vouloir se défendre, mais très vite, nos griffes et nos crocs eurent raisons de lui.

Le bruit du métal qui se déchire m'arracha les tympans, au fur et à mesure que nous dépression le corps de ce monstre froid.

Lorsqu'il fut réduit en morceau, Sam se retransforma et couru jusqu'à chez mon père. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait avec lui un bidon d'essence et une allumette. Paul et Jared reprirent forme humaine pour l'aider à asperger le corps d'essence. Puis Sam craqua l'allumette et le corps du monstre s'embrasa.

Un volute de fumée violette s'échappa du brasier. L'odeur était insupportable.

Nous avions quitté le brasier depuis déjà un moment quand je me figeai à mon tour.

_Quoi ?_

_Encore un !_

*

* * *

Un matin, Embry passa me chercher pour notre ronde matinal. Nous avions au moins retrouvé notre complicité d'antan. Mais alors que nous marchions sur la route, en direction de la forêt, Embry se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est Quil, dit-il. Il nous suit.

J'inspirai profondément et reconnu son parfum derrière nous. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Embry.

-On le sème.

Embry hocha la tête et nous pressâmes le pas. Je sentis Quil accélérer derrière nous. Au abord de la forêt, nous bifurquâmes pour nous mettre à couvert, puis, une fois hors de vue, nous commençâmes à courir. A notre vitesse, Quil ne nous rattraperait jamais. Nous traversâmes un bon kilomètre puis, d'un commun accord, nous nous arrêtâmes pour retirer nos vêtements. Après avoir attaché le tout à notre cordelette à la cheville, nous mutâmes.

La seconde suivant, Embry fut remplacé par un grand loup gris tacheté de noir.

_La vache Jake, t'es énorme !_

J'eu un sourire. J'étais un loup aussi gros que Sam, ce qui les déstabilisait tous, en plus de ma capacité d'apprentissage. En une semaine, j'en savais déjà autant que Embry en un mois.

_C'est quoi l'embrouille, demanda Paul._

_Quil, il nous suit._

Sam soupira.

_Bon, on fait un dernier tour pour vérifié que la sangsue n'est pas là et on rentre._

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous mîmes en route.

*

* * *

Après une heure de ronde et encore une défaite pour la Team Wolf, nous regagnâmes la Push. Nous montâmes la côte vers chez moi en bavardant joyeusement, malgré le faite que mes pensées et celle de Embry étaient bien loin du reste du groupe. Lorsque nous bifurquâmes dans ma rue, je m'arrêtai net.

-Merde !

Sam suivit mon regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

Elle est têtue. Mon pouls c'était emballé à la vue de cette camionnette rouge si cher à mon cœur. Malheureusement, les grognements de Paul me ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité. Un masque de froideur et de colère colora mes traits. Pour la froideur, c'était assez dure, mais pour la colère, il me suffisait de me rappeler que Bella pactisait avec l'ennemis pour me sentir mieux.

Je pris donc une démarche plus assurer et franchi les derniers mètres qui me séparai d'elle. Je m'arrêtai une seconde pour la regarder. Assise dans la voiture, elle dessinait des diamants sur une feuille. Je me repris et frappai à sa vitre. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Bella ?

Ma voix était ferme et dur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant. Son regard détailla tout les changements qui c'était opéré depuis notre dernière rencontre, plein de tristesse.

-Jacob, murmura-t-elle.

Je n'étais pas sensé l'entendre à travers la portière, mais sa voix était pleine de chagrin et de douleur. J'aurai voulu être désolé, mais les regards des autres derrière moi, braqué dans mon dos, me laissait tendu et furieux. Elle les observa aussi un moment. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Sam, elle s'arrêta une seconde. Sur son visage passa une myriade d'émotion. D'abord le mécontentement, puis la colère, et puis la fureur. Et soudain, toutes ses émotions disparurent pour laissé place à une seule, la douleur.

Cette douleur déclencha ma colère, parce que j'aurai été capable de la reconnaitre entre toutes. C'était une douleur lier à l'Autre, à la sangsue. Mes mains tremblèrent légèrement mais je les calmait. Elle reposa enfin les yeux sur moi.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Te parler, murmura-elle faiblement.

-Alors vas-y, sifflai-je, acide.

La colère était remonté en moi. Comment osait-elle se présenter devant moi en pensant encore à Lui !

Un éclair de chagrin traversa ses traits, puis elle reprit confiance et me lança un regard assassin.

-Seul à seule !

Sa voix avait retrouvé ses intonations fortes.

Je me tournai vers Sam, attendant son approbation. Celui-ci fit juste un léger signe du menton et ordonna aux autres de le suivre chez mon père en Quileute. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, un poids délesta mes épaules, me laissant juste épuisé. La colère m'avait déserté.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle me fixa un moment.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

Je me contentai de vriller mes pupilles aux siennes. Elle me rendit l'appareil sans se démonter. Au bout d'un moment de silence, elle soupira.

-On marche ?

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et s'éloigna sur la route. Je restai une seconde à la regarder avant de la suite silencieusement. Elle m'entraina jusqu'à la lisière des arbres et s'arrêta en soupirant. Je la dépassai et pivotai pour lui faire face.

-Terminons-en, lançai-je durement.

Elle me fixa, attendant que je parle. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Je me sentis soudain lasse.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lui dis-je. Ni ce que je croyais. J'étais loin du compte.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je levai les yeux vers elle un moment. Une partie de ma tête me hurlai de lui dire, mais l'ordre de l'Alpha avait été catégorique. Pas un mot, à quiconque.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le révéler.

-Je pensai que nous étions amis, répliqua-t-elle, les dents serrées.

-Nous l'étions, dis-je en appuyant sur le passé.

-Mais maintenant tu n'as plus besoin d'ami c'est ça, s'emporta-t-elle. Tu as Sam maintenant. Sam que tu as toujours tellement respecté si je me souviens bien.

-Je me trompai, la coupai-je.

-Tu as eu la révélation, fit-elle, ironique. Alléluia !

-C'est autre chose. Sam n'y est pour rien, il m'aide du mieux qu'il peut.

Maintenant que j'étais de l'intérieur, je comprenais mieux Sam. Comme moi, il acceptait mal les sacrifices que lui avait demandé le fait d'être un loup.

Je relevai la tête pour fixer un point, loin d'elle, trop proche de la colère et du dérapage.

-C'est ça.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Serrant les dents, je me concentrai sur ma respiration pour me calmer.

-Je t'en pris Jake, raconte moi ce qui ce passe. Moi, dit-elle en appuyant le « Moi », je te serai peut-être d'un quelconque secours.

-Plus personne ne me soulagera, lâchai-je, blasé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, s'emporta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ouvrit les bras pour me serrer contre elle, mais mon cœur ne l'aurait pas supporté. Je reculai, les mains en l'air.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Pourquoi ? cracha-t-elle. Sam est contagieux ?

Elle pleurait maintenant, terminant de piétiné mon cœur.

-Cesse d'accuser Sam !

Je voulu passé ma main dans mes cheveux, comme je le faisais avant, mais ne rencontrant plus rien, je laissai retomber mes doigts.

-Qui est coupable sinon lui ?

J'eu un léger sourire mauvais.

-Je pense que tu préférais l'ignorer.

-Oh que non ! S'emporta-t-elle. J'y tiens, et tout de suite même !

-Tu as tord, aboyai-je en retour.

-Je t'interdis de me dire que j'ai tord. A qui la faute si ce n'est celle de ton Sam adoré.

-Tu l'aura voulu ! lâchai-je à bout de nerf. S'il faut blâmer quelqu'un, prends-en toi donc à ces répugnants buveurs de sang que tu aimes tant.

Elle se figea, la douleur s'affichant peu à peu sur ses traits. Elle lutait pour ne pas porter une main à son cœur. Je m'en voulu d'avoir dit cela.

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, nia-t-elle.

-Je crois que si au contraire. Ne m'oblige pas à préciser, je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pas, s'acharna-t-elle.

-Des Cullen, lâchai-je lentement en scrutant son visage. Je sais comment tu réagis lorsqu'on prononce ce nom.

Elle secoua la tête pour nier.

-Ne me dit pas que tu adhères aux sottises superstitieuse de Billy.

-Il est plus sage que je le pensais.

-Sois sérieux Jake.

Je la fusillai du regard.

-Superstition mise à part, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu accuse les…(elle marqua une pose en serrant les dents) Cullen. Ils sont partis il y a plus de six mois. Comment oses-tu justifier l'attitude de Sam en leur collant la responsabilité sur le dos ?

-Attitude de Sam n'a rien à faire là dedans, Bella, et je sais qu'ils ont fichu le camps. Mais parfois…parfois lorsque les choses sont en marche, il est trop tard.

Et il était bien trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui est en marche ? dit-elle énervée. Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ? Que leur reproches-tu ?

Alors la fureur prit le pas, juste assez pour me projeter vers elle. Je réussi néanmoins à m'arrêter à un centimètre de son visage.

-D'exister ! sifflai-je.

A cette instant, un éclair passa sur son visage. Elle sembla débattre intérieurement.

-Tu es ridicule, finit-elle pas lâcher.

-Très bien, répliquai-je. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer avec toi. Ca n'a plus d'importance, de toute façon, le mal est fait.

-Quel mal ?! hurla-t-elle.

Je la regardai une seconde.

-Rentrons, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

-Tu plaisante ? Bégaya-t-elle. Tu ne m'as encore rien dit du tout !

Je lui tournai les dos et m'éloignai, la laissant la. Mon cœur souffrait le martyr de sa douleur et sa colère. J'aurai voulu la serrer contre moi, lui dire que tout irait bien et que tout redeviendrai comme avant, mais c'était faux et je ne pouvais mentir.

-J'ai vu Quil aujourd'hui, cria-t-elle derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtai net.

-Tu te souviens de ton ami Quil ? Il est terrifié.

Une immense peine s'abatis sur moi. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Quil…

-Il a peur d'être le suivant.

Je m'appuyai sur un tronc, désemparé. La nausée me reprit.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, marmonnai-je. Pas lui. C'est fini, maintenant. Ca ne devrait plus ce produire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Mon point s'abattit sur l'arbre qui me maintenait. Le tronc se brisa avec fracas. Je restai un moment à observer mon œuvre, ahuri.

-Il faut que j'y aille, m'écriai-je paniqué.

-Ou ca ? dit-elle sur un ton de provocation. Dans les jupes de Sam ?

-Si tu veux le considéré comme ça, marmonnai-je, à ta guise.

Elle me poursuivit jusqu'à sa Chevrolet.

-Attends !

Je me tournai vers elle, les mains tremblantes. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, et rien que d'y penser, j'en avais le cœur brisé.

-Rentre chez toi Bella. Je ne peux plus te fréquenter.

Un immense chagrin s'abattit sur son visage, renforçant le mien. Des larmes perlaient le long de ses yeux.

-Es-tu en train de … rompre avec moi ?

J'eu un rire amer.

-Même pas ! Sinon, je t'aurais dit « restons amis ». Je n'ai même pas le droit à ça.

-Pourquoi ?Sam t'interdit d'avoir des amis ? Je t'en supplie … Tu as promis. J'ai besoin de toi !

Je tentai de me composer un masque de froideur.

-Je suis désolé, Bella.

Elle sembla hésiter, La douleur sur ses traits me tuait à petit feu.

-Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu… plus tôt… j'aimerai changer ce que j'éprouve pour toi Jacob.

Ce fut la lame dans mon cœur. J'étouffai un gémissement en tentant de le transformer en soupire d'irritation.

-Peut-être que…que j'arriverai à changer, ajouta-t-elle. Si tu m'en donne le temps…s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Le masque de froideur se brisa à ses mots. Bella souffrai, parce qu'elle se pensait responsable. Je tendis une main vers elle.

-Non Bella, je t'en pris. Ne pense pas ça. Ne crois pas que c'est ta faute. Je suis responsable. Je te jure que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Non, c'est moi.

-Je ne plaisante pas Bella. Je ne suis…

Je m'arrêtai, la voix enraillé par l'émotion.

-Je ne suis plus assez bien pour rester ton ami. Je ne suis plus le même. Je ne t'apporterai rien de bon.

Le visage d'Emily m'apparu, me confortant dans mon idée.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Jake ? Tu vaux mille fois mieux que moi ! Tu m'apporte des tas de bonne chose. Qui a osé prétendre le contraire ? Sam ? D'est un mensonge éhonté, Jacob ! Ne le laisse pas dire des trucs pareils.

Je me figeai, me vidant de toute émotion à l'évocation de Sam.

-Personne n'a eu besoin de me le dire. Je sais ce que je suis.

Un monstre.

-Mon ami, voilà ce que tu es. Jake … je t'en supplie !

Je fis un pas en arrière.

-Je suis désolé Bella.

Puis, lui tournant le dos, je couru jusqu'à chez moi.

Je rentrai et claquai la porte. Mon cœur était compréssé. J'aurai voulu l'arracher de ma poitrine pour cesser de souffrir.

Dans le salon, Sam et mon père restaient silencieux. Les autres attendaient, assis sur le canapé.

-Dehors, fis-je fermement.

Les loups se levèrent et quittèrent la maison par la porte de derrière, un à un. Une fois qu'ils furent tous parti, je fonçai dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer et hurler de tout mon soul contre l'oreiller.


	9. Jacob et Nessie

**Mes chers fan, pardon du retard, avec la reprise des cours, j'ai eu quelques soucis d'écriture. Ce chapitre est différant des autres, parce que S.M. a déjà décrit l'imprégnation de Jacob, alors je préfère décrire son premier baisé.**

**Caramélise : XD c'est vrai qu'elle a pas inventer l'eau tiède… Y'a qu'a voir son choix ! Préférer Edward à Jacob… Pffff ! Merci de ta review, et j'en profite pour te dire ce que j'ai oublié dans ma review… Je vote pour Jacob, et ensuite pour Emmett. Voila mes males préférés de la saga !!!**

**SuperGirl971 : Je sais, je sais, tu n'aime pas Nessie. Mais bon, t'a qu'a imaginé que c'est quelqu'un d'autre ! J'espère que malgré elle, tu aimeras ce chapitre !!!**

**Mrs Esmé Cullen : Et oui, Jake n'a pas eu un moment facile, mais bon, il s'en ai pas mal tiré au final, non ?**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre :** Jacob et Nessie

.

-Jake descend ! Nessie ne va pas tarder !

Ok ! Ok… Tout va bien Jake, Nessie arrive. Respire…

Je soupirai. Mon cœur battait furieusement contre ma poitrine. Je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir et étouffai une exclamation.

-Alice ? Appelai-je paniqué.

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi ce costume de pingouin ?

-Comment ça pingouin ?

Je fis un pas en arrière. Alice affichai un regard meurtrier. Je levai les mains en l'air et soupirai.

-Ca va, ca va ! Calme petit monstre !

Jasper apparu dans le cadre de la porte.

-Jacob, calme toi, s'il te plait, tu me rend nerveux.

Un vent de calme s'empara de moi. Je remerciai silencieusement Jasper pour son intervention. Alice et moi avions besoin d'être calmés. Surtout moi je pense.

Un crissement de pneu dans le jardin fit accéléré mon pouls. Jasper soupira et disparu.

-Respire Jacob. Aller, ils arrivent.

Je soupirai et la suivis jusqu'à l'entrer. Je remontai les manches de ma chemise pour faire moins strict et m'arrêtai dans l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Bella. Elle me sourit et s'élança pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je frissonnai au contact de sa peau gelée.

-Bonjour Bella !

-Salut Jake. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi. Alors ses vacances à Aspen ?

-Génial, répondit Edward en entrant les bras chargés de bagages. Ca faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas skié.

Et j'étais sur que ca n'étais pas une manière de parler.

Il éclata de rire et posa les bagages pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

-Coucou tout le monde !

Mon cœur eu un raté. Je me tournai vers la douce voix. Je déglutis difficilement lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, chocolat. Un immense sourire apparu sur son visage et elle s'élança pour se jeter dans mes bras.

-Bonjour Nessie !

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Nessie se sera d'avantage contre moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras.

Tu m'as manqué, m'envoya-t-elle.

Puis, elle fit défilé les images de ses vacances. J'entraperçu grâce à ses yeux les paysage enneigé d'Aspen, les cours de ski, ses parents en combinaison doublé, alors qu'ils auraient pu faire du ski en sous vêtements que la température ne les aurait pas dérangé (Edward rit de nouveau, laissant Bella et les autres perplexe). Soudain, je me figeai. Une image apparu en fond. Je me raidi. C'était un garçon. Un jeune, dans les dix-sept ans. Il avait des yeux bleu et des cheveux blond vénitien. Nessie sentit mon trouble et se redressa.

Qui a-t-il ?

Je secouai la tête en l'éloignant légèrement de moi pour ne plus en voir d'avantage, mais c'était trop tard. Une dernière image m'apparu. Nessie l'embrassait. Ma Nessie embrassait ce crétin !

Une douleur me déchira la poitrine. Soudain, Edward fut sur moi. Il éloigna Nessie que sa mère s'empressa de prendre contre elle, et il m'envoya boulet sans la pièce. J'heurtai la fenêtre qui explosa et je passai à travers. Avant d'atteindre le sol, je m'étais transformé.

Je frémis et m'ébrouais pour me débarrasser du verre dans ma fourrure. Edward apparu dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

-Va faire un tour, dit-il.

Je baissai la tête. Faisant demi tour, je pris la fuite. A des kilomètre de là, je sentis Leah se transformer.

_Jake ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Depuis la Push, elle sentait ma détresse. Je repassai mentalement la scène pour qu'elle puissent en profiter.

_Merde. Ca va aller ?_

_A ton avis !_

Elle se tut. Depuis maintenant cinq ans, les Cullen avaient quitté Forks, avec moi dans leur bagages. Je les avaient suivit jusqu'en Alaska, laissant derrière moi ma famille, mes amis, ma vie, et tout ca pour Renesmée Carlie Cullen.

L'imprégnation, on ne peut rien contre.

_Désolé Leah, je suis un peu à cran._

Depuis mon départ, Leah prenait soin de notre meute. Mon Bêta était efficace. Elle veillait sur son frère, Embry et Quil. Et pourtant, ils ne lui facilitaient pas les choses.

Je fis calcul rapide du temps qu'il me faudrait pour atteindre la Push. Je devrais peu être m'éclipser un moment, pendre du temps.

_Viens nous voir, _m'encouragea Leah. _Ca te fera du bien._

Je soupirai et accélérai la cadence. Même à plein régime, il me faudrait bien dix bonnes heures pour arrivé.

_Pfff, _souffla Leah. _Moi il ne m'en aurait fallu que huit !_

_Ouais c'est ca._

Je pris la route de la Push.

_Appelle Bella pour moi s'il te plait. Dit lui que je viens à la Push._

_OK chef !_

Elle couru un moment vers chez elle et se retransforma. J'étais à présent seul dans ma tête, sans personne pour m'enquiquiner.

Durant la journée, je m'arrêtai peu. Je fis une pose pour boire, pour chasser, puis je repris ma route vers la Push.

Vers dix-neuf heure, j'arrivai en fin en vue de la réserve Quileute. J'étais enfin chez moi.

_Bienvenu Jake_, lança Sam, pas loin.

Maintenant que nous étions tout deux Alpha, nous pouvions communiquer entre nous, mais uniquement lorsque nous le désirions. Et nous ne pouvions entendre le reste de la meute de l'autre. Un vrai téléphone rouge.

_Merci Sam_.

Je continuai ma route. Une fois en vue de chez moi, je mutai. Ma fenêtre était ouverte. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur. Je fouillai mes tiroirs et enfilai un t-shirt, un caleçon et un short. Puis je me glissai hors de la chambre. Mon père était dans le salon. Il regardait un match à la télé. Je reconnu l'odeur de Charlie dans le salon.

-Salut tout le monde !

Mon père et Charlie sursautèrent, provoquant mon hilarité.

-Jacob ?! Quand es-tu rentré, me demanda la père de Bella.

-Depuis deux minutes. J'ai du passer me prendre des fringues dans ma chambre.

Charlie e frémit même pas. Il commençait à avoir de l'expérience en matière de surnaturel. Mon père roula jusqu'à moi.

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir fils. Tu reste longtemps ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé. Soudain, deux immenses gaillards à la peau cuivré se jetèrent sur moi. Je tombai à la renverse sous le poids de Quil et Embry.

-Eh ! Vieux frère ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir.

Un autre poids s'ajouta à celui de Quil et Embry. J'aperçu le visage de Seth.

-Salut le mioche !

-Salut papi, répondit-il au tac au tac.

Je ris. L'espace d'une seconde, je me sentais bien, en famille.

Les garçons s'écartèrent alors qu'un pas s'approchait de nous. Leah me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'acceptai avec un sourire.

-C'est bon de te revoir Black, dit-elle en serrant ma main.

-Pareil Clearwater.

Je l'attirai contre moi pour la serrer contre moi. Elle me rendit l'appareil. Ses cheveux noirs chatouillèrent mes narines.

-Tu n'as pas grandit, la taquinai-je.

-Ah ah ! Très drôle ô Alpha ! Et toi, tu n'as pas rapetissé ?

Je m'écartai d'elle.

-Sam et Emily te prépare une fête pour ton arrivé, lâcha Seth avec un sourire.

-Ouais, il y aura tout le monde, Jared et Kim, Paul et ta sœur, Claire, et tout le reste de la meute. Et bien sur, vous êtes invité, ajouta-t-il pour mon père et Charlie.

-Ca commence dans une heure. Ne soit pas en retard !

Quil et Embry firent demi tour et quittèrent la maison, Seth et Leah sur les talons.

*

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je frappai à la porte d'Emily. Sam m'ouvrit, un sourire au lèvre.

-Salut Jacob.

-Sam.

Il s'effaça pour me laisser passer. La petite maisonnette était pleine à craquer de jeunes hommes à la peau cannelle. J'aperçu Emily qui voletait de pièce en pièce, les bras chargé de nourriture. J'eu un sourire.

-Salut Jacob, m'accueillirent Paul et Jared.

-Salut les mecs.

Les autres jeunes loups me saluèrent avec respect. Ils connaissaient tous Leah comme une fille assez autoritaire et austère, alors sans doute imaginaient-ils que c'était la même chose pour moi.

Leah émergea de la foule et me tendit une bière. Je la remerciai en frappant ma bouteille contre la sienne et pris une gorgé.

Avec cette ambiance festive, j'avais presque l'impression de ne plus penser à Renesmée, mais elle restait toujours présente au fond de ma tête.

Je n'arrêtai pas de revoir son visage souriant lorsqu'elle m'avait sauté au coup, ses grand yeux chocolat plein de joie, ses cheveux de bronze voletant autour d'elle. Et son parfum s'emblait s'attacher à moi. Je soupirai et vidai ma bière.

-Viens, me dit Leah en se levant.

Je la suivis. Elle fendit la foule et sortit par l'arrière de la maison. Au font du jardin, l'abris était éclairé. Je fronçai les sourcils. Leah continua à avancer. Elle poussa la porte de l'abris. Une légère musique filtrat enfin. L'insonorisation était extraordinaire.

Leah entra. Je la suivis.

L'abris était aménagé comme un salon. Il y avait deux canapés quatre places, deux fauteuil et une grande table basse. Dans le fond, Sam avait installé une télé et une chaine hifi. La chaine était allumé et passai « Never Grow Old » des Cramberry. Je fixai la chaine une seconde.

-C'est Leah qui a choisi, annonça Seth.

Il était avachi dans le canapé, entre Quil et Embry. Il avait un verre à la main. De la où j'étais, je sentais la vodka.

-Tu bois maintenant ?

-Pour les occasions, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et puis, les loups métabolisent plus vite que les hommes. Il nous faudrait une barrique de vodka pour commencer à être pompette.

-C'est-ce que tu t'enfile pas soirée, le charia Embry.

-Salut frangin, appela ma sœur, assise près de Paul, sur le même canapé que Jared et Kim.

-Salut frangine.

Leah s'affala sur un des fauteuil et attrapa un verre. Seth se pencha en avant et attrapa la télécommande de la chaine.

-Seth…! Menaça sa sœur.

-Ta, ta, ta, sister ! Notre Alpha est de retour. Jake, je peux changer de radio ?

J'acquiesçai, plus pour embêter sa sœur qu'autre chose.

-Traitre, siffla-t-elle. Tu sape mon autorité !

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Nous rîmes. J'allais m'assoir sur le deuxième fauteuil. L'autre canapé était occupé par Paul, ma sœur et Seth appuya sur deux boutons, et la musique changea. « Be quiet and Drive » de Deftones empli les basses. Seth agita la tête une seconde.

-Aller, on reprend.

-On reprend quoi, demandai-je.

-Je n'ai jamais !

Je ris. Je jouai souvent à ce jeu avec Embry et Quil lorsque nous étions enfants. Nous chapardions une bouteille de bière à nos parents et nous jouions, assis dans le garage.

-Prend un verre Jacob.

J'obéis.

-Je commence, annonça Jared. Je n'ai jamais…finit nu pour un pari.

Je bu une gorgé, avec Paul, Quil et Embry. J'ignorai d'où Paul avait eu se pari, mais Quil, Embry et moi nous sourîmes. Nous étions encore en troisième. Pour fêter la fin de nos année de collège, nous avions fait le tour du bahut à poil, avec juste nos mains pour cacher le principal. Quand on avait convoqué mon père, il avait d'abord fait semblant de m'engueuler avant d'exploser de rire en privé.

-A moi, lança Paul.

-On va filer, lança ma sœur.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, renchérit Kim. On vous laisse entre loups.

Elles embrassèrent leur imprégnés, ma sœur m'embrassa sur la joue, et elles quittèrent l'abri.

Paul et Jared se regardèrent avec un immense sourire lubrique.

-Parfait, maintenant, on va pouvoir se marrer.

-Paul, à toi.

Ce dernier eu un immense sourire.

-Je n'ai jamais…eu de panne.

Je fronçai un sourcil. Jared éclata de rire et leva fièrement son menton. Embry bu e rougissant, Quil lui, rougit tout court.

-Je vous rappelle que je me suis imprégné d'un bébé et qu'elle n'a que huit ans.

Jared et Paul s'éclaffèrent.

-Leah, a toi.

-Je ne me suis jamais réveillé à coté d'une fille que je ne connais pas, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Paul et Jared grimacèrent et burent une gorgé.

Seth, Embry et Quil éclatèrent de rire.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai !

-Oh toi le louveteau, silence. C'était avec, ça.

Sous entendu, avant l'imprégnation, avant de devenir un loup, et tout et tout.

-Jake ?

Je réfléchi un moment. Soudain, je me rappelai d'une chose sur Quil que je voulais afficher au grand jour.

-Je ne me suis jamais déguisé en fille.

Quil rougit et écarquilla les yeux. Les autres éclatèrent de rire, sauf Leah qui bu calmement. J'avais tendance à oublier que c'était une fille…

-Embry ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu honte de mes conquêtes.

La phrase m'était adresser. Je bu, accompagné de Paul et Jared.

On frappa à la porte. Je me tournai. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, révélant Emily.

-Jacob ?

Elle semblait gênée.

-Qu'y a-t-il Emily ?

-Quelqu'un veut te voir.

Je fronçai un sourcil et me levai. Un coup de vent s'engouffra dans l'abris, m'apportant le parfum de mon visiteur, ou plutôt, de ma visiteuse. Je me figeai.

-Dit lui… Dit lui que je ne suis pas là.

-Jacob Black ! hurla une voix. Je sais que tu es là !

Nessie apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je courbai le dos. Elle semblait furieuse. Paul et Jared sifflèrent.

-Salut Nessie, lâcha Seth.

-Salut, dit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux.

Je trainai des pieds et sortis de l'abris. Nessie me suivit jusqu'au fond du jardin.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?!

Je lui fis face, les poings serrés.

-Pourquoi es-tu partis comme ca ? Sans même un au revoir !

-Comment tu es venu ?

-J'ai pris l'avion dés que maman à bien voulu m'avouer ou tu étais parti.

Je détournai les yeux. Son regard chocolat causerait ma perte. Une question me brulait les lèvres.

-Ce garçon, à Aspen. Il était bien ?

Elle resta bouche bée.

-Damian ?

Je frémis.

-Ouais.

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

Je lui tournai le dos, les mains tremblantes. La jalousie me brulait les entrailles.

-Alors, il était comment ?

-Sympa pour un essai.

Je me tournai vers elle, sans comprendre.

-Un essai ?

-Jacob, si je suis sorti avec lui, c'est pour me faire une idée de ce qu'était un premier baisé. Je pensai que si j'avais plus d'expérience…

Elle se tut, rougissant.

-Tu pensais que quoi ?

-Que tu ne me verrais plus comme une enfant.

Elle rougit d'avantage et me tourna le dos, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sa silhouette gracille ce détachait dans la lumière que nous envoyai l'abri.

-Nessie ?

Elle ne bougea pas.

Je fis un pas vers elle, m'approchant d'avantage. Puis un autre. Je n'étais plus qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à ce tourner vers moi.

-Nessie, regarde moi.

Elle leva les yeux. Nos trentes centimètres d'écart rendait la tache compliquée.

-Nessie, tu n'as que sept ans…

Ses mots étaient pour moi la pire des douleurs. Malgré son corps d'adulte, je savais qu'elle n'avait en réalité que sept ans, et je me maudissais jours après jours d'oser commencer à penser à plus qu'à une relation frère-sœur.

-Tu trouve que je ressemble à une fille de sept ans, s'emporta-t-elle en écartant les bras, m'affichant son corps de jeune femme sous le nez.

Son pull laissai voir son cou et sa clavicule. Je déglutis.

-Ce n'est pas une question de physique…

-Je suis plus mature que toi.

Touché !

-C'est pas dur, dis-je avec un léger sourire pour calmer la situation.

Elle se renfrogna.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant Jacob. Je ne veux plus de poupée, de jouet, de grand frère. J'en veux plus.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je lâchai doucement ses épaules pour ne pas faire une bêtise.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, une lueur indéchiffrable éclairant ses pupilles chocolat. Elle fit un pas vers moi, levant la tête pour ne pas me lâcher des yeux.

-Toi, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe les pieds, se rapprochant de moi légèrement. Le reste, je ne le contrôlai pas. C'était comme si mon corps avait été possédé. Je me baissai ç sa rencontre. Son souffle frôla mes lèvres, me faisant perdre pied. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher d'avantage. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me penchai encore, laissant nos lèvres se frôler, puis je l'embrassai doucement.

Le monde s'embla s'arrêter autour de nous. Il n'existait plus rien qui ne soit pas elle ou moi. Je ne sentai plus rien qui ne soit son parfum, je ne voyai rien qui ne soit pas ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau pâle, et je n'entendai rien qui ne fut sa respiration et son pouls.

J'avais l'impression de m'embraser, de me consumer. Les lèvres de Nessie bougèrent doucement sur les miennes, accentuant cette impression. Sa petite langue rose caressa ma lèvre inferieur. Je frémis et entrouvrais les lèvres pour faire glisser ma langue contre la sienne.

Des applaudissement retentèrent derrière nous, nous stoppant. Je la gardai néanmoins contre moi, encore sous le choc. Elle se laissa faire, posant ses mains sur mon torse.

Seth siffla, tandis que les autres continuaient d'applaudir.

Je me penchai vers Nessie pour lui chuchauter à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime.

Elle rougit et me sourit.

-Moi aussi.

Je lui rendis son sourire, ravis.

-Maintenant, l'épreuve la plus dure de toute…

Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Ton père !

Elle grimaça avec moi et nous éclatâmes de rire en rejoignant les autres qui nous félicitaient dignement.


	10. Jacob et Nessie 2

**A la demande de ma plus grande fan, j'ai fait un autre chapitre de première fois sur Jake, sur sa « vrai » première fois ! Ce chapitre contient donc un lémon que j'ai indiquer avant pour que vous puissiez sauter de passage si vous n'avez pas dix-huit ans, ou si nous n'avez pas envie de le lire. **

**LittleLexy : Le jeu finissait par un strip tease intégral des magnifiques loups… OK je rêve, mais n'ai-je pas le droit !? Merci de ta review miss.**

**SuperGirl971 : Mais non, j'allais rien dire. OK je l'ai pensé, mais je l'ai pas dit !!! Heureuse d'avoir pu te faire perdre tes appréhensions sur Nessie, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, surtout qu'elle est écrite pour toi !**

**Caramelise : Non non, personne ! C'est ca oui, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Mais bien sur !**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Jacob et Nessie 2**

.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée avec les autres. Nessie se réfugiait sans cesse dans mes bras. Elle resta assise sur mes genoux tout le long de la soirée.

Vers 22h30, elle bailla longuement. Mon coté protecteur prit alors le dessus.

-Aller Nessie, on va aller te coucher.

Bella avait donné à sa fille les clefs de la villa et de la voiture familial. De ce que j'avais compris des explications de Renesmée, Edward n'était pas d'accord pour que sa fille parte à la recherche d'un loup, qui plus est sur les nerfs. Mais Bella avait toujours su comment lui faire entendre raison.

-J'ai encore envie de rester, me souffla-t-elle en touchant mon bras.

-Non non. Au lit. Il est tard. Et puis tu sais, ils ne vont pas s'envoler, tu les verra demain.

Elle baissa la tête, s'avouant vaincu. Elle me connaissait bien et savait qu'à part bouder et me faire la tête(ce qui l'aurait faite passer pour immature) rien ne marcherai avec moi. Elle se leva donc. J'attrapai sa main et entre-lassait nos doigts. Elle me sourit tendrement et me suivit vers la voiture. Elle accepta de me laisser conduire jusqu'à la villa Cullen.

Sur le trajet, nous parlâmes peu. Je la sentais s'endormir sur le siège.

Enfin la villa apparu, à la fin du sentier. Je me garai devant la maison et coupai le contact. Nessie dormait, la tête appuyée sur le carreau. Le voyage de l'Alaska à ici l'avait épuisée. Je la tirai un peu sur le siège pour que lorsque j'ouvrirai la porte, elle ne se réveille pas, puis je sortis de l'habitacle et fis le tour de la voiture. Je la pris dans mes bras et la portai jusque dans la villa.

Il n'y avait presque plus rien dans la villa Cullen. Il restait le canapé, la télé, et tout ce qui rends une maison habitable, mais froide. Le peu de chose qui trahissait une âme à cette maison était en Alaska avec la famille. Je montai les escaliers vers l'ancienne chambre d'Edward où je savais qu'il restait un lit. J'allais la déposer dans les draps et filer vers le canapé avant de laisser la soirée déraper d'avantage.

Son père allait déjà m'arracher la tête avec les dents pour l'avoir embrasser, pas la peine de lui donner en plus le droit de me torturer.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward. Des draps propres avaient été mis sur le lit, surement Carlisle avait-il appelé une femme de ménage avant l'arrivé de sa petite fille pour tout préparer. J'étais même près à parier que le frigo était plein.

Une fois sous les draps, je sortis de la chambre pour appeler Bella. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa fille.

-Salut Jake.

-Coucou Bella.

-Je suppose que tu as vu Renesmée ?

-Oui.

J'entendis la voix d'Edward dans le fond.

-Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit Black, tu te retrouvera à courir sur trois pattes, pigé ?

Je ris légèrement.

-Dit à ton cher mari qu'il m'a déjà sorti cette menace.

-Et je sais où elle nous a mené Black, dit Edward en prenant le combiné. Je suis sérieux. Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a que 7 ans.

-Je sais Edward, pas la peine de me le rabâcher.

-Je te le rabâche parce qu'elle ne les fait pas ! Tu pourrais te laisser avoir par tes hormones et par l'imprégnation.

-Je ne ferai jamais rien qu'elle pourrait regretté Cullen, lâchai-je froidement. Et tu le sais !

Il soupira.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre. Bella récupéra le téléphone.

-Ecoute Jake.

J'entendis un vent énorme dans l'appareil. Elle s'éloignait d'Edward pour me parler.

-Jake, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Bell's.

-Mais Nessie est ma fille. Je sais qu'elle est très mature, bien plus que son père ne veut bien le penser, et bien plus que je ne l'étais lors de ma nuit de noce. Mais elle est inexpérimentée, alors s'il te plait fait attention. Si quelque chose doit ce passer, ni moi, ni Edward ne pourront l'empêcher, mais s'il te plait, ne te jette pas sur l'occasion, essaye de la dissuader si les choses dérapent avant de te jeter sur elle.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, parce qu'elle avait raison. Autant j'aurai aimer envoyer bouler Ed, autant Bella avait parfaitement raison, et je le savais.

-Je sais Bella, je ferai de mon mieux.

-Je n'en doute pas. Bonne nuit Jake. Et profiter de la dernière semaine de vacances à la Push. On vous à réservé des billets pour samedi matin, je te les enverrais chez Billy.

-Merci Bella, et… Bonne nuit.

Elle rit et raccrocha.

Je laissai retomber mon téléphone et soupirai.

Un son attira mon attention. Je rentrai dans la chambre. Nessie était allongé dans le lit et se tortillait nerveusement.

-Nessie ?

-Jake, dors avec moi, supplia-t-elle.

Je déglutis. Ca n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

-C'est-à-dire que… Ton père ne serait pas d'accord. Il ne veut plus que je dorme avec toi depuis un moment déjà.

-Oui, mais papa n'est pas là.

Je déglutis. Sa voix était plus grave, et chargé de sous entendu. Je serrai les poings pour tenter de me contrôler.

-Je ne crois pas que…

Je m'arrêtai net de parler lorsqu'elle se redressa et planta son regard chocolat dans le mien.

-S'il te plait, minauda-t-elle.

Oh mon Dieu ! Edward allait vraiment me tuer, et Bella allait peut-être même lui filer un coup de main.

Je fis un pas vers elle, puis un autre. Je grimpai finalement sur le lit et me glissai près d'elle.

-Je reste à une condition.

Elle me fixa, attentive.

-Tu dors.

Elle eu un sourire.

-On peut toujours dormir plus tard ?

-Non, la coupai-je en tentant de garder mon calme. Ce n'est pas négociable. Je reste avec toi, mais tu t'endors tout de suite. Et je suis sur que tu en meure d'envie.

Elle fit une moue qui faillit me faire craquer. Néanmoins, elle accepta et vint poser sa tête sur mon torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se fit régulière. Elle dormait.

*

* * *

Je n'avais pas réussi à beaucoup dormir. Je pensai à Nessie et à moi. Au fait qu'elle n'avais que sept ans, alors que j'en avais presque vingt-cinq. Son père avait raison. Elle avait beau avoir le physique d'une jeune femme, elle n'en était pas moins une enfant. Qui avait grandit trop vite, certes, mais une enfant tout de même.

Nessie se réveilla doucement, s'agitant sur mon torse. Machinalement, ma main caressa son dos, provoquant des frissons sur sa peau. Elle redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Bonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je restai un moment à la regarder sans répondre. Puis je me penchai légèrement pour poser mes lèvres sur son front.

-Bonjour.

Elle se redressa et s'étira lascivement, m'hypnotisant totalement. Elle quitta le lit sans un mot et sortit de la chambre. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers et passer dans la cuisine. Je me levai et la suivait. Lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, elle était pencher en avant, la tête caché dans le frigo, m'exposant ses superbe jambes nue et son postérieur. Je déglutis bruyamment.

-Alors, tentai-je de bredouiller. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, toujours dans cette outrageuse position, et me sourit.

-Ce que tu veux.

Je déglutis de nouveau et enfoncer mes mains dans mes poches pour éviter de les mettre ailleurs.

-Il y a du beurre de cacahuète ?

Elle fit oui de la tête et sortit du frigo le lait, le jus d'orange, le pot de beurre de cacahuète, le pot de confiture et le pain de mie.

J'attrapai des couteaux et des verres dans les placards et installai le tout sur la table de la cuisine. Elle me rejoint et s'installa en face de moi. Un léger sourire éclairait ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je.

Elle réfléchi une minute en se préparant une tartine de confiture.

-J'aimerai bien aller voir les loups.

Je me sert un verre de jus d'orange. A nous regarder comme ca, on dirai presque un couple comme les autres. Sauf que si nous étions un couple comme les autres, je la …

Stop !!! Je commençai à avoir chaud. Ca n'était vraiment pas bon.

-OK ! Alors je vais appeler Leah, et on va préparer un petit pique nique sur la plage de la Push.

-Euh Jake ?

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle me regardait avec un léger sourire moqueur.

-Oui ?

-Jake, il pleut ! On est à Forks je te rappelle. Comment veux-tu faire un pique-nique sous la pluie ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et restai bouche bée. La pluie tombait à torrent dehors. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas la remarquer ?

-Désolé, je suis un peu distrait aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Elle se leva et porta son verre dans l'évier.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon verre de jus d'orage.

-OK ! (Touss, touss)

Elle me lança un sourire éblouissant et monta à l'étage. J'entendis l'eau commencer à couler et du m'agripper à la table pour ne pas monter en courant la rejoindre. Un craquement l'indiqua que j'avais du briser u coin de table en serrant si fort.

Je jurai bruyamment et filai vers l'extérieur.

La douche de pluie eu le mérite de calmer un peu mes ardeurs. Mais lorsque je remis un pied dans la maison, dégoulinant littéralement sur le planché, la douche s'arrêta. Des pas humide se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Nessie apparu, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la poitrine.

Une chaleur fulgurante m'attint au bas ventre, réveillant en moi la partie la moins louable de ma personnalité.

-Nessie !

Je lui tournai les dos et me pinçai l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

-Va t'habiller par pitié ! Je ne suis qu'un homme !

Elle rit et remonta les escaliers. Je soupirai et fonçai à mon tour sous une douche froide. Je n'oubliai pas de verrouiller la porte.

-Non mais c'est quand même bingue, pensai-je à voix haute. Tu en viens à avoir peur qu'une bombe te saute dessus !!!

Je grognai lorsque l'eau glacer entra en contact avec ma peau. Je pris une seconde pour inspirer profondément. Une fois hors de la douche, j'enfilai un caleçon, un jean et un t-shirt avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Nessie était assise sur le canapé et zappait inlassablement sur la télécommande de la télé.

-Enfin te voilà, dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers moi. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant à la télé aujourd'hui.

Elle éteint la télé et leva enfin ses yeux chocolat vers moi. Je m'affalai sur le canapé près d'elle et passai mon bras sur ses épaules.

-Tu veux toujours aller voir les Quileutes ?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et composai numéro de téléphone de Leah. Elle décrocha rapidement.

-Oui ? Leah Clearwater.

-Leah c'est Jake.

*

* * *

Nous primes la route pour la Push. Avec la pluie, nous n'y voyions rien à vingt mètres.

Leah et Seth nous attendaient sous le porche de leur maison avec Quil et Embry. Tous serrèrent Renesmée dans leurs bras pour la saluer.

-Alors les enfants ? Vous avez fait des bêtises ?

Je me raidit à la phrase de Quil.

Il vu ma tête et éclata de rire.

-Vu ton air, j'en déduis que non.

Nessie entra dans la maison. Seth et elle étaient dans une grande discussion mouvementée sur un groupe de musique quelconque dont Seth voulait offrir le CD à une « amie » pour son anniversaire.

-Tu es la seule fille à qui je peux demander ça, dit-il en s'asseillant en face d'elle à table.

-Hey ! Se pleint sa sœur.

-Le prend pas mal Leah ! Mais tu n'es pas un exemple de féminité.

Sa sœur grogna et lui décrocha une tape à l'arrière du crane avant de foncer en cuisine pour préparer du chocolat chaud. Je la suivis pour lui proposer un coup de main.

A peine passai-je la porte qu'elle la referma sur moi et alluma un espèce de ventilo super bruyant.

-Anti écoute, se justifia-t-elle. Raconte.

Leah me connaissait par cœur à force d'être dans ma tête.

-Elle veut me faire avoir une attaque, dis-je en m'affalant contre le plan de travail. Sa mère m'a fait promettre de tenter de lui faire entendre raison en cas de rapprochement un peu trop… poussé. Et son père à promis que je courrai sur trois pattes si je ne lui ramène pas sa fille aussi pure et sainte que lorsqu'elle est partie.

-Dure, dit-elle en s'adossant au plan à ma droite.

-Tu l'as dit. Surtout qu'elle tente de me faire perdre mon sang froid !

Leah éclata de rire.

-Pauvre Jake à qui on essaye d'ôter sa vertu !

Je me renfrognai.

-Vas-y moque toi.

Leah se redressa, riant encore et commença les préparatifs de six tasses de chocolat chaud avec supplément de marshmallows. Une fois le tout préparé, elle posa les tasses sur un plateau et reparti vers le salon où la bande riait joyeusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demandai-je en me laissant tomber sur un siège près de Nessie.

-Rien, ta copine nous exposait les derniers exploits d'Emmett. Ce mec est trop tordant.

-Tu leur a raconté le coup de l'album du lycée ?

-Non, dit-elle en claquant des doigts. Je l'avais oublié !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Embry.

-L'année dernière, Emmett a fait écrire un petit mot à Edward et Bella dans l'album du lycée d'Alaska. Il avait fait noté « Au couple de liseur, on se demande tous comment vous avez fait pour Nessie. Peut-être que l'histoire des choux et des roses est vrai au final ». Toute la bande Cullen c'est marrer pendant une semaine alors que personne au lycée ne comprenait.

Embry éclata de rire en se rappelant des différentes allusions sexuels du grizzly du temps où Charlie passait à la maison voir sa fille. Emmett était comme ça. Il adorait mettre la honte à sa « belle-sœur ».

-Mon seul regret, avait-il un jour dit, c'est que tu ne rougis plus.

Le reste de la matinée se passa à se remémorer le bon vieux temps. Vers midi, Quil disparu pour aller retrouver Claire. Il était baby sitter pour l'après midi, mais ne s'en plaignait pas.

Alors qu'il était parti depuis dix minutes, une jeune fille frappa à la porte. Elle semblait un peu intimidé par les loups présents.

-Jacob, Nessie, je vous présente Romy (okay, je sais, je m'incruste, et alors ! Je suis l'auteure, je fais qu'est-ce que je veux, na !), la copine de Seth.

-Coucou ma puce, s'écria Seth de la salle de bain.

Il arriva en courant, dérapant sur le parquet ciré et plongea sur Romy pour la serrer dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de la jeune fille.

-Bon, finit-il par dire. On vous laisse. A plus !

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la maison, je me tournais vers Leah.

-Est-ce qu'il est …?

-Non, répondit-elle en prenant une gorgé de chocolat. Seth ne c'est pas imprégné. C'est juste une fille qu'il aime beaucoup. Mais il est pleinement conscient, même si ca le désole, qu'il ne peut pas trop s'attacher.

-Ouais, bah on dirait que c'est un peu tard.

Sa sœur acquiesça en soupirant.

Je tournai les yeux vers Nessie et me figeai. Elle semblait affligée.

-Nessie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle secoua la tête mais une grosse larme coula sur sa joue. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi, le cœur en miette de la voir triste.

-Nessie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon cœur ?

-On peut rentrer, demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

J'acquiesçai.

-Désolé Leah, on reviendra vite.

-Pas de problème. Prend soin d'elle.

*

* * *

Le trajet du retour se passa sans un bruit. J'étais de plus en plus inquiet. Lorsque je me garai devant la maison, elle sortie en trombe et fila à l'intérieur.

-Nessie ! L'appelai-je.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur et suivis le bruit des portes qui claquent jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward.

-Nessie ? Appelai-je en frappant à la porte.

-Quoi ?

Sa voix était enroué. J'en eu le cœur serré.

-Nessie ouvre moi !

Je l'entendis se lever et pousser le verrou pour me laisser entrer. Je poussai doucement la porte et fis un pas dans la chambre. Nessie c'était rassise dans le lit et fixait ses pieds.

-Nessie ?

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Je me précipitai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ness, tu me fais peur.

Elle soupira.

-Je suis jalouse.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Jalouse de qui, de quoi ?

-Jalouse de la complicité qu'on Seth et Romy. Je veux la même.

Aye, nous revoilà sur la pente savonneuse.

-Ma Nessie…

-Hier, Jake, me coupa-elle. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est vrai !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé de la journée, et à peine touché !? Tu regrette ?

-Non ! Non, bien sur que non ! La seule chose c'est que…

Que ton père va me trucider… Que tu n'as que sept ans… Que je suis mort de trouille !!!

D'accord, il y a peut-être un peu de ca en effet.

Nessie baissa les yeux. Je lui attrapai le menton et lui relevai pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-Nessie, je t'aime, du fond du cœur, et plus que tu ne le peux imaginer. Mais tu ne… Je ne… Enfin…

-Quoi ? Parce que je n'ai que sept ans ?

-Oui !

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien, fière et déterminé. Je déglutis. A présent, j'en était sur. Son père allait me tuer.

_**LEMON **__**(Si moins de dix-huit ans, passer ce passage en italique)**_

_Je me penchai vers elle et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à mon baisé et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je glissai le mien autour de sa taille et la rapprochai d'avantage de moi. La partie machiste, masculine et animal de mon cerveau prenait doucement le dessus sur le reste. _

_Elle bascula en arrière, se retrouvant allongée sur le lit. Je pris appuis sur mes bras pour ne pas l'écraser et approfondis notre baisé. Sa langue et la mienne se trouvèrent et se caressèrent un moment. Mes mains glissèrent le long de sa taille et attrapèrent le bas de son t-shirt. Je lui ôtai rapidement et fis de même avec le mien. Notre souffle se fit heurté, et notre baisé bascula totalement du mauvais coté de la force. Edward allait vraiment me tuer…_

_Ses doigts remontèrent dans mes cheveux et s'agrippèrent à eux. Je grognai contre sa bouche, incapable de me retenir. Ma main parcouru la peau lisse et douce de son ventre et remonta à sa poitrine. Elle se cambra sous moi, m'électrisant totalement._

_Ses mains délaissèrent mes cheveux pour descendre le long de ma colonne vertébral, déclenchant en moi une série de frisson. Elle descendit jusqu'au bouton de mon jean et me l'ôta en quelques secondes. Les pouvoirs vampiriques ont de bons cotés._

_Son pantalon suivit le même chemin que le mien. Je m'éloignai de ses lèvres une secondes pour l'observer. Son regarde chocolat pétillait de désir. Ses joues étaient rosies par l'excitation. Sa petite poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses longues ondulations cuivrés s'étalaient autour de son visage. Elle était magnifique. Et totalement offerte à moi…_

_Elle attrapa mes épaules pour me ramener à elle et nous réprimes nos baisés là où nous nous étions arrêté. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses, m'arrachant un grognement. J'attrapai d'une main le bord de son dernier sous-vêtement, et plantant mon regard dans le sien, je le fis glisser doucement le long de ses jambes. _

_Elle trembla au contact de mes doigts brulant le long de ses cuisses. Je couvrais sa gorge et sa clavicule de baisés, tout en continuant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nue. Elle gémissait faiblement sous moi, agrippant mes cheveux pour me maintenir contre elle. _

_Mes lèvres descendirent jusqu'à sa poitrine que j'embrassai puis à son sein que je tétai un moment. Son souffle était saccadé et bruyant, comme le mien. Elle me tira vers sa bouche pour m'embrasser passionnément. _

_Sans que je m'en rende compte, elle me fit basculer sur le dos. Ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin sur mon torse tandis qu'elle s'affairait à me mettre nu moi aussi. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, je repris le dessus et me plaçai entre ses jambes. Je la regardai dans les yeux, attendant son signal. Elle se mordit la lèvre de façon exquise et je m'enfonçai en elle. _

_Elle ferma les yeux et se cambra sous la douleur. Je m'arrêtai, la laissant reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, je brisai la dernière barrière dans un coup de rein. Elle frémit, se mordit la lèvre et resta un moment les yeux fermer. Je la laissai s'habituer à moi, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou. Au bout d'une petite minute, elle ondula des hanches, me donnant le signal. J'entamai mes va-et-vient, allant d'abord doucement, avant d'accélérer, encouragé par ses gémissements. _

_Bientôt, je pris en force et en vitesse. Son corps pouvait en supporter beaucoup. Et elle en demandait beaucoup. _

_Entre deux gémissements, elle réclamait que j'aille plus vite, plus fort, ce que je fis, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Bientôt, une vague de plaisir nous submergea, et nous nous laissâmes submerger en gémissant. _

_Lorsque nos respirations eurent repris un rythme normal, je me laissai tomber près d'elle et l'attirai contre mon torse. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et s'endormit dans mes bras. Je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre._

_*_

_* * *_

_**FIN LEMON **__**(Vous pouvez reprendre la lecture jeunes gens !!!)**_

La semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Lorsque samedi arriva, Nessie et moi étions sous le choc. Nous finîmes nos valises, saluâmes la Push, et promîmes de revenir au plus vite.

Dans l'avion, la réalité me rattrapa bien vite. Nous avions vécu durant cette semaine dans une bulle, un cocon d'amour et de plaisir. Mais maintenant, nous revenions à la réalité, et le retour était plutôt brutal.

Lorsque nous débarquâmes, je fus soulagé de constater que c'était Alice et Jasper qui étaient venu nous récupérer. Le répit était bienvenu.

Alice serra Nessie dans ses bras pendant que Jasper me serrait la main.

-Toi, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, tu vas avoir de grave ennuis !

Je déglutis.

Nessis passa sa main dans la mienne pour me rassurer. Je pus lire dans ses yeux la même angoisse que dans les miens. Ah ! La blague ! C'est pas elle qui va finir en pâté pour vampire ! Je suis sur que Blondie serait ravie d'aider Edward à m'achever.

Jasper sentit mon trouble et m'envoya une onde de calme. Je soupirai le temps que ca durait.

Mais lorsque la maison Cullen fut en vue, je n'avais qu'une envie, sauter par la fenêtre de la voiture et filer à toutes pattes. C'était quand même fou que le père me fasse plus peur que le rival non ?

Bella apparu sur le seuil et vint à notre rencontre pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie, tu m'as manquée.

-Toi aussi maman.

-Bonjour Jacob, me dit elle en me serrant à mon tour contre elle.

Ma gorge était sèche au point que je ne pus rien répondre. Edward apparu à son tour, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmé et Carlisle derrière lui.

-Cinq mille qu'il ne tient pas deux minutes.

-Tenu, lâcha Jasper à coté de moi.

Merci les mecs, sympa le soutient !

De toute façon, nous étions les seules, Nessie et moi, sur lesquels ils pouvaient encore parier. Nous étions les seuls qu'Alice ne puisse voir et donc les seuls qu'elle dont elle ne puisse pas révélé l'issue du pari.

Edward s'avança jusqu'à moi et me foudroya du regard. Je lâchai la main de Nessie pour ne pas lui attirer plus d'ennuie.

-Pas la peine de la jouer grand chevalier Black. Je t'entends presque depuis que tu as posé le pied sur le sol d'Alaska. Tu t'en veux et je pense savoir pourquoi.

Ne pas y penser ! Ne pas y penser ! Oups !

Edward grogna et se jeta sur moi. Je réussi à le faire basculer grâce à un reflex, mais il revint à la charge, les crocs en évidence. Carlisle s'interposa, mais Edward était rapide, il l'esquiva facilement. Emmett et Jasper tentèrent la même manœuvre mais il les évita aisément. Alors Nessie se plaça devant moi. Je tentai de la repousser pour qu'elle ne prenne pas un coup par accident, mais dés qu'il la vit, Edward se stoppa. Pour la forme sans doute, Emmett le plaqua au sol.

-Lâche le Emmett, ordonna Blondie. Il mériterait de se faire arraché la tête, le clébard.

-Nessie, ne reste pas là, s'il te plait.

J'avais beau la supplier, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Edward, intervint Carlisle. Calme toi.

Bella s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il se calma derechef. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et resta un moment ainsi.

-Calme toi mon amour. T'énerver ne changera rien au fait que ta fille n'est plus une enfant. Elle est libre de faire ses choix.

Emmett le lâcha, sur ses gardes. Edward se releva gracieusement et jeta un coup d'œil triste à sa fille. Puis il tourna les talons et disparu en courant.

Nessie tendit la main vers lui, dévastée. Je la serrai contre moi pour la retenir. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon torse et pleura un peu.

-Laissez lui un peu de temps pour s'y faire, tenta de me rassurer Bella avant de le suivre.

Nous restâmes un moment dehors, sans dire un mot. Ce fut Emmett qui parla en premier.

-Enfin je vais pouvoir remplacer ta mère dans l'activité du rougissement.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, la tension redescendant peu à peu. Je fus alors plus serein. Edward se calmerai, Emmett nous enquiquinerai, et la vie reprendrait son cour normal.

Nessie se blottit d'avantage contre moi.

Enfin, normal, plus un bonus !


	11. Quil Transformation

**Mes cheres fans, désolé de mon retard, je suis impardonnable. Mais je perd un peu l'inspiration, je dois l'avouer... Voila le chapitre sur Quil et sa transformation. Suivra bientot je l'espère celui sur son imprégnation. **

**SuperGirl971 : Je suis toujours ravie d'accéder à tes requetes ! Après tout, tu le mérite bien pour ta place de Beta et de Fan N°1 ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Caramelise : Pas grave pour l'autre review, tu vas pouvoir te rattraper ici ! Bonne lecture miss !!!**

**PetiteFilleDuSud : Ce fut un plaisir, j'espère continuer à plaire. A bientot !**

**Liki0da : Egorger ! Ah ca non, je ne le permettrai pas ! Hors de question !**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Quil (Transformation)**

.

Encore une journée pluvieuse à la Push. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois né Quileute ! J'aurais pas pu être surfeur hawaïen ou quelque chose comme ca ?!

Je balançai ma couette d'un geste rageur et jetai mon réveil au loin. Il éclata contre le mur, me faisant grogner.

Le cinquième en une semaine. J'étais maudit !

Passant ma main sur mon visage, j'enfilai un jean et un t-shirt et sortis de ma chambre. Mon grand père était assit à la table de la cuisine et sirotait son café.

-Jour, marmonnai-je en attrapant un bol dans les placard.

Comme tous les matins depuis des semaines, mon grand père me regard fixement pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que je l'avais pris sur le fait et qu'il détourne les yeux.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je pour la cent-vingtième fois au moins.

-Rien, rien. Tu es sur que ca va ?

-Pour la millionième fois, oui ca va !

Je me levai et envoyai valser mon bol dans le lavabo. Il explosa en touchant la surface dur.

-Rahhh !

Je sortis de la maison, les poings serrés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ! D'abord les gars de la Push qui deviennent dingue, ensuite Embry qui disparait pour réapparaitre une semaine plus tard avec eux, puis Jacob qui suit le même chemin, et maintenant mon grand père qui joue les grands inquiets ! Qu'ils aillent au diable tous !

Une camionnette rouge me passa sous le nez, manquant de m'écraser.

Bella pila et sortit en trombe du véhicule.

-Quil ? Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas touché ?

J'eu un sourire crispé.

-Y a pas de mal Bella. Tu cours où comme ça ?

Elle rougit et écarquilla les yeux sous ma question. Quoi encore ?

-Je… Je vais vois Jake ?

J'ouvrai la bouche sous le choc.

-Il… Il accepte de te voir ?

Elle acquiesça timidement. Nom d'un chien ! Moi je pouvais aller au diable, alors que je le connaissais depuis toujours, et elle, elle débarquait la bouche en cœur et tout lui était permis ?! (Désolé de te piquer ta réplique SuperGirl, mais elle était super appropriée !)

Elle fis un pas en arrière, me fixant avec peur et méfiance. Je me rendis compte que je tremblai.

-Bella ?

Je tournai la tête vers le ténor qui venait d'appeler Bella. Sam Uley sortit du couvert des arbres, ravivant ma colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là lui ?

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui ca va Sam, merci.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, me fixant toujours avec insistance. Je lui servis le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock.

-Jacob est chez Emily avec les autres si tu veux le voir.

Bella nous regarda tour à tour puis soupira et retourna à sa voiture. Elle s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans l'habitacle, hésitante.

-Au revoir Quil.

-Passe le bonjour à Jacob et Embry, lâchai-je méchamment.

Elle sursauta et monta en voiture. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de colère.

Sam m'observai toujours avec insistance. Son expression était neutre de tout sentiment, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

La, j'explosai.

-Ca va ?! Tu me demande si ca va ?! Non ca ne va pas ! Tu crois quoi Sam Uley ? Tu as beau avoir le conseil dans ta poche, et mes amis avec, moi je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre cinglé superstitieux qui se croit investi d'une mission sacré ! Mais tu veux que je te dise Uley ? Hitler aussi a commencé comme ça !

J'avais chaud, je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur, mais lui cracher ma haine à la figure me faisait du bien. C'était… libérateur.

-Tu es un malade Sam, et ceux qui te suivent, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à les joindre à ta cause, mais s'ils te suivent de leur plein gré, ils sont plus cinglé que toi.

Je lui tournai les dos et m'éloignai, rageusement.

-Mais moi tu ne m'aura pas, sifflai-je entre mes dents. Non, tu ne m'aura pas !

Quelque chose me frappa à la tempe, si fort que je fus propulsé sur le coté. Une douleur vive me coupa le souffle lorsque je tombai, face contre terre.

En appuis sur mes avant bras, je me relevai tant bien que mal. Une nouvelle douleur me frappa au visage, me faisant mordre la poussière de nouveau. Une ombre passa au dessus de moi et je sentis quelqu'un m'écraser sur le sol.

-Alors louveteau, cracha la voix de Paul. Tu disais ?

Je tournai tant bien que mal la tête sur le côté pour lui faire face.

Debout au dessus de moi, Paul me maintenait à terre en m'enfonçant la tête dans les feuilles mortes avec le pieds.

-Lâche moi !

Paul émit un rire odieux et appuya plus fort. Je sentis une chaleur insupportable m'envahir. J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur. Un cri étouffé m'échappa. Soudain, le poids de Paul s'effaça. La chaleur augmenta de plus belle et je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine, si forte qu'elle me fit hurler.

-Paul écarte toi !

La voix de Sam résonnait autour de moi alors que je me pelotonnai à cause de la douleur. Une explosion se fit entendre. La seconde suivante, je ne ressentais plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de chaleur, plus rien à par la sensation du sol humide et le bruit étouffé de la pluie.

_Ca y es, c'est fait…_

Un brouhaha de voix m'entoura rapidement, me donnant mal au crane.

_Tu t'y habituera Quil._

_Jake ?_

Je rouvris les yeux et le cherchait autour de moi. Mais la seule personne que je trouvais fut Sam. Sa vision fit repartir ma colère de plus belle et je me redressai.

_Du calme Quil ! Arrête ! _

_Embry ?_

Je cherchai de nouveau sans voir personne. J'étais en train de devenir fou.

_Non Quil, tu deviens l'un des notre._

_Des votre ? Ca veux dire quoi exactement ?_

_Que tu es un loup maintenant._

Je faillis éclater de rire mais je fus tétanisé par un flot d'image, de souvenir. Le problème, c'est que ses souvenirs ne m'appartenaient pas. Le premier qui me frappa fut celui de Jared qui se battait avec un garçon de la Push. Je ressentais sa colère, ra rage, et la chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir intenable. Puis, l'image changea, pour me montrer Paul, en train de se battre avec un des élèves du lycée de la réserve, jusqu'à ce que Sam intervienne. Ce fut ensuite des images d'Embry, à deux doigts de se faire renverser, puis Jacob, titubant hors de sa voiture.

Lorsque les images cessèrent, je repris mon souffle dans un hoquet.

_Quil ? Quil ?!_

Les éléments reprirent leur place. Les derniers mois prenaient un sens tout autre. La disparition des jeunes de la Push, la désertion de mes amis, le comportement de mon grand père, et Bella.

_Putin !_

_Quil ! Surveille ton langage un peu !_

J'éclatai de rire, mais m'arrêtai net en percevant un feulement.

_C'était moi ça ?_

_Et ouais Quil ! Ca y es, tu es l'un des notre !_

Je relevai la tête vers Sam. Debout appuyé contre un arbre, le Quileute me regardait fixement. Ca restait gênant…

_Comment on se retransforme exactement ?_

J'entendis le rire de Jake alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il était à des kilomètres de là. Génial ses trucs de loups !

_Il est encore plus enthousiaste que Paul !_

_On est mal !_

_Bon alors_, m'impatientai-je.

Jake rit de nouveau et m'expliqua brièvement. Je restai bien concentré, essayant de tout comprendre au maximum.

_Tu es plus attentif qu'en cours_, se moqua Embry.

_Oh, ca va !_

Jake soupira mentalement et finit son explication.

_Tu as compris ?_

_Ouais ! Concentration, calme, et s'imaginer en être humain ! Fastoche !_

Je m'assis rapidement et fermai les yeux. Je me représentai mentalement mon corps.

_Tu n'as jamais été aussi musclé Quil !_

_Bien sur que si !_

_C'est ça, et moi je suis mère Térésa._

_Enchanté ma sœur._

Jake grogna et me força à reprendre là où j'en étais. L'éclair de chaleur me prit au dépourvu et je m'effondrai sur le sol. Ma respiration était erratique et mon pouls plus rapide.

Un ombre passa près de moi. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis Sam qui me tendait la main.

-Bienvenu parmi nous Quil…


	12. Quil Impregnation

**Caramelise : Bah, ne t'en fais pas, Quil reste LE mâle en puissance. Et ca continu ici.**

**SuperGirl971 : Bah faut le comprendre aussi. Il c'était retrouvé tout seul pendant un moment sans que personne ne lui dise rien. Alors forcement, ca crée un peu de rancœur.**

**Alors, petit sondage, je pense à une troisième chapitre avec Quil. J'aimerai votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : Quil (Imprégnation)

**.**

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, j'avais à peine dormis deux heures. Je grognai de dépits et me levai sans entrain. Mon grand père passa la tête par la porte de ma chambre et alluma la lumière.

-Hey ! Lâchai-je en me protégeant les yeux.

-Debout jeune homme ! Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais tu as promis à Sam de l'aider.

Je soupirai et me redressai.

-Ouais, ouais ça va !

Mon grand père disparu. J'enfilai un short en jean et sorti de ma chambre. Une odeur de pan cake flottai dans l'air, me donnant l'eau à la bouche. Comme pour appuyé un peu plus le fait que je n'avais rien avalé depuis hier midi, mon ventre grogna. Mon grand père éclata de rire dans la cuisine.

-vous allez nous ruiné, bande de ventre à patte !

Lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, une assiette de pan de cake m'attendait devant ma chaise. La pile était aussi grande de la bouteille de lait. Je me léchai les babines, affamé. Je m'affalai sur ma chaise et attrapai la bouteille de sirop d'érable pour la vider sur la pile. Mon grand père lança encore quelques vannes, mais je ne l'écoutai même plus. Lorsqu'on me met en présence de pâtisserie, je n'écoute plus personne.

-Dépêche toi, lança-t-il lorsque je léchai l'assiette pleine de sirop. Tu vas être en retard.

Je soupirai.

-Du baby sitting ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à jouer les nounous !? Je suis un loup ! Un tueur né, pas une mère poule.

Quil Sénior rit et me poussa dehors.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ? Ah oui ! Je n'avais pas eu le choix. Paul et Jared devait pister la sangsue rousse, et Sam prenait en main l'entrainement de nos deux dernières recrues… inattendus. Et Emily avait spécifier que si des loups venait garder ses petites nièces, elle préférait qu'il y ai trois loup. Comme ça, si l'un d'eux pétait un plomb, un autre pouvait le sortir pendant que le deuxième gardait les petites. Bref, j'étais de corvée avec Jake et Embry.

Je traversai la réserve sous le regard éberlué des habitants de la Push. C'est vrai que peu de jeune sorte torse nu au moi de mars. Je tournai dans la rue de Sam et m'engageai sur le chemin de terre qui menait à la petite maison qu'il partageait avec Emily.

Je croisai Emily en voiture qui s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

-Salut Em', lançai-je avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Quil. Merci de garder mes nièces.

J'avais pas trop le choix.

-Oh c'est rien.

-Jacob et Embry sont déjà là. J'ai mie le déjeuné des petites dans le frigo vous n'aurait qu'a le faire réchauffer. Je vous ai fait des gâteaux, mais gardez en pour les petites. Votre repas à vous est dans le four.

Je crois que je m'étais arrêté à « gâteau », mais je continuai d'hochai la tête avec conviction.

-A ce soir.

J'agitai la main pendant qu'elle s'éloignait en voiture. Puis je repris ma route en trottinant vers la maison. Les voix de Jake et Embry m'arrivaient déjà distinctement. Bizarrement, j'étais nerveux, allez savoir pourquoi.

Je poussai la porte et m'arrêtai dans l'entrée.

-Salut les gars.

Jake et Embry était assis à table et discutai. Une petite fille était assise sur les genoux d'Embry et jouait avec une poupée. Elle avait l'air bien sage celle là.

Quelque chose percuta mon mollet, me faisant sursauter, ainsi que Jacob et Embry qui tournèrent la tête vers mes pieds. Des pleures se firent entendre et je baisai la tête.

Une fillette était assise sur les fesses à mes pieds et sanglotait bruyamment. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombait jusqu'au épaule était attaché en deux petites couettes.

-Bah alors ! Dis-je en me baissant pour la ramasser et la prendre dans mes bras.

Lorsqu'elle fût à ma hauteur, la petite ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Le souffle me manqua et je retins une exclamation.

La terre semblait s'arrêter de tourner. J'étais prisonnier du regard pénétrant de cette petite. Elle aussi me fixait avec de grand yeux, comme si elle avait comprit qu'un lien c'était tissé entre nous, en un regard, comme si elle aussi était étonné.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, et continuait de me fixer avec insistance.

Tout autour de moi avais disparu. Tout en moi avait disparu. A cette instant, plus rien n'existait a part cette petite fille fragile. Une main se posa sur mon bras et je détournai douloureusement les yeux de ma petite merveille pour les posés sur le visage choqué de Jacob. Lorsqu'il vit mon expression, il sembla se calmer un peu.

-Jacob, me dis pas que…

-Si Embry. Il c'est imprégné.

Imprégné. Je me retournai vers la petite dans mes bras. Elle avait la tête penché sur le coté et me regardait toujours. Elle devait avoir deux ans. Comment était-ce possible ? Je n'éprouvai pas d'attirance pour elle, juste un désir irrépressible de la protéger et le la faire rire. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en même temps qu'elle rougissait. Elle était à croquer.

-Bonjour toi, murmurai-je. Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Clai', dit-elle.

-Claire ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Enchanté Claire. Moi c'est Quil.

-Bonjour Quil.

Elle me fit un grand sourire qui me fit fondre. Cette petite était vraiment adorable.

-Quil ? Tu veux bien me mettre une casette ?

Impossible de refuser quelque chose à cette petite mou.

-Bien sur.

L'autre petite se leva des genoux d'Embry et vint vers nous.

-Salut toi ? Qui es-tu ?

-Misha, m'annonça fièrement la petite.

-C'est la sœur de Claire, précisa Jacob.

-Ravi de te rencontrer Misha. Tu veux aussi regarder une cassette ?

La petite acquiesça avec un sourire. Dans mes bras, Claire s'agita et agrippa une mèche de mes cheveux pour tirer dessus. Jake rit.

-On dirait qu'elle est déjà jalouse et possessive.

Je lui sourit, aussi niaisement le supposai-je que souriait Jared lorsqu'il revenait d'une soirée avec Kim.

-On pourrait presque le laisser assuré seul, se moqua Embry. Il a l'air d'adoré les petites !

Je mis les petites devant un dessin animé Disney et rejoins les garçons sur à table. Embry me fit une grimasse théâtral.

-Quoi ?

-Mon Dieu Jake, dit-il a ce dernier qui devait avoir compris car il entra dans son jeu. Te rends tu compte ?! Ses gâteaux sont sur la table depuis qu'il est là, et il ne les as toujours pas vu !

Je baissai les yeux vers le bol de cookies. J'en attrapai un sous les rires des garçons, puis en y réfléchissant, j'en pris un deuxième et me levai. Je revins vers les petites et leur tendis.

Claire me fit un grand sourire auquel je ne pus que répondre. Puis je retournai vers les garçons. Ils me regardaient, éberlué.

-Wow ! Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de notre ami Quil !?

J'eu un faible sourire.

-Quel age a-t-elle ?

Jake redevint sérieux.

-Deux ans et demi.

Mon Dieu. Comment était-ce possible.

-Vous devez me prendre pour un monstre.

Embry et Jacob échangèrent un regard. Puis Jacob se tourna vers moi.

-Au début, on a un peu eu peur, mais j'ai vu tes yeux Quil. Tu ne la regarde pas exactement comme Jared regarde Kim ou Sam regard Emily. Tu as l'air d'un papa devant sa fille. Je pense qu'on néglige un peu trop le fait que l'imprégné ferais tout pour sa moitié, sans même qu'elle est besoin de le demander. Et plus encore, il serait tout.

Je soupirai. Un petit point frappa sur mon genoux. Je baissai les yeux et rencontrai ceux de Claire. Elle me tendit une moitié de son cookie. Je le pris, bizarrement joyeux. Elle me sourit et retourna à son film avec sa sœur.

-Wow ! Vous en être déjà à partager un cookie !

Je mordis dans la pâtisserie avec une grimasse. J'allai vraiment m'en prendre plein la tronche pendant un moment.

Embry soupira.

-Il faut qu'on prévienne Sam.

Jake acquiesça. Je soupirai.

-Ouais.

Embry se leva et sortis de la maison. Un bruit de déchirure rompis le silence à l'extérieur. Nous restâmes figés, Jacob et moi, à écouter ce qui se passait dehors. Embry se retransforma et entra dans la maison.

-Sam arrive avec Seth et Leah. Leah t'envois une série d'adjectif pas très plaisant, et Sam à l'air tendu.

Je soupirai et acquiesçai. Bah, au point où j'en étais…

*

* * *

Lorsque Sam franchi la porte, flanqué de Leah et Seth, l'ambiance devint tendu. Embry rejoint les filles et ferma la porte coulissante qui reliait le salon où les petites regardaient le film et la cuisine où Jacob et moi étions assis.

-Taré, lâcha Leah.

-Silence Leah.

Seth me regardait bizarrement. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur son expression. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte, comme pour essayer de voir Claire.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, demanda Sam.

-Il est entré, Claire la percuté, elle c'est mise à pleurer. Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras et paf ! Imprégné.

-C'est un bébé !

-La ferme Leah !

Jacob s'était levé.

-Ecoute Sam, tu sais ce qu'implique l'imprégnation plus que quiconque.

Il grimasse tandis que Leah se tendait. La pauvre…

-Tu aurait tout fait pour Emily. Tu serais devenu qui elle aurait voulu, ami, frère, amant.

Sam acquiesça. Bon Dieu ! Jake était fort !

-J'ai vu le regard de Quil. On dirait un jeune papa devant sa fille. Il ne pense pas du tout à ca.

Sam réfléchi un moment et acquiesça.

-Je te crois Jacob. C'est juste un peu… inattendu.

-Avec tout ce qui nous arrive d'inattendu ses derniers temps…

La remarque était à peine voilée. Leah fit volte face et quitta la maison, non sans avoir claqué violement la porte. Je soupirai en même temps que son frère.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il en sortant à son tour.

Pauvre petit. Une sœur pareil, c'est pas la joie…

La porte coulissa juste un peu, laissant apparaitre Claire. Elle se glissa dans la cuisine et se précipita vers moi. Elle pleurait.

Je me jetai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, cherchant partout une blessure.

-Quoi ? Quoi ma puce ? Dit à Quil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ?

Embry éclata de rire, provoquant ma colère. Mais avec elle dans mes bras, je ne tremblait même pas.

-Tu es pire qu'une mère poule !

Je le lâchai des yeux pour fixer Claire.

-Quil ! Triste ! Le papa de Simba !

Soudain, ca fit tilt. J'éclatai de rire ! La pression redescendis d'un coup. Claire me regarda, les sourcils froncés. Je la serra contre moi.

-C'est rien bébé, c'est rien.

Elle posa ses menottes sur mes épaules et se serra contre moi. Je soupirai de bien être. J'étais à ma place. Totalement à ma place.


	13. Quil et Claire

**SuperGirl971 : Heureuse que le dernier t'ai plus. A ta demande, j'écris celui là. Je n'ai pas mis de lemon, parce que je trouve ce couple trop mignon et calme pour aller si vite en besogne. Alors j'en reste à leur premier baisé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même. **

**Aulandra17 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Non, il n'était pas trop dure, je n'avais qu'a me plonger dans le peu de passage de Breaking Dawn ou l'on croise Quil et c'est passé tout seul.**

**Caramelise : Je sais, je sais, tu attends Leah avec impatience. T'inquiète, je vais la bichonner. Au petit oignon ! En attendant , reste zen et ENJOY !**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Quil Et Claire**

.

-Joyeuse anniversaire !

Elle me regarda, les yeux encore plein de sommeil. Je n'aurais peu être pas du venir frapper à sa porte à huit heure du matin un samedi…

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, illuminant ses grands yeux noirs.

-Quil ! Hurla-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

Je restai un moment sous le choc avant de la serrer contre moi. J'inspirai profondément son parfum de fleur et de vanille.

Aujourd'hui, Claire fêtait ses dix-sept ans. A la réserve, c'est considéré comme la majorité. Elle était adulte aujourd'hui. J'en avais d'autant plus conscience aujourd'hui qu'elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un t-shirt trop grand (mon t-shirt trop grand) et un shorty. Je déglutis péniblement et l'éloignait un peu de moi.

-Prépare toi, je t'emmène faire un tour.

Elle sourit d'avantage et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de me faire entrer dans la maison.

Ses parents étaient déjà partis travailler. Il ne restait que sa sœur qui était affalée dans le canapé, un bol de céréale dans la main.

-Salut Quil !

-Salut Misha. Tu regarde quoi ?

-Oh rien, des redifs de Scrubs.

-Cool ! Dis-je en me laissant tomber près d'elle. J'adore cette série.

Elle sourit et retourna à son épisode. Dans celui-ci, JD apprenait qu'il allait être papa. Un choc ! A cause de ça, il finirait à Las Vegas, soul, avec un homo qui tenterait de l'épouser. Mais ne gâchons pas le suspense…

J'entendis la douche se mettre en marche. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si les quinze ans de ceinture que j'avais vécu m'arrivait à la face. Mon esprit divaguait sur des fantasmes que je préférai envoyer bouler loin. Malheureusement, ça n'était pas facile et je me retrouvai fréquemment noyer dans ses rêves. Enfin l'eau cessa de couler. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir peu de temps après et Claire entra dans le salon. Elle portait une robe légère et blanche, faisant ressortir sa peau caramel et ses cheveux noirs. Je déglutis difficilement.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Je déglutis de nouveau et gigotai sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Elle me lança un immense sourire, m'éblouissant presque.

-Tu…euh… C'est très joli.

Bravo Quil ! Le roi de la répartis !

Elle eu l'air déçue de ma réponse. Je me levai et allai ouvrir la porte pour la lui tenir.

-Tu viens ?

Elle me sourit et attrapa sa veste avant de me suivre dehors. Je la regardai avancer dans l'allée en fermant la porte, complètement hypnotisé par le balancement de ses hanches. Elle me lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et continua sa route vers la Golf. Jacob m'avais gentiment vendu sa vieille voiture l'année précédente, lorsqu'il était partie à New York avec Nessie pour leurs études.

Je lui ouvris galamment la portière et elle se glissa sur le siège passager. Je refermai la porte doucement et sautai par-dessus le capot. Elle éclata de rire, faisant voleter mon cœur. Espèce de guimauve !

Je mis le contact et m'engageai sur la route en terre qui menait dans la forêt. J'avais prévu une surprise de taille pour fêter ses dix sept ans. Mon grand père m'avais laissé les clefs de son petit cottage sur la côte, un peu en retrait de la Push. Sa sœur avait déjà prévu son sac pour les quelques jours que nous passerions là bas. Je devais juste l'occuper le temps que les autres finissent de préparer la fête.

Toute la meute serait présente, ainsi que Jake et Nessie qui avaient fait le trajet pour l'occasion. Misha avait également convier plusieurs amis de Claire.

Elle posa son front sur la vitre passager, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Elle affichait une petite mou concentrer. J'adorai la regarder lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Elle était magnifique. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de la redécouvrir. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais vraiment vu son sourire éclatant, ses fossettes lorsqu'elle riait, son regard pétillant…

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je détournai les yeux en rougissant, pris la main dans le sac.

-A quoi tu pense ? demandai-je pour orienter la conversation.

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire.

-A rien d'important.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Dis toujours.

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle rougissait joliment. Adorable est le premier mot qui me vint.

-Je pensais juste au fait que… Je suis majeure. Enfin, du point de vue Quileute.

A croire que j'étais lent à la détente, mais je ne voyais toujours pas.

-Et ?

-Bah… Rien, je vais pouvoir…

Elle se tue.

-Non, laisse tomber.

Elle se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage. Je restai perplexe.

Enfin le sentier attendu se présenta devant nous. Je m'y engageais et continuai ma route un moment. Enfin, la rivière.

Elle serpentait le long de la route, calme. Le décors était parfait pour s'arrêter en attendant que les autres appellent. J'arrêtai la voiture sur le bas coté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pause déjeuné ! Dis-je en sortant de ma boite à gant un sac en papier avec trois sandwich, trois parts de gâteau au chocolat et deux canettes de sodas. Bah je mange bien deux fois plus qu'elle !

Elle me sourit et sortit de la voiture. Je la suivis, ouvrai le coffre et en sortais une grande couverture en laine pour nous assoir sur l'herbe. Je l'installai au bord de l'eau, tout contre le ruisseau. Lorsque j'eu terminé, je relevai la tête vers Claire.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regardait la rivière disparaitre derrière les arbres, pensive. Je m'approchai d'elle sans un bruit, juste pour mieux l'observer.

J'avais l'impression qu'hier encore, elle n'était qu'une petite fille fragile et innocente. Aujourd'hui, c'était une jeune femme. Une magnifique jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit, manquant de me faire avoir un infarctus. Je souris à mon tour timidement et lui montrai de la main notre pique nique. Claire me rejoignit et s'installa à mes cotés.

A la fin de notre repas (que j'avais été le principal à dévorer), nous rangeâmes nos affaires et nous marchâmes un moment au bord de l'eau. Ma main frôlait la sienne à chaque balancement de nos bras. Je mourrais d'envie de lui prendre et de la garder enfermée dans la mienne. Au endroit ou notre peau était entré en contact, je sentais comme une démangeaison du à un coup de jus.

Elle s'arrêta près d'un vieux pont en bois. Avec un sourire, je la poussai à monter. Avec moi, elle ne craignait rien. Elle hésita encore un peu, mais finit par monter sur le pont. Une fois au milieu, elle s'arrêta pour regarder l'eau s'écouler sous nous.

-C'est drôlement calme, dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, le regard rivé sur elle. Je détaillais chacun de ses gestes avec une ferveur nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle perçu mon regard, elle rougit et baissa la tête. J'attrapai son menton d'une main pour lui faire relever les yeux vers moi. Son regard s'encra dans le mien, déclenchant en moi une passion que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais l'impression de découvrir la profondeur de son regard noir, la beauté de son visage, la façon dont la lumière donnait à sa peau des reflets cuivrés, ou encore la façon dont elle se mordillait la lèvre lorsqu'elle était tendu.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je fus irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres. Elle semblait si douce ! Je mourrais d'envie de voir si elles l'étaient réellement.

Nos visage se rapprochèrent doucement. Il me semblait qu'elle se dressait à ma rencontre, mais je n'en étais pas sur. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité. Une éternité à nous regarder, à nous observer. Je lisais dans ses yeux tant de douceur. Je me penchai encore. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, juste une caresse.

Mon téléphone sonna, nous faisant sursauter tout les deux. Le rouge me monta au joue. Je fouillai maladroitement mes poches tandis qu'elle s'éloignait un peu de moi, troublée. Je m'en voulais alors horriblement. Je profitai de la situation et je me détestai pour ça.

Enfin je trouvai l'appareil et le collai à mon oreille après avoir décroché.

-Allo ?

-C'est bon, lança la voix d'Embry au bout du fil. Tout est près, on vous attends.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Claire. Elle fixait la rivière, le rouge au joue. Je me maudis intérieurement.

-OK.

Je raccrochai et rangeai mon portable.

-On y vas ? Lançai-je, faussement détaché.

Elle acquiesça et me suivit silencieusement vers la voiture.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence gêné. Aucun de nous ne voulait aborder le sujet. Je conduisis la voiture jusqu'au cœur de la forêt, jusqu'à atteindre une clairière aussi grande qu'un terrain de foot. Au milieu de cette clairière se dressait le petit cottage de la famille Ataera. Je sentais la meute à l'intérieur qui éteignait les lumières pour lui faire une surprise.

Je garai la voiture devant la maison, me demandant vaguement où les autres avaient pu garer leurs voitures.

Claire descendit de la voiture en même temps que moi. Je déchargeai le peu de chose que contenait le coffre et lui ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, les rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. La seule chose qui dérangeait le silence, c'était la respiration des gens dans le noir, que moi seul, et les autres membres de la meute pouvions entendre.

-Tu peux allumer ? Demandai-je innocemment à Claire.

Elle obtempéra. Un immense cris de bienvenu s'éleva de partout autour de nous.

-Joyeux anniversaire Claire !!!

Claire resta un moment sous le choc avant de foncer dans les bras de Leah qui était la plus proche d'elle.

-Merci, merci à tous ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-C'était l'idée de Quil, l'informa Seth.

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi, révélant encore une fois le malaise entre nous.

Tous ses amis la ballotèrent à droite à gauche pour lui servir un verre, la serrer contre eux et lui souhaiter bonne anniversaire. Je m'installai près du buffet. Embry me rejoignit rapidement.

-Salut vieux ! T'as pas l'air bien.

Je secouai la tête. Une tignasse cuivré émergea de la foule avec un grand Indien. J'eu un sourire ravis.

-Jacob, Renesmée ! Ca fais plaisir de vous revoir !

Renesmée me serra contre elle. Je lui rendis son étreinte, la faisant voltiger dans les aires. Elle rit dans mes bras. Lorsque je la reposai, j'attirai Jake dans une accolade fraternelle.

-Tu m'as manqué Chocolat ! Se moqua-t-il.

-Toi aussi Médor !

J'adorai utilisé des référence à la sangsue blonde devant Jake, ca le faisait toujours grincer des dents.

Claire apparu près de nous. Elle salua Jake et Nessie, avant d'être embarquée de nouveau dans la foule.

-Toi, ca ne va pas, devina Jacob.

Je soupirai et lui racontai les évènements de la journée. Il lança un regard à Claire. Je suivais ses yeux et croisai ceux de Claire qui se détournèrent immédiatement. Je soupirai.

-Ca y es, elle me prend pour un malade.

Nessie rit doucement.

-Je crois plutôt qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose, que tu réitère.

-Non mais t'es dingue ! Elle me fuit !

-Parce qu'elle veut voir si tu vas revenir vers elle où si tout à l'heure ça n'était qu'une erreur.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça toi d'abord !

Elle et Jake se lancèrent un regard.

-Parce qu'à notre retour à Denali chez mes parents, nous nous sommes comporté exactement comme ça. Je pensai que Jake regrettait à cause de la dispute avec mes parents, et Jake pensait que je regrettai, pour la même raison. Nous avons passé deux semaines à nous évité, jusqu'à ce que Jasper nous confronte. Il en avait marre du malaise dans l'air.

Je restai sans rien dire. Était-ce vrai ? Je priais pour que oui.

La nuit tomba si vite sur le cottage que j'eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait juste éteint la lumière. La soirée continua un moment, entre discussion, musique, jeu en tout genre. Je surveillai Claire du coin de l'œil.

Leah finit par venir me voir vers 22h.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre elle et toi ? Elle parait anxieuse !

Je lui racontai notre pique nique et la scène du pont. Elle me frappa derrière la tête.

-Va tout de suite finir ce que tu as commencé !

Je ris mais restai en place. Je n'avais pas le courage.

On oubli un peu trop souvent que je me suis imprégné à 17 ans, et qu'avant cela, je n'ai eu qu'une petite ami. En quinze ans, j'avais perdu le peu que j'avais acquis avec elle. C'était comme de revenir à la case départ. J'ignorai comme faire pour aborder le sujet. Et puis des tas de question se bousculaient en moi. Devais-je lui parler de l'imprégnation ? Devais-je lui révéler ma nature ?

A 23h, je n'étais toujours pas fixé. Embry vint me chercher pour installer les lits de fortunes dans l'annexe de la maison.

C'était un abris de jardin assez grand réaménagé en chambres. Il y en avait deux, un petit salon, et une salle de bain équipé. Seth et Leah partageait la première chambre, Jake et Nessie la deuxième, et Embry partageait le canapé avec lui-même. Tous les autres étaient ramené chez eux.

Peu à peu, la maison se vida. Les invités partirent et les loups investirent l'annexe. Dans le cottage, il y avait une grande chambre et une petite. J'avais laissé la grande à Claire sa sœur Misha, tandis que je dormirai dans la petite.

Je leur dis bonne nuit, incapable de dire à Claire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Lorsque je me couchais se soir là, je fulminai. J'étais stupide, et je me le répétai en boucle. Ma lâcheté me perdrait.

Pourtant, j'étais capable d'affronter des vampires, de les tuer, de sauter du haut des falaise, de me battre, mais parler à une fille, j'en étais incapable. Chiffe molle !

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Un pas léger se déplaçai sur le planché en bois du cottage. Un bruit de verre, de l'eau qui coule. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais je savais que c'était elle.

Enfin je trouvai du courage et je me levai. Sans un bruit, je sortis de ma chambre et allai vers la cuisine. Elle était bien là, appuyée contre l'évier, un verre d'eau dans la main.

Je frappai contre le battant pour m'annoncé. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers moi.

-Bonsoir, murmurai-je.

-Bonsoir Quil.

Elle rougit et reposa son verre dans l'évier.

-Je… Je vais aller me coucher.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant et tenta de passer devant moi. J'attrapai son bras et l'attirai vers moi. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre moi, sa main libre sur mon torse. Son parfum me chatouillait les narines.

Claire leva vers moi de grand yeux plein de tendresse, comme sur le pont. Je me baissai doucement. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes dans un baisé extrêmement doux et tendre. Notre premier baisé. Elle se laissa aller contre moi peu à peu et me le rendit. Mes mains se posèrent dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer d'avantage encore vers moi. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et entrouvrit les lèvres, me permettant ainsi d'approfondir notre baisé.

Je glissai ma langue contre la sienne, avec douceur et retenu. Sa fougue brisa mes dernières peurs et je me laissai submerger par le besoin pressent de l'avoir plus près de moi.

Je la plaquai contre un mur, le cerveau en mode pause. Je ne contrôlai plus rien. Je me laissait entrainer par sa passion.

Lorsque nous nous écartâmes légèrement, notre souffle était heurté. Je posai mon front contre le sienne et pénétrai ses yeux billes noirs qui lui tenait lieu de regard.

-Joyeux anniversaire, soufflai-je.

-Merci Quil.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait pour mon anniversaire.

Sur ceux, elle reprit notre baisé là où nous l'avions arrêté.


	14. Seth Transformation

**Désolé de mon retard, je sais, c'est impardonnable. Mais je dois avouer que ses derniers temps, je n'ai plus le temps et donc, plus l'inspiration. Mais bon, ce week-end, jurer, je poste le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, le chapitre sur Leah ! Je sais qu'il est très attendu, alors je vais le bichonner bien comme il faut, et vous le servir tout frais sur son lit d'émotion ! En attendant, régalez vous du petit frère !!!**

**Petitfilledusud : Merci de ce compliment, j'espère que tu aimera aussi la suite !**

**Caramelise : Ca approche, bientôt, très bientôt, Leah !!! ^^**

**SuperGirl972 : Ravis de ne pas t'avoir trop déçu, mais je les trouvais vraiment trop mignon pour être sexy. Faut faire des choix dans la vie !!! Bon, bonne lecture miss !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 14 : Seth (Transformation)**

.

Mon nom est Seth Clearwater. Et pour moi, tout à commencé le jour de la mort de mon père.

Quand mon père Harry Clearwater est décédé d'une crise cardiaque, j'ignorais encore que ma vie prendrait ce chemin là. Personne ne le savais en réalité.

Avec l'annonce de son décès, j'ai sombré dans une espèce de transe. J'étais complètement au abonné absent. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qui se passait autour de moi n'existait pas, aussi, ne fus-je pas étonné de voir Sam Uley débarquer à la maison ce jour là pour prendre de nos nouvelles. Leah l'envoya bouler, lui ordonnant de, et je site : « foutre le camp de cette baraque à moins qu'il ne tienne pas à avoir d'enfant un jour ».

Ce jour là, tout à commencé à partir à volo. Le jour de l'enterrement de mon père, je m'étais levé, amorphe. Ma mère m'avait serré dans ses bras et embrassé le front. Lorsqu'elle c'était éloignée de moi, ses yeux c'était remplis de peur. J'avais de la fièvre.

Maman avait pleuré une semaine entière par la suite. Elle avait alors utilisé le décès de mon père pour caché la cause première. En plus de perdre son époux, elle perdait son fils.

Moi, j'étais trop enfoncé dans la douleur pour voir quoi que ce soit.

C'est environ un mois plus tard que tout à commencé. Je me levais ce matin, encore plongé dans ma léthargie. Ma mère m'accueillit à la cuisine avec un bol de céréale recouvert de chocolat chaud. Ma sœur était déjà à table et fixait son assiette d'œufs brouillés comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Comme tous les matin, maman passa sa main sur mon front et frémit en sentant la fièvre persistante. Elle quitta la cuisine sans un mot. Ma sœur et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de retourné à la contemplation de notre petit déjeuné.

Lorsque je quittai la cuisine pour la salle de bain, je perçu la voix de ma mère au téléphone.

-Oui… c'est de pire en pire… Aujourd'hui ?! Si tôt ?! … Je sais mais … Très bien…

Je n'écoutai pas la suite et filai d'un pas trainant vers ma chambre. Après m'être préparé comme d'habitude, je récupérai mon sac et sortis de la maison sans un mot.

Je descendis la rue de chez moi jusqu'à la rue Quileute. Je la suivis vers la plage avant de bifurquer vers le lycée de la Push.

Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais sentis ses gens qui me suivait, et j'aurais sans doute vue l'ombre au coin de la rue qui semblait m'attendre. Mais j'étais ailleurs, loin. Et je ne me rendis compte de tout cela que lorsque cette ombre massive me boucha la vue et lorsqu'une main se plaqua contre ma bouche.

La seconde suivante, une douleur m'atteignait à la tête et mes yeux se perdirent dans les ténèbres…

*

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, j'étais face contre terre dans les feuilles mortes. La chaleur en moi était intenable. Je me redressai, légèrement désorienté. J'avais trop chaud. J'ôtait ma veste et l'envoyai valser vers les arbres. Mais ca n'était pas suffisant. Mon pull suivit le chemin de la veste. Je ne portai plus qu'un jeans, une paire de basquet et un débardeur. Et là encore, j'avais trop chaud.

Un craquement de branche attira mon attention sur ma droite. Je tournai la tête, sans doute trop vite. J'eu la vision brouillé une seconde.

Lorsqu'enfin mes yeux s'habituèrent à ce qui m'entourait, je retins une exclamation.

Debout entre deux immense arbres, un énorme loup noir était assit, me fixant de toute sa hauteur.

J'avais déjà vu des loups avant ce soir là, mais c'était dans un zoo, et ils ne faisaient même pas la moitié de celui là.

Je tentai de déglutir et de rassembler mes esprits avant que cette énorme boule de poil ne me saute à la gorge.

Les loups sont des animaux qui chassent en meute…

Comme pour répondre à ma pensées, deux autres énormes loups entourèrent le premiers, faisant monter un peu plus ma peur. Un faible gémissement épeuré m'échappa. La loup fit un pas en avant, et là, je paniquais. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, malgré les protestations de mon pauvre corps endolorie et fonçai dans la direction opposé.

Bientôt, un bruit étouffé de pattes m'appris qu'ils me pourchassaient. Alors je hurlai. La chaleur monta encore en moi, si bien que je fus bientôt cloué au sol sans avoir eu le souvenir d'être tombé. Je tentai de me relever, mais la chaleur me coupait le souffle et les jambes. Mes doigts serraient machinalement les racines autour de moi, si fort que je sentis mes ongles se déchirer sur l'écorces. Un faible cri désespéré échappa de mes lèvres pourtant closes. J'allais me faire dévorer.

Un éclair de douleur me traversa de par en par, accompagné d'une bruit de tissu déchiré. Les loups étaient en train de me mettre en pièce.

J'eu une pensée pour ma mère, qui allait devoir subir le deuil d'un fils en plus de celui d'un mari. Et ma sœur. Elle qui était déjà aigris, comment finirait-elle ? Les questions existentielles bateaux se succédaient en moi, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que quelque chose clochait.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit à part mes gémissements étouffés, et je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur…

Je rouvris prudemment les yeux et regardait autour de moi. Les loups étaient toujours là, mais il c'était arrêté et me regardait avec sérieux. Ils donnaient l'impression d'attendre quelque chose.

_C'est toi qu'on attends gamin._

Mon cœur eu un raté et je faillis hurler de peur.

En réalité, je l'aurai bien fais, mais lorsque le hurlement qui échappa de ma gorge se changea en râle de loup, je me tus immédiatement.

Le loup noir avança vers moi.

_Seth Clearwater, bienvenu parmi nous._

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Sam !

_Oui, c'est moi gamin._

_Nom de Dieu ! C'est quoi cette histoire !_

Le loup eu un sourire qui ce voulait amusé mais qui m'inquiéta d'avantage.

_Du calme gamin, on ne te fera aucun mal. On ne mord pas._

_Parle pour toi !_

Les voix que j'entendais, je les connaissais, pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Autant que je t'aide alors, me dit Sam. De droite à gauche, Embry, Quil, Jared, Jacob, Paul.

Je restai une seconde sans rien dire, digérant l'info.

_Dite moi que je rêve._

Un des loup (un gris) s'élança vers moi à une vitesse impressionnante et m'attrapa par la peau du cou. Ses dent s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau et il me fit valdinguer contre un arbre.

_Paul, arrête !_

Je relevai la tête et m'ébrouai comme un… Non rien.

_Ca va pas !_

_Tu pense toujours rêver gamin ?_

Je grognai. Le son me fis bizarre, mais j'étais trop en colère pour m'y intéresser.

_Hey, le louveteau sort les crocs !_

_Du calme les garçons. Seth est un jeune loup, alors laissez lui du temps._

_Du temps pour quoi ? _Demandai-je, inquiet.

Sam se tourna vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

_Du temps pour devenir un vrai loup._


	15. Leah Transformation

**Caramelise : Voila ton chapitre miss, enfin Leah est parmi nous. Alors j'attends une review complète sur tes impressions. Je nous ai fait une Leah plus fragile, pour expliquer un peu sa peine, donc dit moi ce que tu en pense miss !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 16 : Leah (Transformation)**

Ca faisait des heures que j'étais assise dans le fauteuil de papa que j'avais placé devant la porte d'entrée. Des heures que mes ongles labouraient sans répit le bout limé de sa vieille chaise. Je finis ma énième tasse de café avant de la posé à mes pieds. Ma mère alluma la lumière, m'éblouissant une seconde.

-Leah, ma chérie, il est tard.

-tu as parfaitement raison. Il est tard !

J'inspirai bruyamment pour tenter de me calmer, mais c'était peine perdu. Cela faisait des semaines que j'étais irritable. Je passai mon temps à fulminer, à me mettre en colère.

Ma mère éteignit la lumière en soupirant et retourna se coucher. Je ne la comprenais plus. Plusieurs semaines plus tôt, Seth avait séché les cours et disparu plusieurs jours. Lorsque Sam nous l'avait ramené, il c'était coupé les cheveux et était différant. Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, mais en contre partie, il était devenu distant. Il disparaissait plusieurs heures sans rien dire à personne, souvent en pleine nuit, et séchait régulièrement les cours. Et ma mère ne trouvait rien à redire.

La lumière de phare de voiture m'éblouit. Je me levai d'un bond, renversant la tasse de café vide qui se brisa à mes pieds. J'ouvris la porte à la volé et restai figée sur le seuil. Seth me fixait, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Il descendait de la voiture de Sam Uley. Sam ne me regardait même pas. Il fixait la route devant lui. La colère monta d'un coup, plus forte que jamais.

Sam Uley ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il continu d'être la cause de toute mes peines !

-Seth Harry Clearwater ! Braillai-je, le rouge me montant au visage avec la chaleur.

Il grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui daignait enfin me regarder. Ses yeux étaient vides et neutres, comme si je ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je tremblai de rage.

-Sam ! Sors de ta voiture ! J'ai à te parler.

Seth sortit de la voiture en soupirant. Sam fit de même de son coté. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

-Ca ne durera qu'une minute les garçons, l'entendis-je dire au autres garçons dans la voiture.

-Ca c'est-ce que tu crois Uley !

Seth arriva devant moi. Il tenta un sourire sympathique, mais ca ne marchait pas avec moi. Je lui montrais du doigt la porte.

-Attends moi dedans, tu n'en as pas finis avec moi.

IL baissa les yeux, l'air dépité et s'éloigna vers la maison. Sam, lui, s'approcha, gardant quand même une distance de sécurité d'un bon mètre.

-Sam Uley ! Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait à mon frère !

Sam ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de plonger son regard dans le mien, déclenchant une douleur horrible en moi.

-Arrête, Leah.

Il me parlait comme si j'étais une folle hystérique et qu'il était fatigué de mes crises. J'avais une folle envie de le gifler.

-Seth ! Rentre à la maison !

Seth ne m'écouta pas. Il s'approcha de moi et se plaça près de Sam.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ! hurlai-je. Qu'as-tu fais à mon frère ?

J'avais soudain chaud. Je me sentais fiévreuse et en même temps, pleine de vitalité. Je serai les poings et ma mâchoire se crispa sous la tension.

-Arrête Leah, supplia mon frère.

-Non ! Tu sors à pas d'heure, tu te coupe les cheveux, tu disparais des nuits entières sans rien dire à personne, je veux savoir ce qui ce passe !

Le visage de Sam se durci. J'avais horreur du Sam en face de moi, dure, autoritaire et suffisant. La colère monta encore, jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme. Un grognement m'échappa. Enfin, Sam afficha une émotion. Un étonnement extrême.

-Leah…

L'entendre prononcé mon nom de cette façon fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Une douleur me déchira la poitrine. Un hurlement m'échappa alors que je tombai à genoux sur le sol.

Je pris vaguement conscience que mon frère criait mon nom et que Sam lui ordonnait de reculer. Je plaquai mes mains sur ma poitrine si douloureuse. J'avais l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur.

Je me laissai tombé sur le sol, face contre terre. L'odeur de terre humide et d'herbe envahi mes sinus. Enfin, la douleur cessa. Je restai haletante, allongé sur le sol. Lorsque mon souffle et mon pouls furent réguliers, j'ouvrai les yeux.

Sam tenait Seth loin de moi. Mon frère me fixait avec des yeux ahuri. Je me redressai légèrement, toujours en appuis sur mes bras. Je vis les garçons descendre de la voiture de Sam. Je reconnu Paul, Jared et Jacob. Tous me regardaient, choqués.

Sam tourna le visage vers moi. Il semblait déchiré. La colère réapparu aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu une seconde plus tôt. Je vis rouge. Je voulu me jeter sur lui, mais mes membres ne me répondaient pas correctement. Je tombai pitoyablement à quelques mètres de lui.

Sam poussa mon frère en arrière et se plaça devant moi en posture défensive.

-Leah, calme toi.

Je me redressai, bien décidé à lui en coller une. Toute la colère et la tristesse que j'avais accumulé ses derniers mois étaient en train d'exploser en moi. C'était violent, douloureux, et en même temps, extrêmement libérateur.

Soudain, Sam disparu de mon champs de vision, caché par Jacob. Ce dernier m'affronta du regard. Soudain, il se plia en deux et tout son corps fut agité de violent spasme. Ses vêtements explosèrent dans un bruit de déchirure. En une seconde, le corps de Jacob Black semblait avoir éclaté. A la place où il c'était tenu une seconde plus tôt, un énorme loup brun roux ce tenait, en position d'attaque, les babines retroussées.

_Calme toi Leah !_

_Jacob ?_

_Oui, Leah, le loup, c'est moi._

Je restai interdite.

_Comment ce fait-il que je t'entende ? Et toi ? Comment tu m'entends ?_

Jacob se calma et s'assit lourdement. Il me fixa une seconde, puis tourna la tête vers Sam.

-Leah ? Tu… Tu es …

Sam ne trouvait pas ses mots, ce qui m'inquiéta grandement, plus encore que le fait que Jacob se soit transformé en loup devant moi et que personne n'ai semblé trouver ca étrange. Sam trouvait toujours ses mots, pour s'excuser, pour se protéger, pour attaquer. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu bégayer où rester muet.

_Tu es un loup_, finit Jacob.

_Pardon ?_

Si j'avais pu, je me serais sans doute écroulée, mais vu que j'étais déjà à terre…

_C'est impossible, mais tu es un loup._

_Non._

_Pardon ?_

_Non !_

Je me redressai à genoux, tentant de me relever, mais mes membres refusaient de m'obéir. Je grognai de rage et m'effondrai de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'étais déjà pas fan du fait d'être si impuissante, mais en plus, au pied de Sam… C'était plus que je pouvais en supporter. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon dos. Je relevai les yeux et rencontrai le regard de Seth. Ses yeux exprimaient toutes les excuses du monde. Les gens avaient-eu le même regard à l'enterrement de papa.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…_

Je m'appuyai contre mon frère et me laissai aller à la fatigue morale qui c'était accumulée depuis des mois.

*

* * *

Il me fallu une bonne heure et l'intervention de Seth et Jacob pour que je puisse retrouver ma forme humaine. Mon frère avait eu la merveilleuse idée de m'amener des vêtements de rechanges. Jacob eu même la décences de me tourner le dos, et je l'en remerciai grandement.

Nous marchâmes en silence de la forêt où la meute de Sam m'avait emmener pour me planquer à la maison, mon frère et moi. Il avait enfoncer les mains dans les poches de sa veste et fixait ses pieds. Je connaissais mon frère par cœur, alors je savais ce que ca voulais dire.

-Tu n'es pas responsable Seth.

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers moi.

-J'aurais voulu te dire la vérité. Dés que tu t'énervais après moi, où quand tu pleurais à cause de Sam…

Je tressaillis. Il le remarqua et se tu.

-C'est pas ta faute, dis-je après un moment. Tu n'avais pas le droit de parler.

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'aurais voulu que papa soit là.

Je soupirai et l'attirai contre moi pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Malgré tout ça, il restait mon tout petit frère, si fragile. Il pouvait bien mesurer deux mètres et porter cent cinquante kilo au développé couché, il restait le même garçon qu'avant la mort de papa.

-Parle moi des loups, lui dis-je en recommençant à marché, le tenant toujours pas les épaules.

Il eu un sourire.

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer, on peut entendre les pensées de nos frères. C'est assez cool et à la fois super chiant parce qu'on à plus de vie privé.

-Attends. Toutes les pensées ?

-Jusqu'à la moindre émotion.

Merde !

-Leah ça va ? T'es toute pâle.

Sam pouvait donc entendre toutes mes pensées ? Et les autres également ?

-Leah tu tremble. Calme toi où tout es à refaire.

Je lui jetai un regard paniquer puis inspirai profondément par le nez, avant de souffler par la bouche.

-Ca va aller. Continu s'il te plait.

-Ensuite, on guérit vitesse grand V. Pas de maladie, pas de bobo, tout guérit si vite qu'on le vois à peine. On es également rapide, super rapide même.

-Rapide comment ?

-Plus qu'une voiture !

J'éclatai de rire devant son air ravis.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Et bien, on est la pour une raison particulière.

-Qui est ?

-Tuer les vampires.

Je m'arrêtai net. Je ne pus contrôler mes tremblement et mes vêtements éclatèrent dans un nuage de tissus. Je me retrouvais à quatre pattes, encore sous le choc. Mon frère se déshabilla aussi vite que possible et tomba à genoux à terre. Il fut agité de tremblement et bientôt, un loup couleur sable se dressait près de moi.

_Leah, du calme._

_Ca va Seth ?_

_Oui Sam, Leah est encore un peu sous le choc._

_Sam…_

Je me rappelai qu'il entendait toutes mes pensées, et comme par hasard, toute les plus horrible que j'avais en moi m'arrivèrent instantanément. Je perçu la présence de Sam avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé dans la clairière où nous nous trouvions Seth et moi.

_Rentre chez toi Seth, va dormir un peu._

_Mais Sam…_

_Ne discute pas gamin._

Seth soupira et se retransforma avant de se rhabiller et de filer vers la maison, non sans un dernier regard vers moi. Je restai là, allongée dans les feuilles mortes. J'inspirai l'odeur de terre et de résine autour de moi pour tenter de cacher celle de Sam. J'avais toujours adoré son odeur. Il sentait la pluie en été et le sable chaud. J'aurai aimer me vautrer dans son parfum, mais rien que d'y penser, j'avais honte qu'il puisse m'entendre. Ce genre de chose n'est pas sensé dépassé la pensée !

Il soupira mentalement et se dressa devant moi.

_Viens Leah._

Je lui obéis, me concentrant sur mes mouvements.

Il s'éloigna vers la forêt, regardant à peine si je le suivait.

_Je sais que tu me suis Leah. Je lis tes pensées._

_Oups !_

Il rit doucement, ce même rire que je lui connaissais. Soudain, il cessa et s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers moi et planta son regarde dans le mien.

_Leah, je suis désolé de tout ce qui c'est passé._

_Pas autant que moi._

Il me regarda une minute, l'air désespéré.

_Désolé, continu._

_J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment. Mais ca c'est passé, et voilà._

_Tu parle de ma transformation en loup où d'Emily ?_

_Les deux._

Je soupirai à mon tour.

_Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire ce qui c'était passé._

Il se releva et fit ce mis à faire les cent pas.

_Lorsqu'on est loup, on devient rapide, fort, résistant. On découvre que l'on doit débarrasser le monde de vampire dont on croyait l'existence uniquement lié à Hollywood. On se retrouve à mentir à sa famille, à ses amis, à sa fiancé. Et puis, il y a cette chose, que les ancien appellent l'imprégnation._

_La quoi ?_

_L'imprégnation. C'est un très vieux mythe Quileute qui c'est avéré plus vrai que ce qu'on pensait._

Il marqua une pose, cherchant ses mots, mais trop vite pour que je les entendent dans sa tête.

_Lorsqu'on est loup, on apprend que le destin existe bien. Et avec, le coup de foudre._

_Sam…_

_Laisse moi finir. L'imprégnation, c'est quand un loup trouve sa compagne pour la vie, son âme sœur, sa moitié. On ne prévois pas quand ça va vous tombé dessus. Ca arrive, c'est tout._

Je restai silencieux, le cœur en miette.

_Alors, Emily est ta…_

_Mon imprégnée._

_Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une fille peut devenir l'imprégnée d'un loup ?_

Je me demandai vraiment pourquoi elle et pas moi.

_Je n'en sais rien. L'imprégnation met en rapport quasi indestructible deux personnes. Certain pense que c'est pour donner plus de chance au gêne du loup de ce transmettre, d'autre pense que c'est pour créé des loups plus gros et plus fort, comme Jacob et moi._

_C'est vrai que Jacob et Sam étaient des loups énormes. Moi part contre, j'étais la plus menue._

_Alors, c'est parce que je n'ai pas les gênes qu'il faut ?_

Il baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Soudain, ce fut comme si on m'avais jeté dans un trou noir. J'aurai pu accepter que Sam me plaque parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus depuis un moment, parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Mais là, je n'y arrivai pas. Il m'avait plaqué parce que son instinct de loup lui avait soufflé que je n'étais pas la bonne mère porteuse.

Les oreilles de Sam s'aplatirent sur son crane en signe de soumission. Il faisait ça parce qu'il s'en voulait. Mais je ne voulais pas de sa culpabilité. Elle était trop seine, trop blessante.

Je tournai les talons et partis en courant. Je me rendis vaguement compte de la vitesse à laquelle défilait le décors autour de moi. Il me fallu quelques minutes pour que ma poitrine cesse de me faire mal au point de me couper le souffle. Puis la vitesse pris le dessus. Je sentais mes muscles se tendre et s'activer sous ma peau. La sensation était extraordinaire.

J'avais l'impression de courir si vite que mes pattes touchaient à peine le sol. J'étais entrain de voler. L'espace d'une seconde, je sentis le loup en moi prendre le dessus. J'hurlai à la lune, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Je me laissai ainsi diriger par mes instinct lupin, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Je savais maintenant que j'allais devoir érigé une véritable forteresse autour de moi. Sans ça, je me ferais dévorer par les loups, sans mauvais jeu de mot.


End file.
